Open Eyes
by Angie Anonymous
Summary: When Emily's cousin comes to stay with them, a plot between Sam and his fiancé seal Jacob Black's fate forever. What happens when he imprints on a seemingly normal Lurai Ralay? What happens when her family comes back to haunt her?
1. Jacob

**1. Jacob**

The forest was a blur in front of my face. I could feel the packed floor beneath my paws, the sticks snapping violently and the shrubbery grazing my furry sides. I remembered, with some hilarity, the point in my life where I had hated the fact that I was a werewolf. I let out a throaty laugh -more of a growl, really, you see, wolves can't laugh- and stopped running. I was near the ocean again, shrouded in the trees just off the beach. I wanted to phase back into my human form, to run to Forks as fast as I could and take Bella Swan into my arms. I wanted her to forget all about that pathetic bloodsucker she seemed so infatuated with; forget him, and love me. I was sure I had imprinted on her. Absolutely sure. I shook my wolf head, whimpering sadly to myself. I began to pad slowly on the edge of the forest. I could hear the slow, rumbling rush of the waves as they hit the shore. I remembered the many, many times I'd strolled with Bella on this beach, sat on our tree; held hands.

I smiled beside my rotten mood. It was quickly wiped away from my long, grizzly muzzle. It made my chest tighten painfully, thinking about those times. It seemed like such a long time ago now; a hundred years, maybe longer. She was due to be married soon.

I felt morose, dead, and cold despite my normal one-oh-eight-point-nine temperature. But the dull ache of my heart and the blood I heard pounding deftly in my ears proved that I was very much alive.

Which was a disappointment to me, because, at this point, I wanted nothing more than to become a pale, heartless zombie. And dead. That's how Bella liked them. Bloodthirsty.

My face immediately fell into a pit of confusion. What?

I couldn't believe what I'd just thought. Envying _vampires_? Filthy leeches. Now I must be going insane.

I shook my shaggy head again, eyes tightly closed. I laughed mirthlessly at myself. Then, my eyes flew open again in a fit of shock. Once I realized what was happening, I sighed.

"Jacob?"

Sam's voice echoed again, louder this time, more authoritively in my head.

"Back to Emily's, now, Jacob. Someone here I'd like you to meet."

He faded at the end of his words, obviously phasing back into his human form. I sighed again, louder this time, more pronounced, so I knew he'd hear it. Then my shoulders heaved, as I took a step backward, exploding back into my original body. I shook my legs -now there was only two of them- and stretched my arms luxuriously. I untied the blue jeans I'd strapped to my leg, and slipped them on in one quick, fluid motion. Another perk about becoming a werewolf was the underlying grace. It made me angry, sometimes, when I did things more fluently than I'd originally planned upon. It reminded me of one of _them_; the leeches that I hated so much.

I looked down out of my reverie and suddenly realized that my jeans had two holes in the knees. I growled -a doglike growl, but human in it's own way- but didn't care. Well, I didn't care enough to run home and change, anyway. If the person Sam wanted me to meet was all that important, I'd soon face retribution from the leader's end.

I slowly began my trek to Emily and Sam's house. The small shack came into view, hidden by the trees and bushes. The flowers that fell along the edges of the white house brought a touch of gentility to the place. My over sensitive nostrils picked up each different scent; each different kind of flower. I grinned. Emily's garden was the best I've ever seen.

I looked up as I heard calm voices drifting from the open windows. It was a reasonably sunny day, and a warm breeze drifted through the air. It ruffled my hair as I took the three steps in one leap, and wrenched the screen door open.

Emily greeted me with a swift kiss on the cheek that she had to jump to give. I smiled at her as warmly as I could, but she was not convinced. There was nothing but worry in her dark eyes.

"You okay, Jakey?" she asked, touching my arm briefly with the tips of her fingers. I nodded at her, donning a look of innocence. "I'm alright, Em, really!" I said, a little too exuberantly. I noticed Sam staring at me from the secluded corner of the tiny kitchen. His face was perfectly calm, one of his dark eyebrows raised in faint interest. His russet skinned arms were folded lazily across his broad chest. Only now did I realize he was smiling, just a little. The smirk playing across his lips made me narrow my eyes.

It made me nervous.

He only smiled like that when he was planning something; something that he was extremely careful not to think about. He pushed himself away from the wall he'd been leaning against using one of his feet. Sam then reached over and clapped me on the shoulder. He and Emily shared a mischievous glance. Now I knew something was up.

"Jake, I'd like you to meet Emily's cousin, Lurai Ralay." Sam said, hand still placed firmly on my shoulder. He tightened his grip briefly, before releasing me. Emily's eyes shot toward the doorway to the kitchen, and her grin grew as wide as her ruined face would allow. I turned to see what they were staring at, and my eyes grew wide with unhidden shock.

Lurai Ralay had to be the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Her hair fell into the middle of her slender back in gentle waves. Her skin intrigued me; it was a lighter shade of russet than I was used to seeing. It was refreshing, in a strange way, to set my eyes on such a pleasant change. And then I noticed her eyes. They fell in perfect accordance with her thin nose, and full lips; not to mention that they were an electrifying, bright blue. They drew my attention so fiercely that I found myself unable to look away, for fear that the gorgeous girl would disappear if I even took a second to blink. She was smiling, her bright, perfect teeth blinding against her skin. I felt myself smiling too. Suddenly, I felt much, much too warm.

Sam nudged me in passing, his elbow colliding directly - and painfully- into my spine. It brought me roughly back to attention, and I struggled with myself to find the right words to say to her. My mouth opened and closed a few times like a fish before I finally choked out a pathetic sentence.

"Hi. I-I'm Jacob. N-Nice to meet y-you."

I had the incredible urge to smack myself in the forehead.

Embarrassment swelled in my chest, followed by a new emotion that, until now, I'd only felt in the company of one other person.

I knew what imprinting felt like now, and I liked it.


	2. Lurai

_Jacob Black was, in one word, beautiful. It looked as if his raven hair was beginning to grow back from the short crop I knew Sam and the rest of the pack donned every few months._

_I liked him immediately._

_There was something about his face that made me want to hug him; he reminded me faintly of a teddy bear with sharpened claws, ready to be protector if need be. But there was nothing about him that looked soft._

_His chest was as broad as Sam's, his arms as thick and muscular. I raised my brows at his bare chest and my smile grew wider. I stepped into the kitchen, my hands folded gently behind my back._

"_I already knew that, but nice to meet you, anyway," I laughed. And so did he. His grin made my heart skip a beat. I took another step forward, closer to Jacob. My eyes met his dark ones. I didn't want to look away, I couldn't bring myself to. A part of me thought determinedly that Jacob Black was a dream. No boy had ever looked at me the way Jacob was now. I willed him, silently, not to look away._

_Emily stepped up beside me. She placed a warm arm around my already too warm shoulders. I didn't feel her shy away; she must be used to soaring temperatures with Sam around. But I wasn't warm for the same reason Jacob and Sam were._

_Unlike them, I was not a werewolf._

_I was a normal human being, but only half Quileute. My mother, who was Emily's aunt, was the dark skinned supplier of my more ethnic features. I looked almost exactly like her, except for my wavy hair and blue eyes. I'd gotten those from my father; the blond haired, ocean eyed Adonis that my mother had so naively fell for all those years ago._

_He'd never been around. And I was okay with that._

_I'd been doing fine with just my mother. She'd always worked hard to give me everything I'd ever needed -I'd convinced myself that it wasn't much, to make life easier for her- and I could always talk to her._

_That is, until she died. __But let's not think about that, not now,_ I thought to myself in the safety of my head. My eyes were still on Jacob. His black eyes bored deep into mine, I could almost feel them pick at the back of my brain, ever so gently. I realized I was still smiling when Emily spoke. Her voice sounded like it was coming from the other end of a long tunnel. It was enough to bring me back into the real world.

"Lurai's just turned seventeen." She gave me a gentle squeeze, bringing me further into the conversation. "We brought her down to live with us from the Makah reservation, where her mom lived. She's going to be staying here with us now." I could hear the faint trace of pity in my cousin's voice. It made me shudder, and pull away. I went and sat myself down on one of the small, wooden chairs, closest to Sam. Emily motioned for Jacob to sit too. She hurriedly bustled about, taking more cookie ingredients from the refrigerator and pouring them into a large, yellow bowl. I saw the faint glint of tears on her face; her scarred, but still wonderful face. I felt a surge of love for her.

"Emily?"

"Yes, Lurai?" Her voice was thick with emotion that she tried fruitlessly to hide.

"You're beautiful."

I felt three pairs of eyes drift toward my face. My eyes were down, memorizing my shoes, and my dark skinned legs. I wondered vaguely why I'd chosen to wear shorts today. It wasn't all that warm.

And suddenly, Emily's arms were around my neck. 

She was hugging me with fierce intensity that she was just controlling. I could feel her breath become ragged as she held back the tears that I knew wanted to flow more profusely now. She was whispering nonsense in my ear.

"Oh, Lurai! I'm so glad you're here. I'm so thankful…you're okay, and you're amazing and gorgeous…I knew Lila could take care of you…" she paused, her voice getting even softer, if that were possible. The words were only meant for me. I was sure everyone had heard them. It sounded as if she had screamed them across the small room.

"We can go, if you want. The funeral. Just us. If you…If you want to."

Her arms loosened. I froze.

I had already decided that seeing my mother's body would drive me over the precarious edge of sanity I was already so dearly clinging to. No. No funerals. I didn't want the pity. I didn't want people to look at me like they were looking at me now; worried, poised for the waterworks, waiting for me to break down.

I hadn't. And I wouldn't. 

But, oh, was it hard to keep composed. Emily's gaze was sincere, and I did my very best to smile at her. I knew I was failing, because my face felt as if it had been pressed to a gigantic block of ice for three days. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I was vaguely aware of Sam beginning to rise from his chair, one hand stretched out toward me; unsure. That was when I turned on my heel, heading deftly for the door. 

"I'll be back…fresh air." I managed to joke, before the agonized gasp caught my throat and made talking impossible. It nearly made breathing impossible.

I trudged ruefully across the lawn, past the flowers and the bushes. Through the trees and into the pathless woods. I'd been walking -jogging- in a jagged line for almost an hour, before I realized what a bad idea this was.

I was from the Makah reservation. Not La Push.

These were not the sparse, wet forests I was used to.

This was the dark, forbidding place that only werewolves ran. And I was not one of them.

I was lost. Hopelessly, utterly lost.

_How wonderful,_ I thought angrily to myself, aiming a kick at the nearest fallen log.

"Oh, yeah, abuse the logs why don't you. Talk about kicking someone when it's down."

I let out a tiny wail, and flung myself around. The hulking shape was set perfectly against the setting sun. Jacob flung the hair from his face, a singular eyebrow raised. Then he put his hands up in surrender. "Didn't mean to scare you, sorry," he said, chuckling lightly. I realized then, that my face must be set in the epoch of true horror. One of my hands clutched at my chest. Beneath it, my heart thudded wildly. I did my best to calm myself, though the hairs on the back of my neck still stood; much like the hackles of a wolf. 

Jacob took a tentative step forward. I smiled, as meekly as his steps. His grin suddenly turned to worry, his black eyebrows pulling together to form a line. His forehead wrinkled. "Are you okay?" he asked, taking a few more small steps toward me. I realized that he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

I also realized that there were hot tears splashing down my cheeks. I reached up slowly to wipe them away, but more searing lines quickly replaced the last ones. It was like a waterfall.

And then Jacob was in front of me. His arms were slowly snaking around me. He was pulling me forward, as gently as he could manage with his bulk, and he was comforting me. Jacob's large hands stroked my hair lightly, as I clutched him around the waist. He didn't seem to mind that I was holding him as tight as I could, to keep from collapsing on the hard forest floor. He was staring down at me, his eyes boring into my head once again. I didn't want to do this. Not in front of people. _Especially _not in front of Jacob. But he seemed alright with the close proximity.

We stood there like that for a few long moments. A few long, beautiful, comforting moments. The tears weren't coming anymore, thought my breath still fell ragged and tumbled out of my lungs like a tornado. Jacob's soothing fingers moved from my hair to trace small circles along my spine. I shuddered, but didn't shy away. It felt nice. 

I looked up at him, a tiny smile making the corners of my mouth twitch pleasantly. His grin made my smile grow wider. My cheeks began to ache. I looked away, still enclosed in the warm sanctity that was Jacob Black's huge arms.

"How did you know where I was?" I finally asked, my eyebrows pulled slightly together in the middle. I was so sure I'd been lost beyond retrieval, and Jacob had found me so quickly.

It surprised me slightly when he laughed.

"Werewolf, remember? I have a very acute sense of smell."

He used one of his fingers to point at his nose. I laughed beside myself. If anything, the boy could cheer me up. My heart swelled unexpectedly as I looked up at his face again, eyes glittering with the remnants of my tears. Silently, he removed his arms, leaving one around my shoulders securely. Jacob steered me toward another fallen tree, and sat himself down. The log creaked ominously beneath him. He pulled me down close, on his left side. We sat there for a few seconds, before his eyebrows loosened and he removed his arm from around my shoulders. Leaning back nonchalantly, he asked, "So, mind explaining to me what's got you and Emily so upset?" 

I blanched. I could almost feel each drop of blood leave my face. "Emily's upset?" I asked in a voice that was barely a whisper. I wondered if he'd heard me. I was sure he had, when he replied, "Yeah, she is. Sam's calming her down now. She doesn't blame you!" He quickly added, seeing the look of utter despair etched across my features. But I wasn't listening. I was racking my brain for a way to tell him what had upset me. What had upset both of the women in the kitchen that day.

"I didn't want to go to the funeral, Jake."

I simply said, shrugging my thin shoulders. What else was there to say? I knew I had to elaborate, because the confusion in his face was so severe that I almost laughed at him. "My mother's." 

Realization dawned on his face, like the rising of the sun. It was quickly washed over with anguish. His arm found it's way to my shoulder's again. "I'm so, so sorry, Lurai," he whispered, eyes wide with shock. I chuckled humorlessly. My cheeks were finally dry, but I had the stupid feeling that they were going to be moist again soon.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault," I stated, folding my arms across my chest tightly, and leaning my head against Jacob's chest. The sun was setting, I could tell that much by the drop in the temperature. And he was so warm. I felt my eyelids droop considerably. I felt Jacob heave a great sigh. It was sad.

"You know you can tell me anything, Lurai. I'll listen, I promise. I know we barely know each other, but…."

He trailed off, his eyes off into the distance above my head. I glanced up at him, willing him to continue.

"I feel like I've known you my whole life." 

It was a simple sentence, and to anyone else it would have held little meaning. But it made my chest swell, and my breathing became very, very steady.

"I feel the same way."

I think my reply took him by surprise. He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed so quickly that it frightened me. A good kind of fright. The kind I wanted to experience again. His arm found my shoulders again.

"So, what happened to your mom? If you…don't mind me…asking." the question came out slow and drawn, as if he was still thinking twice about the words that were already leaving his lips. I turned my body slightly so I was fully facing him.

"She died a few months ago. Breast cancer." 

I paused, taking a deep, long breath. Jacob's arm tightened protectively around my shoulders, although his face screwed up slightly as if he wanted to start consoling me again. I continued.

"She was originally from La Push. But, you know, she went through that whole rebellious phase at seventeen and moved up to the Makah rez the first chance she got. That's where she met my dad," I spat the last word as if it left a bad taste in my mouth, "but he was never around. Never made a difference. I've seen pictures of him, though. Blonde hair, blue eyes, completely beautiful. And that's kind of annoying, because every woman back at Makah who's ever met my father before I was born just gets this stupid, love-sick expression and says 'Oh, you're his daughter? Aren't you lucky then, getting all the good genes!". It's so stupid!"

I found myself nearly shouting at the end of my speech. I looked up, and Jacob was staring at me, both of his eyebrows nearly becoming hidden in his dark hair. I laughed. I had every intention of stopping my life story right there; after this was when everyone else who'd asked about my life made up some plans and left the room. But when I looked up at him again, there was nothing but intense interest in his eyes. There was no pity. He motioned with his free hand for me to continue, and I did.

"Well, anyway. My mom and him were never married. Shocker. But, while she was pregnant with me, he seemed to get getting good at this whole 'husband/dad thing'. I mean, he was there for her. Got her what she wanted when she had cravings, told her he loved her. Vowed to take care of us.

"Well, when I was born, that all seemed to change. He wasn't home the day my mom went into labor. So she took a cab to the hospital, and decided to call him when she got there. Well he answered, and when she told him what was going on…well, she said something strange crept into his voice. He said he'd be there, and, well," I paused again, swallowing the anger creeping into my voice. I fought the urge to clench my teeth, "never showed up."

Jacob growled from deep in his chest. I glanced up at him to see that his head was shaking back and forth, slowly, mechanically. "I can't…how could anyone…his own daughter?" he managed to stammer, eyes incredulous. I shrugged -well, tried to shrug, seeing as his arm alone weight at least ten pounds- and shook my head. I wasn't sad. I wasn't upset. I wasn't angry.

I was indifferent.

"I don't care, Jacob. I don't need him, I never did." I tried to reassure him, as I pulled myself away and adjusted my position on the log, one of my legs on either side. He let his eyes search my face, unsure, before he nodded again, the grin brightening his face. "I'm glad you're okay, Lurai," he said quietly, and took my hand. 

I lost myself then. There was something about him; about the way his eyes held nothing but sincerity, not pity. And then I was kissing him.


	3. The head and the neck

Her lips met mine gently, reserved. For a moment, my eyes flew wide and I sputtered with myself, unsure what to do. Her hand was still in mine. I squeezed it gently -she seemed frail, but then again, anything seemed frail compared to a young werewolf- and met her lips with renewed enthusiasm.

It was a short lived kiss. Her lips moved with mine, in synchronization to our ragged breathing. I felt as if there was a dam blocking the blood from rushing to my brain. I felt stupid, sluggish with joy, but my movement never slowed. I only released her hand when she pulled away, as quickly as she had advanced. There was a red blush across her dark face, and her bright eyes were downcast; but not regretful. "I-I'm sorry, Jacob," she stammered, bringing both of her hands up to clasp her cheeks, "that was…presumptuous." I chuckled.

"I like it when you're presumptuous," I said, and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She was smiling broadly now. It made my blood boil, and I took her into my arms once more. I half expected Lurai to pull away nonchalantly, but she nestled herself farther into my chest, her head coming to rest where my heart beat.

We both looked up when Emily's faint voice drifted through the trees, calling us both by name. It wasn't as far away as it seemed. Now that I looked, I could see the faint lights of Emily and Sam's kitchen glinting minutely through the trees. I sighed, then shouted,

"I've got her, Em! We're coming!"

I heard a distinct sigh of relief, and then her holler, "Jake's found her, Sam! S-watch what you're doing!"

There was a crash.

"DAMN IT, SAM! MY MOTHER GAVE ME THAT VASE!"

As sudden as the crash, there was a ripping sound. At the same moment, the blood fled from my face as if it had been chased.

I swept Lurai up in my arms. I was sprinting as fast as he could back to the white bungalow, my breathing even, yet quick with fear. I glanced down at Lurai for a fraction of a second; her blue eyes were vast with shock. I took the steps in a leap again, and flung myself through the door, barley pausing to open it. I could have crashed through it, and would have, if it wouldn't have left Lurai scratched from the broken metal and screen.

Sam and Emily were not in the kitchen. The house was silent. My breath caught in my throat. Oh, no.

With Lurai still cradled against my chest, I hurtled through the kitchen, and into the dark, homey looking living room.

The midnight shaded wolf crouched low on the floor, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. Sam's teeth glittered in the dim lighting. In front of him, purple shards littered the floor. I only now noticed that his large, fluffy tail was sweeping the edges, bringing all the jagged pieces into a precariously balanced pile. He proceeded nudging them into a dust pan, and picking it up in his fangs. He then dumped it in them into the small, black trashcan next to the couch. Sam returned to his original position; front legs crouched, tail wagging childishly, as Emily reached out smugly and stroked him behind the ears. "Good boy," she muttered, her pink lips turning up on the normal side of her face. I heaved what, quite possibly, was the loudest, most relieved sigh I'd ever heaved. I realized that Lurai was still in my arms and, though I was loath to do so, I set her gently on her feet again.

She looked up at me, beaming, and it may just have given me a whole new reason to live.

Emily finally looked up, and Sam stood straight up again. He gave a sheepish wolf-grin, nudged Emily's curled knees once, before loping quietly out the back door, a pair of cut off jeans clutched firmly in his muzzle. I was shaking my head, gazing at Emily with appraising eyes.

"How on earth do you get the head of the pack to do everything you want?"

Emily smiled mischievously. She stood and walked forward, taking Lurai's hand in hers and swinging it back and forth.

"He may be the head of the pack, but I am the neck. And the neck can turn the head any way she wants."

Was her answer. Her tone made it seem so simple; like she was scolding me for not grasping it before. I shook my head, wondering if Lurai would have the same effect on me.

Then it dawned on me that she already did. I'd move the world for her; go right into orbit and spin it faster if she asked. I'd let her ride on my back everywhere, take her anywhere she wanted to go. I'd smile if she told me to smile. Frown if she told me to frown.

And die if she told me to die.


	4. Bleeding ears

Sam trotted lazily back into the room, now on two legs. His bare chest glinted with tiny beads of moisture. He shook his shaggy head.

"Raining," He commented, before taking Emily's face sternly in his large hands and kissing her lips fiercely. I heard her giggle behind his face.

Suddenly, I yawned. My mouth opened embarrassingly wide, lips pulling back over my teeth. I was known for my notoriously huge yawns. There never seemed to be enough oxygen in my brain. I covered my mouth with my hands, hoping Jacob wouldn't notice.

He did.

"Are you tired, Lurai?" He asked, concern dripping in his voice like venom. I blinked my bleary eyes, rubbing them with two fingers. "No, no," I began fervorently, shaking my head quickly back and forth, "I'm fine, not tired, I-" and then I was cut off by another huge, muscle stretching yawn.

Jacob laughed heartily. Emily shook her head, her eyes bright, in exasperation. Sam's arms were around her midsection now, and he bent down slowly to kiss the length of her neck. The expression in her eyes was evident; _Go to bed._

With renewed enthusiasm -and, in this case, chagrin- I grabbed Jacob's hand. "Oh, hey, what'dya know, I'm tired. Uh, Jake, walk me to my room," I stammered hesitantly, and the gratitude in Sam's eyes was overwhelming. Jacob seemed to be staring at anything else in the room; the ceiling, the couch. His free hand was thrust into his pocket; he knew very well what the couple in front of us wanted.

My suggestion must have sounded like music to his very sensitive ears.

"Yeah! Let's go," he murmured, before swinging one arm around my waist and steering me toward the old stairs. They creaked under his heavy steps.

We both heard Emily giggle audibly from the floor below. Jacob shuddered, pulling me faster. I opened the door to my new room quickly, so he wouldn't kick it down in his haste.

The room was small and bright, even in the evening light. The walls were a pearly blue, the ceiling mirrored it. There was a closet at the far corner, a desk with an ancient computer sat near it. There was a skylight window close to my bed; which was a queen, with fluffy white pillows and a dark blue comforter. Emily had gone to extremes to make sure I was comfortable. I silently thanked her.

I looked up at Jacob, who was eyeing the room in the same manner I was. He nodded perceptively, and grinned. "Nice room," he said, before swinging me back up into his arms.

"Jake!"

"Shh, you'll disturb Emily and Sam."

"Oh, like they care what we're doing."

He smirked, his teeth flashing briefly against his skin. I couldn't help but marvel at his face; it was perfect. Everything about him was perfect. His eyes drew my gaze again, and I nearly gasped at what I saw.

Jacob was staring at me. There was nothing but love in his eyes. No, not love, adoration. Although, love was permeating from every inch of his skin. I'd never had anyone look at me like that. It was almost disturbing; but very, very nice. It was then that I decided I never wanted to be away from him, not for longer than I had to be. It was that moment, that very blissful moment, that I fell completely, head over heals in love with Jacob Black.

His eyes searched mine. I wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him again, to feel his lips pressed against mine. I wanted that scorching, wonderful heat to spread through my body. I loved him. I loved him.

It surprised me when he was suddenly at my bedside. I hadn't even felt him move.

Jacob set me down gently. Then, he turned his back and covered his eyes with both of his large hands. I gaped at him, one of my eyebrows raised in confusion. "What are you doing?" I asked, an edge of amusement in my voice. Was he playing hide and seek?

"I'm covering my eyes so you can change into your pajamas," he said in mock exasperation, shaking his head from side to side in pity, "I thought that was obvious. Duh." He laughed.

I glanced at him gratefully. At least he wouldn't be gawking at me like most boys would. He was different.

I got up quickly from the bed and dashed to one of my drawers. I pulled out a pair of dark blue basketball shorts, and a white tank top. Easy enough, I thought, nothing too provocative here, right? I quickly pulled off my clothes, and replaced them with the mismatched pajamas. They weren't too embarrassing, so I sat back down on the bed. The creak was audible, and Jacob uncovered one eye, glancing over his shoulder at me minutely. "Okay to look?" he asked quietly, sincerely. He really didn't want to push his luck with this. My smile broadened. "Mhm, it's okay," I said simply, leaning back on my hands in a moral challenging stance. I smirked. Let's see if he can control himself with this one.

Jacob turned to look at me, and his brows were immediately lost in his hair. He couldn't help but suppress a slow whistle of appreciation. "You look nice," he said, huskily, and I grinned to myself at my little game. I was never one to flirt; this boy brought out a change in me. He plopped himself down heavily on the bed next to me. The dent he created with his bulk made me slide down closer to him involuntarily. Not that I minded being close to him.

Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist. I was surprised, he'd seemed so timid a moment before.

And then his lips were at my jaw. They worked their way upward, slowly, but surely, and then he planted them gently against my lips. Our second kiss was soft, and he seemed hesitant. It was nothing like the spur-of-the-moment first kiss we'd shared. I liked this one better. And I kissed him back with every fiber I had. His arms wrapped securely around my back, and I flung my arms around his neck in the same moment. I crushed myself closer to him, in hopes of deepening the kiss. His lips parted mine and his sweet, musky breath flooded my senses. He was delicious.

The kiss was broken suddenly, when a loud, grumbling howl echoed from somewhere in the perimeters of the house. I heard Sam and Emily leap up downstairs, as the door crashed open.

"Paul!" Sam shouted warningly, and I heard the faint growls.

It was then that Jacob thrust me down on the bed. He stood, giving me a reluctant glance, before hissing, "Stay here. Do not come down stairs." And disappearing through the door in a flash.

Yeah, like I'm actually going to stay up here, I thought glumly, before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and stepping onto the wooden floor as quietly as I could. As soon as my bare feet touched the floor, another set of snarls erupted from the floor below me. The two different pitches mixed together in a frenzy. The husky tempo of the second set sent chills down my spine; they came from Jacob.

I almost leaped out of the room, and flung myself down the stairs. I came to rest beside Emily; who was being securely held back by Sam. The look on her face horrified me. "What's going on?" I asked, glancing toward where Jacob and the man -I now assumed him to be Paul- stood.

Jacob was staring daggers at him. Paul was shaking openly, his eyes bright with unhidden anger. I strained closer to hear, as Emily grabbed my hand and hugged it to her.

"Paul, calm down! This isn't the place." Jacob was saying, his teeth clenched together to control his own rage. Paul's eyes rolled, and his teeth glinted.

"Damn it, Jacob, don't tell me what to do!"

"Paul-" Jacob began again, before he was cut off by a horrible sound. Paul's mouth was stretched in fury, and a garbled roar was reverberating from his throat. I whimpered, and Jacob placed a hand on Paul's chest. "STOP IT!" Jacob suddenly roared; Emily and I both jumped.

It was then that Paul leaped at him, fur sprouting from every surface of his body. I screamed.

"No!"

"Sam!" Emily cried, reaching out for him. But he was already flying forward, a scowl etched carefully on his face.

Paul whirled like a tornado. His rage made him blind to whom he was attacking. Jacob was beneath him, hands over his face, kicking wildly. "PAUL!" Sam hollered, digging his hands deep into the gray wolf's scruff and pulling backward as hard as he could. Paul didn't budge. And then, Sam was gone, replaced by the hulking, black wolf that had swept up the glass shards only moments before. But, this time, he wasn't smiling.

Sam's teeth were flashing as he leaped into the battle. The living room floor began to shake. Paul brought his teeth down on Sam's ear.

He let out a yelp, and then continued to break apart the human and werewolf.

A trickle of blood seeped from the wound. Emily gasped, tears began to splash from her eyes. I took her in my arms, squeezing her to me. But my own eyes never left the battle; they were locked on Jacob, who was getting hairier by the second.

A dark, russet hued wolf leaped out from beneath Paul. His lips were pulled back in a grimace, and, suddenly, he leaped into the battle too. Jacob thrust Sam aside, sinking his teeth firmly into Paul's shoulder. The gray wolf whimpered, and struggled. Sam gripped his other side, and they both began to haul Sam's struggling form outside. When the door clanged shut, Emily let out a choked sob. Her hands shook.

"Em?" I asked hesitantly, loosening my hold on her. A tiny, wet smile flickered on her face. "They'll all kill each other someday," she joked quietly. The deep whine from the front yard broke the grin immediately. My blood froze painfully in my veins. Sam's human voice made us both jump.

"No! No, no, Jacob!"


	5. Fatal

Paul's jaws closed firmly in the space where my neck and shoulder met. I whimpered, it hurt badly, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. Without realizing it, I phased back.

Apparently, so had Sam. He was hastily slipping into a pair of cut off jeans, while shoving my own jeans onto my body. "Help me out, Jake, we have to get you back to the house," he was ordering quietly, his voice thick with worry. Weakly, I reached down and yanked the jeans up farther. I let my arms fall. My shoulder, my neck, and my arm on my right side ached painfully every time I drew breath. It felt vaguely like someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the face and chest with tiny, freezing sewing needles. Hadn't Sam said it was raining? I couldn't remember.

Paul's persistent growls echoed painfully in my ears. I wanted to get up and punch him in the neck for what he'd done to me, but I found it difficult to move. Difficult to see.

What was going on? Everything was getting darker. Night couldn't be coming on that fast, could it?

The growling stopped, it was replaced by a fierce whining. Then Paul was at my side. At least, I think it was Paul. My vision was blurred. Sam appeared on my other side. I tried to move my head to say something to him. Wet, sticky liquid ran down my skin.

Was I bleeding? Panic rushed through me. _Damn you, Paul_, I cursed him, my eyes screwing up in agony. Paul's face was distraught. "Oh my god, oh my god, Jake, man, I'm so sorry," he muttered, pale. He thrust his arms under me, and lifted hard. A strange sound escaped my throat, my shoulder throbbed. More sticky liquid seeped down my chest. Sam reached over me to slap Paul hard across the head.

"GENTLY, STUPID! Or do you want to hurt him more than you already have?"Sorry, sorry!"

A garbled reply flooded from my mouth; it wasn't words, just sounds. How far away were we from the house? Sam slid his arms beneath my back, and nodded to Paul to follow his example. He did, and soon I was in the air.

My shoulder throbbed again. Harder this time, more pronounced. I let out a hoarse cry. Sam stiffened.

"God, Paul," I heard him mumble, something not meant for my ears, "what did you _do _to him?" I felt Paul's arm muscles tense beneath me. My head lolled back. I fought to stay conscious. "I don't know, man, I don't know! I didn't mean it…I didn't know he was there!"

Sam scoffed openly. "Didn't know he was there my ass."

"Does it look fatal?" Paul asked, his voice wavering. Sam didn't answer. I opened my eyes a fraction of an inch, just in time to see him nod.


	6. First Impressions

**6. Lurai**

It was Emily's turn to do the consoling now.

I was deaf. I was blind. The tears fell steadily from my eyes as I struggled as hard as I could. I wanted to see Jacob. I needed to see Jacob. I heard Sam, I heard Paul. Jacob's end; silence. They were talking quietly. Something was wrong with him.

"Let me go! Let me go, please-" I sobbed, cut off by the creaking and crashing of the screen door. Sam's agitated voice rang out through the whole house.

"Emily! We need you, NOW!"

Her face paled. She set me down as gently as she could, on the couch, and then rushed into the kitchen.

"Oh!"

Emily's exclamation drove me over the edge. With an angry sob, I stood up shakily, and followed her.

Sam and Paul were supporting Jacob, who was barely standing now. His head lolled down, chin pressed against his chest, eyes shut gently. I suppressed a scream.

But what was wrong with him? Was he only unconscious? Then they hauled him forward, and his head fell backward.

There were deep tears starting at the base of his neck, extending deep into the center of his chest, and down his shoulder. Blood poured from each wound, laying a path of scarlet dots across the linoleum. It cascaded down his chest, running to his jeans. The material absorbed it immediately; dark tracks extended down to his knees. Emily was working fervorently, paper towels piled in her shaking fists. She laid them gently against the holes in Jacob's skin, attempting to stem the flow.

"Take him to the couch. Sam, more towels," she ordered, and the dark haired man obeyed. Paul managed to drag Jacob the few feet from room to room and place him gently on the couch, making sure to favor his injuries. His face was pure white, instead of the natural tan they all had. He glanced at me, fear swimming in his eyes.

I launched myself at him, fists raised, teeth barred.

Paul let out a cry and wrapped his arms around his head. I began to hit him as hard as I could, unaware of the pain and the bruises that were already beginning to cover my knuckles. The tears made my vision blur. I was vaguely aware that Sam was wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me backward as hard as he could. "Lurai! Lurai…stop, stop. It'll be okay, just stop killing Paul!" He howled.

I was wrenched away from my target, but I still flailed wildly, trying to harm any part of him I could reach. Sam hauled me farther back. Paul let his arms fall, expression infuriated.

"I don't know who you think you are, girl, but you'd better not play around if you know what's good for-"

There was snarling. A dark, russet colored hand clapped down on Paul's shoulder, and whipped him around.

Jacob faced him now, standing, but only barley. His eyes were wide with pain, and his face was blanched, but he was up. Emily had dressed his wounds and wrapped them tightly with bandages and gauze. A small bit of the blood seeped through. _That's definitely going to scar_, I thought, as the tears in my eyes spilled over.

Jacob's face was livid. His eyebrows nearly connected and there were angry lines on his forehead. His lips curled up in a growl.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll tear you apart. I'm fine, thanks, now get out. We'll talk later."

Acid dripped from his voice, and I could tell by Paul's expression that he didn't want to fight with Jacob again. He shrugged away from his pack brother's grasp and backed out of the room, eyeing Sam and I warily. The shadow of a wolf passed across Sam's face. His mouth was turned down in a glare."You heard him," he said quietly, folding his arms across his chest, and eyeing Jacob with a small degree of respect. It was Paul's turn to scowl. He turned and left the house, the screen door banging in his wake.

Jacob was leaning precariously to one side. His eyebrows loosened and his eyes grew wide again, and a gasp came from his mouth. I rushed forward, worry etching lines all over my face.

"Oh Jake, are you okay? What did he do to you? I'll throttle him. That was a horrible first impression!" I cried, the lump in my throat making it hard to speak. I watched as a smile flitted across his face, replaced quickly by a pained grimace. "I'll be okay," he said, reaching out for me with his bad arm. I quickly ran to him, wrapping my arms as softly as I could around his waist. I stared up at him, tears still spilling down my cheeks. "Don't you ever get hurt again, Jacob Black," I muttered, gently rubbing his side. He let out a strange noise that sounded like a purr, and smiled again. "I'll do my best, love, unless you're the one doing the hurting," he replied, winking down at me.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, no getting freaky in my house!" Emily cried, her eyes wide with mock terror. Sam laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear that sounded a lot like "What if we're the ones getting freaky?", and that was our cue to leave.

"Whoa, at least give us time to get out of the room first!" I said, putting my hands up toward Emily and Sam and then shielding my eyes. I took Jacob's hand and led him toward the stairs again. I heard Emily call, "Not too late!" before collapsing into a fit of girlish giggles. I pulled Jacob into my room, and closed the door behind me. I pushed him down on his good shoulder using both hands. He gave in easily, pulling me down with him. I placed myself carefully on top of him, making sure none of my weight was resting against his injuries. I eyed them warily.

"What was Paul so angry about?" I asked, feigning indifference. I was actually very, very interested. I compelled him to answer by tapping on his chin. Jacob's face screwed up in an unreadable expression, before he shrugged on one side of his body.

"He was angry he didn't get to you first. He wanted to know why I got to be second in command, AND got the girl," he chuckled, shaking his head incredulously, "I guess I'm lucky. But I'd definitely give up second in command, just to keep you."

I blushed; he kissed my cheeks. "I'd never ask you to do that," I mumbled, the blush darkening. He kissed me again and again, then finally landed on my lips. He pulled away, and I yawned. "Go to sleep, honey," he whispered, stroking my hair, "dream good things to tell me about tomorrow. I'll be here when you wake, I promise." I leaned up to kiss him once, before closing my blue eyes and slipping quickly into unconsciousness.


	7. Surprise and burning nostrils

I was there when she woke, as I'd promised. Though she wasn't even awake yet.

Her face was beautiful when she slept. I'd opened my eyes considerably earlier than she would; it was the most comfortable night's sleep I'd ever experienced. Bless her for being gentle when she slept.

She was still on top of me, curled in a loose ball on my stomach and chest. I wrapped my arms around her dazedly, yawning as quietly as I could. I lay there for a few more moments, my face set in the calm serenity that Sam always wore, before I nearly leaped off the bed. A scent drifted toward me, magnified by my now very alert senses and the crisp air.

The scent of freesia.

As swiftly as I could without waking her, I lifted Lurai from me, setting her back down easily on the bed. She squirmed, but didn't open her eyes. I stood quietly, running a hand through my hair; making a mental note to get it cut soon. Disregarding this, I tip-toed out of the room.

Sam and Emily were in the living room, both bleary eyed. Emily was still in her matching striped pajamas. I suppressed a chuckle as I waved at them both, not pausing until I reached the door. "Sorry I stayed over…she's cute when she sleeps, y'know? I'm going to run to the beach real quick…back soon," I rambled, shoving the door out of my way and starting off at a quick, gaiety lope. I broke the trees at the beach faster that I'd thought, and my suspicions were confirmed.

Bella Swan stood feet from me, a sad smile playing across her face.

"Hi, Jake," she said in a subdued tone. I quivered.

"Hi, Bella," I replied, just as unobtrusive.

I could see the reluctance plain on her face. There was another emotion in her eyes, but I wasn't paying enough attention to decipher it. I wouldn't pay attention, although it was difficult not to look her in the eyes. The soft, brown eyes that once had lured me in. That could still lure me in. I tried to fill my brain with thoughts of Lurai, and how I should get back to her before she woke. I'd promised her. But there she was; Isabella Swan, the girl I'd been so depressed over for months. The one I'd loved so fiercely until I met Lurai.

_Don't let her suck you in, Jacob,_ I thought irefully to myself. I cast my eyes down, but they were immediately brought up again when she spoke, her voice so versant.

"I've missed you."

She took a few steps forward, and wrapped her arms delicately around my waste.

And I was hugging her back like the idiot I was. I inwardly cursed myself. I was so stupid, so young. I had a perfectly amazing girl waiting for me back at Sam and Emily's, and here I was, being affectionate with someone completely different. Someone who's compelling scent mixed with the too-sweet aroma that burned my nostrils. I snorted, attempting to flush it from my sinuses.

"Jake?""Hmmm?"

"I love you."

A twig cracked, I leaped away from Bella, eyes wild with fear. We both whipped around in the same moment, and my heart sank.

Lurai was standing just at the edge of the forest, her arms crossed against her chest tightly. Her light copper skin was now tinged with a crimson blush of nonplussed agony. I watched as her eyes welled with moisture.

"So, _this _is how it's going to be, then?" I heard her breathe, her nails digging into the upper parts of her arms. Words failed me. I took a blind step forward, away from Bella, one of my arms outstretched. "Lurai…I-" I started, but she cut me off with a quick wave of her hand.

"I do not ever want to see you again, Jacob Ephraim Black," she snarled, fiercer than any wolf. The venom in her voice pierced every organ in my body painfully. Her face crumpled with pain, and the tears spilled over. I stuttered, "N-n-no! Pl-please, let me explain!", before I watched the girl I loved serpentine in a flash, and bolt into the forest.

A few moments later, I heard Emily and Sam's screen door slam. Even fainter, her bedroom door.

I turned around, and Bella was staring at me. There were tears in my eyes. She waved me off.

"Go, you stupid pup, go get her!"

I nodded, before bounding away on the trail Lurai had taken, my breath for once coming ragged. I reached the house in a matter of moments.

Sam was on the porch, his arms folded sadly.

"Whatever you did, man, you've gone and got her right upset," he muttered, shaking his head, eyebrows nearly covering his eyes. "Where is she?" I needlessly asked, seeing as I already knew. Emily followed Sam out the door, her expression wrathful."WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she boomed, the huskiness of her ever so gentle voice making me recoil in horror. Sam held her back carefully, pointedly angling his face away from her scrabbling nails. "Fix it. _Now_," Sam pleaded with me, obviously distressed at his fiancé's current temper. I nodded, before edging my way slowly into the shack.

I flew up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I hardly breathed as I placed my hand over the doorknob, and turned it.

Lurai lay face down on her bed, her shoulders shaking in silent sobs. I swallowed hard. I had done this to her. It was my fault.

I wanted to run to her. To take her into my arms and immediately make her forget the pain I'd caused. I wanted it to not be my fault. I wanted her smiling.

I was afraid to move toward her, though, and when she turned to glare at me I started in fear.

"I thought I said I n-never wanted to s-see you again!" she grumbled, raking a clenched fist over her eyes and sitting up fast. I took a tentative step forward, one arm outstretched.

"Don't cry; you didn't mean it."

"I mean it. Leave."

I stared at her for a few moments, studying her expression. Her face was set in a hard glare, but her eyes were gentle, willing to listen. I folded my arms across my broad chest, and shook my head.

"No."


	8. Lying about pity

I glared at him again. I couldn't lie to him; rather, I couldn't lie to myself, so I pulled my legs up against my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My eyes were still on Jacob. His hand was still outstretched. I eyed it prudently.

"Fine. What do you want?" My voice was thick. I quickly cleared my throat.

Jacob rushed to sit on the bed. Once again, the crevice his stupid butt created slid me closer to him. I tried to scramble back; to no avail. I settled for pressing my chin into my knees, pushing away from him with the front of my legs. His breathing was shaky. I wanted to hug him.

"Look, okay? Bella and I…we're just friends. I promise. I'd never want to jeopardize what you and I have," he nearly shouted, tripping over his words in the race to get them out of his mouth. I scowled, my eyes full of disbelief. "Only friends, eh? Then why were you hugging her like it was something more?" His eyes grew wide with pain, and more tears fell from my eyes. He reached up slowly to wipe them away. I didn't move.

"It was only pity," he mumbled, eyes downcast. That cut it. I leaped up, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Pity?!" I shrieked, a hint of hysteria creeping into my voice. I quickly stifled it, lowering my tone. "It was not pity."

"It was, though! I love you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh _please_! Lying about pity is worse than lying about your grandmother dying!"

"But…my grandmother is dead."

"Will you SHUT UP, Jake?!" I cried in exasperation, throwing my arms in the air. I brought them down again and covered my face, swaying on my feet. My head was spinning, I felt dizzy. Jacob half rose, eyes concerned. "Don't touch me," I mumbled, hands still covering my face.

Did the walls always move? Why was the floor getting so close to my face? The hard boards smacked hard against my forehead.

Oh. I was falling. I rolled over slowly, my eyes half open. Jacob was above me, breathing heavily.

"Lurai! Oh god, are you okay?" He inquired, reaching down and lifting me to him gently. He cradled me against his chest, leaning his chin against the top of my head. My breath was shallow, slowly evening out.

"I'm fine," I murmured, trying to push away from him. It was like pushing an iron vault; nothing happened. "It was nothing with Bella, honestly, I'm sorry," he muttered, his voice cheerless. I managed a meek glance up to his face.

It was pained, sincere, and sad. I gasped; had I made him look that way? With my quickly arriving strength, I took his warm face gently in my hands. "Stop it, just stop. I'm the one who should be apologizing," I managed to stammer, blinking wetly. He shook his head. "No." Was all he said, before slumping down on the bed and bringing me with him. I curled up in a ball on his chest, listening to the erratic beating of his heart. I stared at him. "Calm down, Jake," I said, stroking his chin like he was a dog, "I'm okay. That happens all the time when I get too upset."

He glanced down at me, then nodded. "You do look a little better," he maundered, beginning to stroke my hair. I leaned my forehead gratefully against his cheek and let out a shaky breath. I really was feeling better. He suddenly jumped.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me, tucking his chin down so he could see into my eyes. I gave a half hearted shrug. "Not really," I replied cheerfully, and tried to sit up. He took both of my arms in his hands gently, and proceeded to pull me back down."You should come meet my father today, for breakfast."

I stared at him, my eyes vast. Meet his father? That sent chills of dread down my spine. I was never good with parents. He laughed at my reaction. "It'll be fine, I promise. He'll love you," he crooned gently, and it sent my fear away immediately. "Mkay," I agreed, before reaching up to brush the hair from my face. Then I leaped up in spite of his groan of protest.

"Shower," I said, pushing his face down back to the bed, "Stay. I'll be back."

I bustled about the room, grabbing my bag of toiletries in one hand, a change of clothes in the other. I ran to the bathroom. Unbeknownst to me, the door was not open. It was thick, made of polished wood and painted white. I crashed heavily against it. My head spun for a moment, then I burst out laughing at myself. I heard Jacob's rumbling chuckles from my bedroom. Shaking my head, I pulled open the door and shut it firmly behind me.

The bathroom was small, compiled of a toilet, a sink, and an ancient bathtub. The showerhead was a striking gold, along with the strange feet that were bolted to the floor. I quickly turned the water, purposely putting on more hot than I needed; I was shivering.

I turned the shower head on and stepped into the steam. The water hit my skin hard and stung for a few moments before I got used to it. I lathered myself in body wash before I grabbed my blue-berry scented shampoo and conditioner. Jacob had said breakfast, and that didn't give us much time to actually make it. If I had showered with my normal speed, we'd make it there about lunchtime.

I rinsed my hair after I had applied the shampoo and scrubbed my scalp precisely. Then, I turned the shower off, and stepped out into the frigid bathroom. I wrapped a thick, wooly pink towel around my body to dry off, and towel dried my hair. I then brushed it quickly into place. It'd be fine. It always was. It was already starting to wave in the places it always did. Maybe this breakfast wouldn't go as disastrous as I'd thought?

I reached down to the floor to pick up the pair of jeans I'd taken from my room. It was chilly today. I quickly pulled them on and fastened the button, then pulled the red v-neck t-shirt over my head. It clung to me in the perfect places. No wonder it was my favorite.

When I was finished, I stared at myself in the mirror. I had changed in the past few hours I'd spent with Jacob. Matured, somehow. But I still looked the same. I stared into the blue eyes that were my father's and cringed slightly. I'd never met a father before.

There was a knock at the door. I jumped a foot in the air.

"Lurai?" It was Emily. I let out a slow, deep breath, and turned the knob. She was grinning at me.

"Meeting Billy today?" She very nearly sang, twisting a delicate finger through her dark hair. I scowled playfully at her. "If you mean Jacob's father, then yes, I'm meeting Billy today."

She beamed, and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I kissed her's back, unable to fight the tiny smile dancing on my lips. "Have fun!" She drawled, before slipping into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. I rolled my eyes, and quickly jogged back into my room, applying socks to my feet as I did so.

Jacob was waiting for me, his hair smooth and his clothes changed. He know wore a different pair of jeans -ones without holes- a pair of black Etnies, and a tight, black long sleeved shirt. I raised an eyebrow, and folded my arms.

"You left."

He grinned, and held his arms out to me. "Only for a minute. I wanted to shower too, I'd have done it here, but I don't think any of your clothes would have went with my complexion." He brushed a hand across my cheeks lightly. I smiled. "Ready to go?" I asked finally, after a long moment of staring into his deep, bottomless eyes. He nodded, and then gave me an appraising glance from head to toe.

"You may want shoes first."

"Oh." My face reddened in embarrassment as I reached down under my bed for my checkered, slip on Vans. They were beat up and dingy, but I'd never ever get rid of them. He watched as I slipped them on easily. "Why is one of them purple?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows. I flashed him a winning smile, and said, "Because it can be."

He shook his head, and took one of my hands. Jacob led the way out of my room and down the stairs, before almost colliding with Sam as he placed a baseball cap on his head. I ran smack dab into Jacob's back, and he reached around to steady me. Sam laughed.

"Oh, hey Jake, Emily wanted me to tell you she's sorry for biting your head off last night," Sam said, turning the cap around backward on his head. Jacob merely nodded, simpering. "It's all good, tell her I said I still love he." We turned to leave, Jacob's hand firmly on my lower back. I meekly secured my arm around his broad waist, and he smiled wider.

Jacob's car was parked by the steps of Sam and Emily's house. He quickened his pace, dragging my along with him, nearly lifting my feet from the ground. He shoved me in the car as gently as he could with one hand, and closed the door behind me. I glared at him half heartedly.

"I can open doors you know. And walk, for that matter," I mumbled, crossing my arms across my stomach. He leaned over and kissed my cheek, starting the car and starting to drive in the same moment. "I just didn't want you falling over again, is all," he said happily, turning and suddenly cutting the engine. I started. We couldn't possibly be there already. I hadn't even had time to give myself a mental pep-talk!

Jacob seemed to read my expression. He reached over with both hands and pulled me into his lap. His lips settled on mine in a soft kiss, before he broke away and kissed almost every inch of my face. I sighed in pure bliss. He _was _wonderful.

"Dad'll love you, honey," he promised, opening the door and slipping out of the car as gracefully as he could with me in his arms. His foot caught as he did so, and he nearly toppled forward. I let out a tiny scream and clung to Jacob's neck as hard as I could. His arms dropped, and saved us on the branch of a tree before we could seriously injure ourselves. He laughed and righted himself, hands on his hips. My arms were still tightly wound around his neck, so the rest of my body hung limply, around a foot off of the ground.

"Jacob!"

A deep, hearty voice greeted us from the porch of the red, barn-like house in front of us. A man, much resembling Jacob, in a wheelchair sped out to meet us. Jacob unhooked my arms and set me down, releasing all of me but one hand. He dragged me forward at a run. He stopped quickly in front of his father, smiling broadly.

"Dad, this is Lurai. Lurai, this is my dad, Billy Black." The pride in his voice was evident.

Billy Black took my hand in his large one, and squeezed it gently. He smiled warmly, obviously happy that his son had come out of his "depression". He turned his wheelchair with one hand, leading me into the house. "Very nice to meet such a pretty girl," he said cordially, offering me a seat on the couch. I sat, muttering a shy "Thank you, sir", before Jacob plopped down next to me. As soon as his arm found my shoulders and pulled me to him, every doubt went away. I could face anything with Jacob by my side.


	9. Wolves know wolves

**I'd like to take this time to thank all you fabulous people who faved this story/added it to thier subscription list/reviewed. You guys win and I'm going to bake each of you cookies. Please keep it up! This story will not be over soon. Muahaha. Oh yes, you have to deal with it for a looongg time! I hope you like this chapter. I really had fun writing it. :D**

* * *

Billy rolled away from us and came to a stop near the television. He was staring at us with a triumphant smile on his face. He was just so thrilled that I'd gotten over Bella (Leech-Girl, he called her), that he wouldn't care if she had one arm and no eyes.

I leaned over to kiss Lurai's forehead once. She still looked nervous, but I wouldn't put her on the spot by saying that she needn't be. She nestled herself closer to me. How she could get used to my heat so quickly, I'd never fathom.

Billy was still grinning at us when I looked up again. I gave him a speculative look. "What are you looking at?" I asked, fiercer than I'd have wanted. But my father's smile never faded. "Just happy to see you happy, son," he said in his deep, husky voice, before rolling off to the kitchen, calling us to follow. I stood, and pulled Lurai off the couch in a quick tug. She fell into my arms and I crushed her against me, pressing my lips hard to hers. She leaned up on her toes to reach my lips, and I parted them slightly, inviting her in. She obliged, before leaping backward as Billy's voice rang out through the house again.

"Stop kissing -yes, I know that's what you're doing- and get in here and eat!" He chuckled, but the authority was still evident in his voice. I don't know if it was my natural obedience of my father's wishes, or the fact that I wanted him to love Lurai as much as I loved her, but I quickly took her hand and ushered her into the small kitchen. I sat her down in one of the brown, aging chairs. She stayed there obediently as I helped Billy bring plate after plate of delicious smelling breakfast foods and set them precariously on the small, wooden table. I glared at him.

"Sue's cooking, I'm guessing?"

It was Billy's turn to glare at me now. He raised a finger to his lips, but then gave me a sheepish grin and nodded. He settled himself closest to Lurai, and I took the equally aging chair across from her. Billy began to shove various foods onto her plate.

"Don't be shy here, honey," he said, as her cheeks reddened. I smirked at her from across the table. My father was forward at times, but he meant well.

Of course, most of the food found it's way to mine and Billy's plates. My father was a retired werewolf, due to lack of appendage use, and I was still growing. We scarfed it down quickly, then patted our stomachs. Lurai had barely devoured half of her plate. I took all three, and set them in the sink. I proceeded to scrub them deftly with a sponge, determined to get every scrap of grime off of them. I'd always been meticulous with the dishes.

Billy rolled himself over to rest by Lurai. He patted her knee and said, "You know, there's something about you that reminds me of someone. An old friend." From the corner of my eye, I saw her smile falter. "Oh, really?" She asked, turning her body so it was more toward my father. Her scent wafted toward me, courtesy of the breeze from the open window. I shuttered minutely. She was barely resistible sometimes.

As I watched from the sink, Billy rolled over to the china cabinet, at the far corner of the kitchen. He opened the wooden drawer -it gave an earsplitting creak in protest- and began to rifle through the many trinkets and papers that he'd thrown in there over the years. I remembered vaguely as a child when I'd often go through that drawer, awed by whatever I'd find there. I smiled.

Billy let out a grunt and shoved the drawer closed with titanic force. He wouldn't get that open for a long while.

He wove his chair back over to Lurai, a square piece of paper in his hand. "There we are. I know who you remind me of," he said triumphantly, obviously proud that he'd found what he was looking for. I replaced the dishes in their respective places in the old, wooden cabinets, before turning and looking over Lurai's shoulder as Billy handed her the item.

It was a picture. The man in it was tall, burly, and blonde. His face had a friendly quality to it, but it was unceremoniously beautiful. Even I thought so. His eyebrows were a shade darker than his flavescent hair, that fell down his face in familiar waves and came to a stop at his shoulders. The man's eyes were a blinding blue, true to their shade even in the faded ink. He was standing next to Billy, who was on his feet, no wheelchair in sight. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, but Lurai stiffened beneath me. Billy seemed to notice the unseen expression on her face. Her body shook. I grabbed her shoulders.

"Lurai?" I asked quietly, as Billy came up beside me. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice dripping with anxiety.

Lurai's face was oddly pale. Her eyes were wide when they flitted up to meet mine, and I started.

They were the very same shade and shape as the man's in the picture. I stared in disbelief. I couldn't find words. She got there first.

"Billy, who is this man?" she asked in a voice that was little less than a whisper, the picture clutched in her hands like talons. Billy looked apprehensive, but answered after a short pause.

"That's my old friend, Daeg Ralay. Why?"

The shaking of Lurai's shoulders stopped. Her face was vacant for a moment, lost in thought. When she recovered, her tremors had returned. "How do you know him?" She demanded, straightening up and shaking the picture, now beginning to get crumpled with how hard she held it. I was in shock. The disbelief must have been evident on my face, because Billy glared venomously at me. Lurai's ears were turning bright red. I let my hand slide down to her free one, gripping it with very little of my strength. Her eyes were the widest I've ever seen them. I shuttered. I didn't want another repeat of this morning; that's exactly what she needed. To faint in my father's kitchen.

Billy seemed to ponder his answer, before he opened his mouth to answer.

"Well, wolves know wolves, right? He was a part of the pack around sixteen years ago."

I froze. Not a hair on my body moved. I believe my blood even stopped flowing for that one fleeting moment. The only sound in the room was the rising tempo of Lurai's heartbeat.

When she spoke, her voice was strained. "A…part of the pack?" She muttered through clenched teeth. I felt Billy nod near my elbow. I was too busy staring into Lurai's face, attempting to read her expression. Anger was evident in her pulled-in brows.

"Do you know him?" Billy asked, as if trying to lighten the mood by a cheerful tone. Lurai nodded. I stared.

"Vaguely. He's my father."


	10. The story of your life

**I'd like to give this chapter a rating of M for mature. It's not too bad, but it does get a little...blatant, if you will? Anyway, this is my favorite chapter. A lot of things are explained. I'd like to thank all the fans of this story again, you guys are the best. Thanks so much :D 3**

**PS; If it comes out underlined or italicized or something crazy weird like that...my bad. I dunno why it keeps doing that to me**.

* * *

I fought with myself then, internally, for what seemed like several days. I was all too aware that both Jake and his father were staring at me, identical dark eyes wide with apprehensive shock. I knew they were both wondering how I'd react to this once I came out of my stupor. But right now, I was too preoccupied with the silent questions whirring through my head to care.

So, my father was a werewolf. That was interesting. Hilariously enough, I accepted this. Well, I was in love with a werewolf, wasn't I? I also couldn't help but ponder why all the scary, interesting things always seemed to find their way into my life. I found this vaguely annoying, and took a moment to dwell on that fact. I was a normal, seventeen year old girl. I wasn't unusually gorgeous, I wasn't brilliant, or fast. I was completely, one hundred percent _normal_. And yet I was the tortured hero of my own life story. It was a compelling thought to mull over, but I quickly averted my mind to the others floating around in the contents of my brain.

He'd left the family to join La Push's pack. I only assumed this, of course, and I made a point to ask Billy in the very near future.

Was he alive? Dead? Mentally competent?

I laughed. It was only a chuckle at first, evolving into a full, blown out peel of hysterics. Jacob looked as if he feared for my sanity. He had every right to, at this moment, and Billy still looked confused.

I quickly stemmed my giggles and covered my mouth, eyes shining with fresh tears that I attempted to blink away. I cleared the lump from my throat, and prepared myself to speak. Thankfully, my voice didn't break.

"Is he alive?" I asked first, my attempting to make my voice light and feign indifference. Jacob was still staring, black eyes wide. I glowered at him.

Billy seemed to shake himself, and then leaned forward.

"He's alive, last I heard," he said morosely, obviously feeling bad about bringing it up with me. But I didn't hold it against him. He hadn't known. I patted his hand sympathetically, to show I understood. He gave me a faltering smile. "Tell me about him, please. Everything you know," I whispered, instinctively grabbing the closest part of Jacob (which was a lock of his hair) and yanking him closer to me. With a grunt of protest, he obliged, kneeling next to my chair and resting his head against my arm. I reached over with my right hand and stroked his face lightly, more to calm myself than him. My eyes never left Billy.

Billy Black cleared his throat, and straightened his back. I heard the faint pop of his joints as he did so. I leaned closer, pulling Jacob with me.

"He was a good man, Lurai, you have to know that," he began, his voice low. "At least when I knew him."

My eyes grew wider than they already were. The lump climbed it's way back into my throat again, and I fought to clear it. "What do you mean?" I posed, my eyes finding the floor. Billy cleared his throat again, and continued.

"Well, he came down from Makah around sixteen years ago. He was all dazed, muttering about 'I'm not ready'. That was when I was still in the pack, Jake was only little. He asked to join and we all voted yes," he paused, and cast his eyes around the kitchen. They finally came to rest on the picture, crinkled in my lap.

"He was good. He knew what he was doing. Daeg put himself out to everyone, put his back on the line for them. A true pack brother. He was power hungry, though, and always tried to work his way up to leader when the time came for it. He never succeeded," Billy said; a smug grin displayed on his face. "After he was with us for about five years, he was still the farthest down in rank. Even the pups were above him. After a while, he settled for it.

"Well around that time, the whole pack was on the beach; bonfire. That's when they showed up." He stopped the story, maybe pausing for dramatic effect. I was nearly shaking. "Who showed up?" Jacob asked, forming the words I had just been thinking.

"The American wolves."

I stared at him, my eyes glassy. Only when I noticed that Jacob looked completely surprised did I start to pay attention again. "There are _American _wolves? Like, not _native _American?"

Billy and I stared at him as if he were missing something completely obvious. Which, in his case, he was. He quickly recovered. "Oh, right, never mind. Go 'head," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and ducking his head to hide his chagrin. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Billy shook his head.

"Well, they said they'd heard about us from a passing couple of wolves who'd come around our territory. They'd wanted to know if they could hang around for a while. For some reason, Daeg was all for it. So we agreed. There were only six of them, so it didn't seem like a huge burden.

"It all went smoothly for a while, until the fights started again. As usual, Daeg tried to take on everyone at once. He wasn't injured badly. That's when the newcomers decided to try and take control, and Daeg thought it was his own duty to ward them off. He fought them all down. It was the most epic battle I've ever witnessed! Well, anyway, they disappeared for a few days. Daeg had chased them out of our territory, but he stayed away with them. We figured he'd taken leadership of them. We found out we were right a few months later."

Billy stopped the story then, his eyes downcast. He brought them back up to me, and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

It was then I realized that I was clenching my jaw so tight that it hurt. My fingers were digging into the soft cushion of the chair that I sat in, and I quickly pulled my nails away. There were distinct marks that I hoped Billy didn't notice. I attempted to cover them with my leg, as I urged him to go on.

"Don't stop now," I whispered hoarsely, attempting to stop the grinding of my teeth. Jacob squeezed my hand lightly. He looked worried. I tried my best to smile at him, but I knew it came over as a slight grimace. Billy eyed me blatantly. "I'm not telling you any more, Lurai," he stated, folding his thick arms across his chest. My mouth fell open in horror. There was no way he could just _stop _telling me the story of my own father. I had a right to know. Billy seemed to tell by the stubborn set of my jaw that he would not win this battle. He gave a resigned sigh and started to speak again.

"He just came strolling in one night, six other wolves trailing him. He was very courteous at first, abiding by the laws and asking our permission to cross the border to our land. We welcomed him like a lost brother. It was old Sue Clearwater who smelled it first. They all had the stench on them, around their muzzles." Billy stopped talking. A shudder tore through his torso, and he shook his head, avoiding my eyes. "What was it, Billy?" I asked, although I could tell by his reaction that it was something very unpleasant. When he looked back at me, there was a strange emotion in his eyes. Was it pity? I growled.

"Human flesh. He said they hunted in their wolf forms and took people down…devoured them." Billy's voice cracked and failed. I gave him a few moments to pull himself together, while I pondered what he was saying.

Okay, so my father ate people. A new wave of terrified hysteria tried to fight it's way to the top of the sea of emotions and claim me, but I fought it back. I had to be rational now.

Just because he was my father didn't mean I was anything like him. I took after my mother. I knew that. I had to know that. Jacob had his head pressed into the crook of my neck. He nuzzled me gently, eyes full of concern; and fear. Fear of me. Either of how I was reacting, or maybe he was wondering if I took after my father after all. I leaned my cheek against his sweet smelling hair. Tears swam in front of my irises, making Billy's still down-turned face blurry. I blinked them back before they had a chance to spill over traitorously. I took a deep, shaking breath, and then let it out simultaneously. Billy seemed to hear me.

"Well, anyway, when we asked him about it they immediately got defensive. Said it was the right way, what we were supposed to do. The pack disagreed. He demanded part of our land. We declined." I could tell he was editing this now, but I didn't care for the details. I needed the gist, and then I needed to get out of here.

"It didn't end in a fight. He said he'd save that for later. And now it's been years, and he hasn't returned. News drifts around about him every now and then, apparently he's doing well with a few sons of his added to his pack now." Billy looked sheepish.

So, I had brothers. Half-brothers. I didn't know how many, and Billy didn't seem to want to dwell on the piece of news more than he already had to. I assumed this was the end of his story; the story that was my father's history, starting from the time he left us and leading to now, this present moment. It was strange to think of him now; huge, bulking, leading a pack of wolves large enough to rival La Push's pack. Something in my stomach stirred that made me feel slightly proud. My father; a pack leader. I banished that, though, replacing it with the fact that my father was a murderer.

They were staring at me again. Jacob's eyes raked over my face, genuinely worried again, and then stood erect. He glanced at his father, then gave a quick, tiny nod. He grasped the tops of my arms like I was a toddler and lifted me from the chair, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist and supporting almost all of my one hundred and eight pounds. Billy's chair was suddenly rolling swiftly away from us, to the door, where Jacob was now towing me.

"Thanks for the food, Dad, it was fun," he said half heartedly, but Billy managed a full smile. "I'm just glad I got to meet Lurai," he said, taking both of my clammy hands in his. Finally, I smiled. Billy was such a good man. I felt a surge of quick, fatherly love for him. I clasped his hands gently back; they were lost in his large ones. "I'm glad I got to meet you too, Billy, and thank you. So much." I tried to put everything into that simple 'thank you'. He had, after all, told me the story of my father that I'd been dying to know. With that, Jacob pulled me out of the door.

The drive back to Sam and Emily's was silent and strained. Jacob supported me through the house, but he stopped when my aunt and uncle eyed the vacant, melancholy look claiming my features. Jacob's warm lips were at my ear then. "Go ahead upstairs, I'll be up in a few minutes," He whispered, before planting a soft kiss just below my jaw. I quivered and, fighting the urge to drag him with me, tromped slowly up the stairs.

In my cool bedroom, everything hit me light a battering ram. It felt like someone had kicked me in the chest with a steel-toe boot. I managed to stagger to the center of the room before my knees buckled and my legs gave out. I fell to my knees and held my face in my hands, my palms and cheeks already stained with the stupid, baby-ish tears that I couldn't seem to stop.

And suddenly Jacob was there, his arms snaking carefully around my crumpled body, cradling me to his chest. He gently pressed my cheek to his shoulder, allowing me to ruin his shirt. His soft voice was the only comforting vice I had. "Shh, it's okay, baby, let it out," he muttered slowly, rubbing my back rhythmically with his fingertips. My tears dried, and my shoulders stopped shaking, but I still clung to him, my face buried into his shoulder.

After a few moments, he finally spoke, sitting us down on the bed. "Feeling better?" he asked, no hint of the usual teasing in his voice. I nodded silently, finally turning my now dry face to look up at him.

"I'm sorry. I really am…I ruined breakfast."

It surprised me when he laughed, long and loud. "You just heard the story of your life, and you're worried about ruining _breakfast_?" he asked incredulously, the teasing back. I smiled sincerely. Then, I leaned up to kiss him.

The kiss was meant to be short, sweet. What I didn't expect was the rush of heat that flew from his lips to mine, nor the clenching of the muscles in my stomach. Now was not the time to be alluring, but Jacob's lips were too much to turn away from.

Suddenly he was above me, his weight distributed carefully so he wasn't crushing me. His hot -in both senses- body was pressed up against me, and I was flat on the bed. He never broke our kiss as his hands explored my shoulders and the length of my arms, and back down. I quivered again in pleasure as his hands moved down the length of my body to the hem of my shirt, which he flipped up minutely so that he was caressing the soft skin of my abdomen. I couldn't help but part my legs, ever so slightly, and he groaned wildly as he pressed his body even closer. I let my lips wander slowly down his face, chin, the extent of his sharp jaw line, and finally to his neck. He groaned again, softer this time, my name leaving his lips in a husky breath.

And suddenly, his pocket began to vibrate violently. I struggled away from him, eyes wide, as his large and stuffed inside his right pocket and pulled out a thin, silver cell phone. I sighed. Jacob rolled off of me, toward the wall. He flipped the phone open, eyes closed. "Hello?" He said gruffly, his breath ragged. I smirked. I loved the effect I had on him. I clamored my way on top of him, settling into a straddle. Jacob's dark eyes flew wide as I leaned down to kiss his neck again, my lips making tiny circles just below his jaw. I heard an excited male voice on the other line. Jacob's eyes half closed, and he rushed to keep his voice composed.

"Yes, Embry, I'm with her now." He let out a quivering breath as I slipped my hands under his shirt and ran my fingers lightly over his abdomen. I heard the boy called Embry chuckle hilariously on the other end. I leaned forward to hear what he was saying, crushing my hips against Jacob's purely by accident. I watched as Jacob closed his eyes, pressed the phone to his chest, and moaned quietly. And I hadn't even _meant _to do that. A devilish grin appeared on my face. I made a show of leaning down farther and pressing my ear against the back of his phone, but I still couldn't hear clearly. Jacob's free hand clenched my bed spread for a moment, before it traveled up and covered his eyes.

"Now? Oh, Embry, not _now_," he hissed in despair, but his hand left his eyes and rested gently on my hips. I took the hint and rocked them again, relishing in the fact that he was now wrapped around my finger. Jacob squirmed beneath me, his face pleading. I smirked at him, and he scowled.

"Okay, how long?" He asked to the phone, clenching my hip as a tremor tore through his body. Jacob's eyes rolled back into his head, his back arched. "Fine, fine, whatever, see you soon," he mumbled angrily, snapping the phone shut and setting it on the floor. My job done, I attempted to swing my leg back over his body and lay next to him, but his right hand shot down and grasped my other hip, in perfect symmetry with his left. He pressed them down and I let out a sigh, before grabbing both of his hands in mine and prying them from me. He whimpered, and I laughed at him.

"You…are…not…fair," he breathed, his back still arched, the top of his head pressing hard into my pillow. I cackled maniacally, and rolled away from him, coming to rest in the soft curve on his right side. His breathing was shallow and uneven. I fought to keep my hazed eyes on his face. His fingers were running alluringly down my thighs, and he attempted to tow me back on top of him. I kissed his lips briefly, before pulling away and standing up. His lips clenched tight as he rolled onto his side, grinning at me.

"So, what was that about?" I asked casually, picking up my pink, gel-handled brush and running it through my wavy hair. Once it was soft enough for my taste, I turned back to Jacob. He seemed better composed now; he was standing, slightly hunched over, transferring the phone back into his pocket. My own was sitting in my still slightly packed suit case; turned off.

"That was Embry, Quill, Jared, Seth, Leah, Collin, Paul and Brady," he spouted off, still slightly breathless. I stared at him with raised eyebrows until he continued. "They're on their way over now, to finally meet you."

It was my turn to do the scowling now. "But I don't like Paul," I stated matter-of-factly, crossing my arms across my stomach and locking my leg into place. Jacob patted my head cautiously, still grinning. "Now, now, baby," he said soothingly, toying with the ends of my long hair, "Paul apologized to me, and I forgave him. He has a temper." I wasn't convinced. Jacob pulled me closer, and I went gladly. He began to tow me down the stairs. "It'll be fine," he promised, "Just don't be too angry with Paul. But I'm sure you'll like the other guys!" He sounded too enthusiastic to frown at anymore, so I let the smile creep slowly to my lips. 


	11. Welcome

**Thank you guys so much for being awesome. This chapter's for you :D**

* * *

I pulled Lurai down the creaky steps behind me, my hand clasped firmly around hers. Emily was stirring a large bowl of thick, red sauce. There was a vast pot of noodles boiling on the stove. My face lit up. "Spaghetti?" I asked cheerfully, drawing in as much of the scent as I could. Emily leaned the bowl away from me, smiling broadly, before setting it down in front of Sam. "Stir," she commanded, stoking his cheek with the back of her fingers. Sam grinned at her, before taking the wooden spoon from his fiancé's hands and attacking the sauce like it was his job. Emily turned and took a large, metal spoon in her hand and stirred the long, thin noodles, before turning her now concerned eyes on Lurai.

"You okay, hun?" she asked, her dark brows knitting together. Lurai rolled her eyes, but smiled at her cousin all the same. "I'm fine, Em, really," she said.

The screen door crashed open. The first through it was the dark skinned Embry Call, his shaggy hair hanging wavy in his face. He was followed by the slightly shorter Quil; then the light haired Seth and his equally light haired sister Leah; Jared came too, sidling sideways through the door because his broad shoulders barley allowed him purchase; Paul stumped quietly in next, his eyes on the two youngest pack members behind him, Collin, and Brady. Each was dark skinned and had dark eyes, and were unnaturally brawny, even Leah. I felt Lurai tense slightly, still hidden behind me. Embry's eyes were sweeping the room, drinking in everything. He turned to me, his stupid smile playing on his face.

"Where's she at, man?" He guffawed loudly, the rest of the pack howling in agreement behind him. I stepped aside, then, revealing Lurai and all her beautiful glory. Embry's eyebrows disappeared in his hair.

"Well hello-o, there," he said huskily, angling himself forward, and holding out his hand, "My name is Embry Call, my good lady, and it's very nice to finally meet you."

I growled from deep in my throat. Lurai glanced back at me before taking Embry's hand slowly and shaking it. My friend quickly amended, changing his posture so quickly that I thought he might fall over. "Think of me as your big, stupid brother," he said, smiling warmly down at the girl who was at least a full foot smaller than him. Lurai smiled, and said she'd be sure to do so. It was then that Embry stepped back to engage Sam in conversation that shy little Quil stepped up to meet her.

"I'm Quil. It's really nice to finally meet you, welcome to the pack," he muttered, eyes glancing gently to me every once in a while as he spoke. I grinned at him, and tossed a wad of paper towel at his face. Good old Quil, never wanting to over step the boundaries.

Leah came trotting up next, and Lurai looked completely terrified. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and waited, eyes tense. Leah Clearwater's face was almost always set in a scowl, and I noticed the corners of Emily's mouth turn down in a disapproving frown. It was a well known pack fact that Emily and Leah were second cousins. Sam had been dating Leah when he had imprinted on Emily, and that caused a family turmoil fit for a soap opera. It then struck me that Lurai, Leah, and Seth were kind of related; in a way.

Leah stopped in front of Lurai, her face still ugly. "Hi," she said, her tone dripping with so much venom that it almost stung me. I half rose from my chair in the corner, but a quick glance from Sam quickly found my rump back in the seat.

Leah stood in front of Lurai, staring down at her as if she were a cockroach on the sidewalk. Lurai looked up at Leah with very much the same look on her beautiful face, and I felt a rush of new affection for her. The taller girl stalked away then, taking her place beside Embry, who shied away. Lurai was the only one who hadn't shown fear in the presence of Leah Clearwater; wench of the pack.

Seth Clearwater romped up next, his round face jovial. He took both of Lurai's hands in his and kissed them. "Welcome to the pack, little one," he laughed, patting her on the head. Seth was easily the tallest, now rivaling Sam, who was at a ridiculous six feet nine inches. He had promised us he was done growing, and said the same for Seth, who was at six feet eight. I came at six foot seven. Shaking my head out of my height reverie, I watched as Seth stepped over past his sister and to Embry's other side, punching his pack brother in the arm.

Jared lumbered up next, and Lurai looked rather overwhelmed. I could see how meeting so many new people in one day could wear her out. _She'll sleep well tonight_, I thought, as Jared greeted her and made room for Collin and Brady, who came together. They each ruffled Lurai's hair playfully, causing her relentless giggles, and shook her hands at the same time. "Glad Jake's finally found someone who's good for him," Collin said teasingly, although he eyed me with wary eyes. I nodded at him minutely, before Brady picked up the rolled up paper towel and chucked it at my face. I caught it before shoving it into the garbage can, a huge grin on my face. I reached over and pulled Lurai into my lap, brushing my lips along her jaw line. I heard Sam clear his throat from across the room, but Emily was all smiles as she poured the huge pot of spaghetti noodles into the strainer suspended over the sink.

Embry leaned over the table, eyes screwed up in concentration as he arm wrestled Jared over the last cookie on a pink, floral glass plate. Jared slammed Embry's fist down hard against the rickety wooden table, making it shake. Sam gave them each a warning swipe to the back of the head, though he was grinning profusely. Jared snatched up the cookie and downed it in one bite, swallowing loudly. Embry rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Lurai again, who was seated comfortably on my lap, her arms around my neck.

"So, little sister," he began, flexing the stiff muscles in his right hand, "how old are you?"

Lurai's face reddened slightly at being called upon while the whole pack was present; or maybe it was the ever so evident fury on Leah's face. But she answered Embry warmly, as a little sister would.

"I just turned seventeen a week ago," she said, running the tips of her fingers down the back of my neck. Her chilly fingers left a trail of ice where they raked my skin. I leaned my head back against the wall. She was doing it again.

Jared turned to her then, picking a chunk of cookie from one of his back teeth. "Favorite color?" he asked, watching as Emily began to pour the noodles and sauce into one, huge blue bowl.

"Um," Lurai pondered for a moment, still stroking my neck. I did my best to suppress a groan. It got harder when she moved to the hollow below my ear. I shook my head quickly and gave her a teasing, accusing look.

"I'd have to say it's red," She finally answered Jared, the fingers of her other hand swirling in my hair. Jared's grin grew wider. "Me too!" He said, and Lurai smiled.

Seth raised his large hand from across the kitchen, eyes bright. "Favorite band?"

"Rise Against," Kim answered immediately, deftly, as if she didn't care what anyone else said. I squeezed her around the waist. She did have good taste in music.

Leah's scoff was loud across the now quiet kitchen. I felt Lurai stiffen in my arms and I tightened them, ready to hold her down if the tiff got out of hand. Emily stopped stirring the sauce and noodles together, her eyes on her cousin and second cousin.

"What?" Lurai asked defensively, her eyes narrowed to slits. Leah waved a hand in the air, a sneer appearing across her teeth. "Nothing, nothing," she chided, then pulling that same hand through her long, brown hair, "I just didn't think your choice would be so…manly."

Lurai's body became as still as a statue. I felt her move to stand up, and she was too quick for my sluggish arms. She was on her feet before I even had time to blink; her legs set, eyes still narrowed. Leah suddenly stood, too, ands he paced closer, towering a good five inches over Lurai. But still, the shorter girl never faltered as her ice blue eyes glared up into Leah's dark ones. When she spoke, her words were barely audible. But I was sure everyone in the room heard them as clearly as I did.

"At least I don't _look _manly, Lea-uh."

Leah's snarl sounded as if it tore her chest open. Seth and I leapt up at the same time. He took a hold on his sister's elbow, dragging her back to where she sat. "Stop it, Leah," he commanded in his deep voice, light brows knitted together. Leah was still snarling quietly as Seth pushed her down into the old chair. The grin he flashed Lurai was admiring.

Suddenly, Embry and Quil broke out into applause. Jared, Collin and Brady followed soon after, hooting and cheering loudly. Emily even had to work to keep her smile hidden. But Sam's face was serious, stern.

"Enough." Was all he said, and the noise stopped.

Lurai and Leah were still staring daggers at each other, both of their lips curled back. Seth was patting Leah half heartedly on the shoulder, rolling his eyes behind her back. Quil chuckled, and Leah threw herself out of her chair. It hit the china cabinet behind her; the dishes rattled threateningly, and Seth reached back to steady it. She was out the door then, thumping louder than necessary down the stairs and bounding off into the forest. Lurai was still on her feet. I had one of her hands, and was tugging on it like a child, begging her to sit. No one said a word.

And suddenly, Emily burst out laughing. Sam was behind her then, a stern, disapproving look on his face. Emily turned to him and laughed harder. "You can't tell me she didn't deserve that!" she panted when the laughter had abated, and tears streaked down her face. "Guess you're right," Sam said, a tiny hint of a smile on his lips.

I managed to pull Lurai back into my lap and secure my arms around her waist again. Every muscle in her body was tensed, ready to fight if Leah came back and demanded it. I rhythmically rubbed her forearm with my palm, and planted a kiss on the back of her neck. Immediately her muscles loosened and a smile came to her face. Her eyes lost the ferocity and gained back the happiness and contentment they usually had. Embry was laughing quietly and shaking his head as he began to arm wrestle Seth, now for the fun of it.

"We got a tough one on our hands, guys," he said loudly, winking in Lurai's direction.


	12. Imprints and money

**For Shadowgirl61; because your reviews are the best. :)**

**Okay, enjoy this chapter. It took me forever..for some odd reason. Yay for more imprints!**

* * *

The pack seemed to like me. I thought about this as I sat in Jacob's lap and helped him shovel as much of Emily's spaghetti in his mouth as he could. They'd all greeted me nicely enough. I'd even earned a few nicknames from Embry, and Seth.

The pack kept the questions firing after Leah's escape, until they were sure of every single measly piece of information about me. Favorite band, color, day of the year, and even my _shoe size_. Once they seemed satisfied they laid the Spanish Inquisition to a rest, devouring almost all of Emily's spaghetti.

Now the sleepy wolves were lounging in the living room; Sam splayed out on the couch while the rest occupied the floor and a few chairs. They were laughing and joking, even Sam, and that was strange for him. I was in the kitchen, helping Emily wash all the dishes and clean up the kitchen after their ravenous feast.

"The girls will be here soon," Emily said lightly, taking a towel to the chipped plate I handed her. When I looked confused, she felt the need to elaborate.

"The other imprints. Jared's Kim, Brady's Melanie, and Collin's Jenna."

"They've all go imprints?" I asked incredulously, scrubbing the sauce off another plate and handing it over to Emily. She nodded as she dried, her eyes bright. My nerves began to boil again. Emily seemed to see this, and she placed a damp hand on my arm. "They'll love you. Us imprints have to stick together," she placated me, smiling warmly. I did my best to smile back as the creak of the screen door brought us to attention. "Hey!" Emily cried as three equally russet skinned girls entered the kitchen with three equally large smiles on their full lips.

"Hey, Em!" The first said cheerfully, planting a kiss right on my cousin's cheek. Then she came forward, and did the same to me. I dazedly bumped my lips against her cheekbone, confused. "Hi, Lurai. My name's Kim. Jared belongs to me," she sang, flipping her long, black hair over her shoulder. I smiled up at her. Kim was tall and slender, with a round face and extremely long eyelashes. Her hair cascaded all the way down her back. "And I'm Melanie!" a younger girl said excitedly, her shoulder length auburn hair swinging around her face as she came forward in a bone crushing hug. I gave her an awkward one-armed embrace back, seeing as Kim had grasped one of my hands firmly in hers. She began to swing it back and forth like a child on a playground. My smile came more truthfully now.

Jenna -at least, the girl I'd assumed to be Jenna- stood back, still in the doorway. She was biting at her thumb nail nervously, but her eyes were bright. I could already tell why she and Collin were perfect for each other. Jenna was absolutely tiny, around five feet tall. Her dark eyes were large, almost too large for her face. She looked around fourteen years old, a few months younger than Collin, who had just turned fifteen. I smiled attentively in her direction, and she grinned back, her cheeks pink. "I'm Lurai," I said to her. I would have waved, but Melanie had taken my other hand.

Emily put an arm around Jenna's shoulders. "Jenna was the new girl until you came along," she explained, rubbing Jenna's shoulders lightly.

"Jenna!"

Collin came busting into the room, his arms wide open, followed by the rest of the pack. Jacob claimed both of my hands as Melanie and Kim let go, swept up into their respective boyfriend's arms. As I watched, the once nervous Jenna changed before my eyes.

Jenna's smile was to die for. Her perfect white teeth glinted against her skin as she leaped forward, throwing herself into Collin's huge arms. She buried her face in his neck with a delighted cry of "Babe!", and covered his face in kisses. I couldn't help but smile as I reached around Jacob's middle, linking my hands around his waist. His smile was broad as he leaned down to kiss my lips gently.

"You girls having fun?" he asked, tracing his thumb across my chin and up to my ear. "But of course!" Came Kim's howl from across the room, where she was holed up with Jared. Brady had his arms around Melanie and Sam's were around Emily, I felt a rush of pity for Embry. I was careful to block Paul from my mind.

I'd forgotten he was there. Paul kept silent at the left corner of the kitchen, hands in his pockets and his eyes downcast. He wouldn't meet mine. I glared in his general direction. Emily piped up from the sink, where she had been washing her hands.

"School starts next week, Lurai," She sprung on me, smiling sheepishly, "I forgot to tell you. But Sam and I've got you all registered. You'll be starting eleventh grade with the rest of these unruly boys, and Kim."

"Not us!" Collin and Brady chimed in together, each looking crestfallen. "We'll only be going into tenth. It's not fair, we don't get to sit with the pack at lunch," Brady whined, hand clasped on Melanie's. Collin nodded fervorently as Jenna dozed against his shoulder. It suddenly struck me how young they both were. Collin and Brady looked so old. I turned back to Emily, my eyes still wide.

"Thanks for the heads up, cousin," I cried incredulously, rolling my eyes to the ceiling exasperatedly, "That's only-" I paused, counting the days in my head, "-four days!" Emily rounded on me, hands on her hips. "Well I figured you'd know!" She exclaimed, waving her scarred right hand in the air. I sighed and covered my eyes with one of my hands, and Jacob squeezed me reassuringly. "We'll help you," he offered, casting his eyes around the room at the pack, who all nodded fervorently. "Yeah! We got your back, little one," Seth called, clapping his hands together loudly. I smiled gratefully at all of them. "Thanks a lot, guys," I managed to mumble, my face burning red again. Emily smiled across the sea of heads at me, an 'I-told-you-so' expression dominating her features.

* * *

The people in the kitchen dwindled slowly during the afternoon. Collin was the first to leave, along with Brady, Melanie and Jenna, muttering something about having chores. Seth was gone next, having to check that Leah hadn't killed anyone. Embry and Quil left with him, apparently going out for pizza even though they'd eaten enough food here at the house to end world hunger. Now Jared, Kim, Emily, Sam, Jacob and I were the only people left sitting in the living room. Jacob, Sam and Jared were involved in a very upbeat game of War, while Emily, Kim and I dozed against the edge of the couch. The game seemed like it had been going on forever, as War often did. Jared was in the lead, and Jacob was losing. He kept muttering every time he faltered that he was never good at card games. Emily began to braid Kim's silky hair, while I sat and watched, half mesmerized by the slow workings of the comb through the individual strands.

Suddenly Jared slammed his huge fist down on the floor, and a recognizable tremor shook the boards. "I win!" he cried, smiling, as Sam and Jacob flung the remaining cards at him. "I hope you're going to pick those up!" Emily advised, a warning buried deep in her words. The three boys made a show of quickly scooping up the cards and shoving them hazardously into the dilapidated box. They set it back on the table and rose stiffly from their positions, horizontally across the floor. Emily, Kim and I did the same, stretching and yawning almost in unison. We laughed.

Jared took Kim's hand in his huge one, kissing her lips. "You ready?" He asked, checking the antique clock on the wall. It was almost midnight.

Kim nodded mutely, turning back to us and smiling hugely. "Thanks for the food, Em, it was amazing as always." She leaned down to plant a fat kiss on my cousin's forehead. Then she turned toward me, her tired eyes bright again. "And Lurai, I'll be picking you up around two tomorrow." Kim leaned down farther and kissed both of my cheeks, patting my shoulder.

I stared at her, my eyes confused and apprehensive. "Picking me up for what?"

Jared began to pull him toward the door, after he'd shaken hands with Jacob and Sam. "School shopping, of course!" She sang in her usual, clear voice, before allowing herself to be towed out the creaking door. A flash of panic ran through me as I remembered my lack of money in my purse upstairs. "Uh…"I managed to utter, before Emily's voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Bank account, stupid. You'll never _believe _how much is in there!"

Jacob's arms were around me then. I molded myself into his chest, resting my palms against it gently, looking up at him, bemused. How had I gotten money? And why did Emily know about it? I remembered putting some away every time I had a bit to spare, which wasn't often. Last time I'd checked, I had only a few hundred.

"Your mother." Was all Jacob said. And then I understood. The money she'd had on her at the time, mixed with the money in her checking, savings, and retirement accounts. My mouth flew open, but I dare not dwell on the fact.

So, now I could buy school things. Clothes, supplies, anything and everything I needed for a new year here. And after that, I'd never touch it again. Jacob seemed to sense my discomfort. He rested his forehead against mine, blinking sleepily. "C'mon, baby," he muttered, scooping me up around the waist and throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a squeal of protest as the breath was knocked out of me, and I beat my fists against his broad back. "Bedtime!" Jacob countered me, and I could almost hear the smile in his voice. He sauntered into the kitchen, with my now limp form still hanging over his shoulder. Emily and Sam stared at us curiously. "'Night guys." I managed to huff, throwing a little wave in at the end.

Jacob took the stairs two at a time, and was soon at my bedroom door. He flicked the handle with one finger and it swung open eagerly, and clicked behind us as he stepped over the threshold. Then he flung me down gently on the bed, and turned his back again, huge hand over his eyes. "Go for it," he suggested, a grin turning up the corners of his perfect lips.

I rolled my eyes, but obeyed him, scouring my rumpled sheets for the pajamas I'd worn the previous night. They were nowhere to be found, and suddenly I realized that Emily must have done the wash while Jacob and I were with Billy. Panic flooded through me for the second time tonight. The only other pair of pajamas I'd brought were completely and utterly _embarrassing_.

I wrestled with myself for a moment, before Jacob let out an impatient cough near the door. I gave a resigned sigh and paced glumly toward the bottom drawer of my dresser. These pajamas looked more like a couple of spare pieces of fabric than actual clothing.

The top was a tank. Normal enough, white with horizontal purple stripes across it, and sloping dangerously around the front. I quickly pulled off my t-shirt and shoved it over my head, growling to myself about throwing them away the first chance I got.

The bottoms were the only really embarrassing part. The shorts hiked up my thighs, with identical purple stripes. I kicked off my shoes loudly and stripped my jeans off, pulling them down and throwing them at Jacob in one swift movement. The shorts were in place, and he removed his hand.

"Hey, what-" he broke off suddenly, his eyes wider than I'd ever seen them. My concern was genuine. I whipped around to glance out the window anxiously, almost expecting some sort of danger. I saw nothing but a thin sheen of rain hitting angrily against the glass. My eyes flew back to him, and landed right in the center of his chest.

Jacob was standing in front of me, staring down at me with an unreadable expression on his face. His hands were creeping up my arms slowly, hesitantly.

"Jake…?" I asked, equally as hesitant. His eyes were smoldering, burning with a new intensity that I've never seen.

"God, I love you," he muttered, crushing his lips to mine. Heat flooded from his lips to mine as I pressed them closer to his. It claimed my nose, my cheeks, my whole face, and progressed steadily down my neck until I was boiling. Jacob wrapped his arms around my back and lifted my bare feet from the floor. Automatically, I hitched my legs around his waist, and pressed myself against him. He gently forced my lips open and his tongue explored my mouth eagerly, his lips moving down my face. My jaw, beneath my chin, down my neck, my chest and lower….

I pressed my hands against his shoulders and shoved, pulling away from him. It took a great amount of effort to stop the kiss, when I wanted nothing more than for it to progress rapidly, but I knew we couldn't do this. Not now.

His grunt of protest nearly brought me back to kissing him again, and his lips moved against my collar bone as he spoke.

"Why?" he asked, his voice taking on the familiar, gruff tone I loved. I slid myself out of his slackening grip and landed roughly on the bed.

"Not now, Jake," I mumbled in response, and he nodded, understanding. I took one of his hands in both of mine, and attempted to pull him down on the bed next to me. It worked, and he slumped down on the side away from the wall, allowing me to curl up in the curve of his chest and stomach. My room was always cold, and I was insanely glad that Jacob was always so warm.

My eyes closed and I let my mind drift, locked in his embrace.

"You know, baby, I really do like those pj's." Were the last words I heard.


	13. Gone

**Seeing as we all know that I can't have Jacob be happy for an prolongated amount of time before his willpower is crushed again...here you go. :D**

Once again, all recognizable characters (c) STEPHENIE MEYER.

* * *

And I did love those pajamas. They were the single best things I'd ever seen her wear, and I'd never let her throw them away.

I woke around noon. Lurai was still curled up in my arms, her face pressed gently against my neck. I sighed, perfectly content to lay like that all day. But then I remembered her shopping trip with Kim, that was only a mere two hours away.

I shook Lurai's shoulders gently, pulling myself away from her. Her lashes fluttered as her blue eyes opened, and then she sat up abruptly, staring around.

"Am I late?" She cried, running a hand through her wavy hair. I laughed, stroking her back gently.

"No, baby, it's only twelve thirty," I answered, sitting up and kissing her swiftly. "You go get ready. I have pack stuff to do today; Kim picked a good day to shop."

Lurai looked hesitant, and then kissed me full on the lips again. She held it for a long, beautiful moment, before pulling away and pressing one of her cool hands to my sweltering cheek. "Have fun," she said quietly, her eyes bright, "I love you."

I grinned back at her, my heart melting for her all over again. "I love you too," I said, before she got up and bounded to the bathroom to shower.

Sam and Emily were already downstairs. I smiled at them as I pulled off my shirt, folding it up and setting it down on the table.

"I'm gunna run over to my dad's before I go on the patrol, Sam. That okay?" I added at the end, making sure not to undermine his authority, even though I was his second in command, and had almost as much power over the pack as he did.

He nodded mutely, his eyes glassy with sleep. He'd obviously just woken up. Emily patted my arm, her smile warm, as she handed me a piece of toast. I took it happily, shoving the whole thing into my mouth and swallowing loudly.

I pushed the door open and took off at a run, hastily stuffing my jeans into the thin, black chord around my left leg. I phased then, fur sprouting from my shoulders and cascading down my back. It covered my body in a moment, and I was a wolf.

"Where you going, Jake?" I heard Embry's voice in my head. It was panting, he was obviously on his way over to Sam and Emily's.

"I'm gunna run to my dad's real quick before our patrol. Meet me there," I replied, slowing to a trot as my father's house came into view between the trees.

I was suddenly on two legs, pulling the jeans over them. My bare feet thudded on the grass as I came to the door, and I threw it open eagerly.

"Dad!" I called, jogging into the kitchen and staring around.

No father in the kitchen. Odd. He'd usually be making his lunch by now….

I ventured into the living room.

Billy Black sat in his chair facing the small window that looked out over First Beach. His posture was oddly slumped, his hands resting loosely in his lap. His face was turned away from me, but I could tell that his forehead was pressed against the cool glass. His chest rose and fell rapidly, uneven, and I rushed to his side.

"Dad? Dad." I shook him gently, and he turned to face me.

My father's face looked oddly sunken. His usually dark skin was at least two shades lighter, and his eyes…his eyes looked dead. Void of all emotion. But when he saw me, his face broke into a sudden smile.

"Son," he said warmly, in a voice that was too small for him, "How are you? How's Lurai?" It was weak and half hearted, like he'd have stayed silent if he had the option.

"I'm…we're fine, Dad, what's _wrong _with you?" I asked, searching his face for answers that I knew he wouldn't give.

I was right. His face fell vacant for a moment, before the smile came again. It was forced this time; he was trying hard not to scare me. "I'm fine, son, just feeling a little sick today. I think I've got a cold," he muttered, eyes out the window again. I stared at him. A cold? Could werewolves get colds? I dismissed the thought.

"Well, are you hungry? I'll stay here. Sam'll understand," I offered, hand on my father's shoulder. Billy looked up slowly, his eyes sad. "No, no, don't put off your duty," he quickly countered, waving a hand weakly at me, "It's just a cold, Jacob, I can handle it."

I stared at him again, studying his face. I'd never seen him like this before. And plus, my dad had never had a cold my whole life. Not that I could remember. But Billy Black's gaze was steady, and I relented.

"Okay," I resigned, throwing up my hands in surrender. I stood then, backing slowly away, watching as my father turned again, in the same slumped over position as before, to face the window.

I turned fully and walked slowly from the house. As my hand found the doorknob and turned it, I heard my father's quiet voice from the living room.

"Jacob?"

It was all I could do to keep from running back to the doorway of the living room. He was still staring out the window, focused on something I couldn't see.

"I love you, son," he whispered.

I was taken aback. My whole life, Billy Black had only ever said he'd loved me a handful of times. Never did I doubt that my father loved me, I always knew that he did, but he barely _said _it. Billy wasn't one to express his feelings openly. I allowed myself a moment to watch him again, apprehensive, before I answered.

"I love you too, dad."

He turned to me, his eyes, once again, sad. His smile was tiny, barely noticeable, but it was there. "Go on, patrol," he ordered, attempting to point to the door. I nodded solemnly, still confused, but turned and did as he said. "See you later?" I called hopefully, pausing at the door to phase. I picked up no hint of a reply.

"Sam?" I called in my head once I was a good, few yards away. The leader answered immediately, obviously roused by the worry in my tone.

"What's up, Jake?" He asked, at full attention now.

"Do you think you could come by a little later and check on my Dad? You don't have to now, but in a little…he said he's feeling sick…" I trailed off, spotting Embry in his wolf form a few paces away. His eyes were worried.

"Sure, of course, Jake," Sam muttered in reply, and then he was gone.

"Dude, what's up with your dad?" Embry asked as I neared him, his wolf-face grave. I did my best to keep my voice nonchalant, but I knew that he'd heard the worry when I spoke to Sam.

"Nothing," I thought lightly at him, shrugging my furry shoulders, "My dad said he was feeling a little sick, that's all."

Embry's eyes were saturated with disbelief. I didn't want to look at him anymore.

"Come on," I offered, beginning to lope farther into the forest, "Let's get this patrol over with before Sam has our asses."

Embry laughed and bounded after me, launching immediately into a tale of a girl he'd seen on the beach earlier in the day.

* * *

I pawed at the bracken where Embry had hidden his jeans. I watched as he pulled them out from under a clump of dirt and phased before my eyes, slipping them on as I pulled mine from the black chord around my calf. They were on the ground when I phased, and I snatched them up as Embry covered his eyes and flung his face into a tree dramatically.

"Dude, at least warn me when you're going to start flashing everyone!" He cried, twitching. I laughed and threw dirt on his already disgusting jeans.

Suddenly, his eyebrows raised and his face perked. I stared at him curiously, glancing over my shoulder.

Sam was stepping toward us, buttoning his cut off shorts. His eyes were down and his brows pulled together, forming one dark line. His shoulders were slumped forward, and his hands were quickly shoved into his pockets.

My temperature dropped, and my face blanched. Embry was still staring at Sam, and I vaguely heard him ask what was up. But Sam was still staring at the ground. When he looked up, his eyes swam. I nearly convulsed.

"Jacob," he began, his voice thick, "he's gone."


	14. Stay near me

**I lovelovelove this chapter. It's my new favorite, and if you don't like it then I'll cry. Or something.**

* * *

I was sure we'd bought out the whole mall by the time Kim dictated that she was finished.

Laden with bags upon bags of clothes, school supplies, and other things that we really didn't need, Kim and I sat ourselves at a tiny Chinese restaurant in the food court in Port Angeles Mall.

"Kim?" I asked, as she examined one of the shirts she'd picked out for me. She replaced the light blue fabric inside the American Apparel bag and turned to look at me.

"How did you first know you were in love with Jared?"

Kim smiled radiantly, and began to toy with the noodles of her Lo Mien. "I dunno," She said, eyes distant, "I'd always had a crush on him. I sat next to him in Biology all year last year. He just…glanced at me one day. Imprinted," she sighed beautifully, and it made me glad. Kim and Jared were utterly _right _together. So were Sam and Emily. The imprinted couples ran through my head. Collin and Jenna, Brady and Melanie. They worked.

Jacob and I worked. Didn't we?

"Can you see…I mean, Jacob and I…?" I muttered to Kim, unsure. She reached out and patted my hand with her own, her smile still beautiful across her face.

"Of course, Lurai. You and Jacob are like the super-couple."

My face must have brightened considerably, because Kim let out a laugh and took a huge mouthful of her food. I followed, suddenly surprised at how hungry I was.

We ate in silence for a few minutes. Part of the reason why I liked Kim so much was because she didn't feel the need to fill in the small silences with needless chatter. That just got annoying.

Kim's cell phone began to ring from the purse that sat near her elbow. She picked it up and, with a swift glance at the ID, flipped it open.

"Hi, baby," she crooned in a too-sweet voice. It was Jared.

"No, Lurai and I are at the mall still. We just got done shopping and stopped for…what do you mean? "

Kim's expression immediately changed. Her smile retracted into a grave frown, and her eyes narrowed. "Tell me what's going on, Jared," she demanded, clenching the phone so hard I thought she might break it. Her teeth ground together.

"We are not coming back until you tell me…no!"

Kim's once furious face crumpled with pain. Her free hand clasped her other cheek as tears welled and spilled over her lashes. "We'll be right there. Where? Okay. I love you too." She snapped the phone shut.

Kim brought her dazed eyes up to mine. I hadn't moved since the conversation started.

"Lurai," she said, jumping up and gathering her bags in one hand, and my hand in the other, "We're going back to Sam and Emily's. Sam'll explain everything when we get there…" she broke off into detached, tear-filled sobs. She dragged me along the path that led out of the mall, her hair flying back and hitting me in the face. I spat it out of my mouth, still confused.

So, something horrible must've happened. That much I was sure of. Something bad enough to upset Kim and Jared, and possibly the rest of the pack. And Sam knew, and he'd explain. It must be bad.

But why wasn't anyone telling me anything? Did it have to do with me? And then a bone chilling thought swept through my mind.

Something happened to Jacob.

I knew I shouldn't have left him alone. I should have forced him to come along. Kim wouldn't have minded. Jacob really wasn't one to take great thought to self-preservation. I could have watched out for him. Involuntary tears spilled down my cheeks.

* * *

Suddenly, we were parked in front of Sam and Emily's. I didn't even remember getting in the car, nor the drive that should have taken around forty minutes. We'd made it back in record time, I guess due to Kim's more than reckless driving.

She threw open her door so roughly that I was afraid it may fly off the hinges. By the time I stumbled from her old, beat up Lumina, she was already on the porch.

The usually feathery screen door felt like a slate of iron as I pushed it slowly open. The whole pack occupied the kitchen, their faces sunken and sad. Embry, Quil, Paul, Emily, Sam, Jared, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, Melanie, Jenna.

Jacob. Where was Jacob?

"Wh-" I began, but Sam already had a hand on my shoulder. It scorched through my light cotton shirt and nearly made me flinch away. The alarm on my face must have been evident, because he started off with, "Jacob's not hurt."

I heaved the heaviest sigh of my life. Jacob was safe. But something else hung over the kitchen, something dark. I tensed again.

Seth stepped forward and took my hand in his, squeezing briefly. I gazed at his face, usually so jovially fitting to it's roundness. It was just as dark and sad as the others, and tearstained. Seth had been crying? But Seth _can't _cry!

I was spun to face Sam again, and his eyes swam too. I prayed that someone would just spit out what was going on, just tell me why everyone was looking so forlorn. I felt oddly out of place and happy, not knowing the news.

"Billy is dead," Sam said blatantly, dropping his hold on me. His shoulders shook. Emily rushed forward to claim him, pulling his head to rest on her shoulder. Seth still had my hand. Sniffs and throat clearings echoed throughout the quiet kitchen, and in my now silent brain.

Embry's gentle tug brought me back to attention. I was crying.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked immediately, once again remembering that he wasn't in the room. Embry nodded with his head to the stairs. "He's in your room, last I checked. But, I wouldn't count on a warm welcome…he's not taking too kindly to people right now."

I nodded at his words. I hadn't taken too kindly to people either after my mother had passed. I wiped the fresh tears from Seth's eyes and patted Embry's cheek, before nodding to the rest of the pack and totting slowly up the steps.

My bedroom door was closed. I vaguely remembered that Kim and I had left our bags in her car. I was sure they'd be fine until she realized where they were and retrieved them.

I opened the door slowly. I creaked angrily, maybe in accordance to Jacob's mood. I felt the tension as soon as I stepped past the doorjamb.

Jacob sat on the edge of my cleanly made bed. His broad back was slumped forward, his elbows resting against his knees. His face was cupped in his palms, and he was shaking.

"Jacob?" I whispered, my hand still gripping the door as it clanged shut painfully. He didn't look at me.

"Jacob?" I asked again, louder this time, stepping closer, one of my hands outstretched.

Several things happened simultaneously at that moment, as if in slow motion.

Jacob's head snapped up, his eyes wild, unseeing. He shot up off of the bed, arms outstretched, and hit me before he knew what he was doing. Halfway between grabbing my wrists and hitting the floor, he shifted his weight and turned in the air, realizing who had disturbed him Jacob's back hit the floor with an audible _thud_, and his head snapped backward at the door, and I hit his chest full on, knocking the breath out of me in a _whoosh_. As I struggled for air, Jacob moaned beneath me, shaking his head and bringing his eyes back into focus.

His face was different. Much different. He looked older somehow, more lined. His eyes were wet and there were dark, shining tracks down his cheeks. He noticed me staring and quickly turned away, picking me up in his arms and striding back to the bed.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, blinking slowly, "you scared me."

I waved it off, still struggling to find enough air to fill my depleted lungs. "It's…fine," I huffed, clearing my throat and looking up at him, my arms linked firmly around his neck.

"I heard, Jacob," I whispered, searching the eyes that were looking everywhere but at me. We were on the bed, and I was still in his lap. His shoulders convulsed. I pulled him in, then, resting his head into the crook of my neck.

"Shh," I soothed, stroking his soft hair, "It'll be okay. You'll be okay." My voice cracked, and I fought to keep it strong. I let him soak my shirt. I didn't care. When Jacob needed me, I would be there, no matter how many blouses I had to sacrifice.

We sat there like that for a bit, Jacob's arms wrapped tightly around my back. I formed a flat track on the back of his head where I continued to rhythmically stroke, my eyes closed. His grip didn't loosen, but his shoulders finally stopped their quaking after a while.

He sat up, eyes red and his lips pressed tightly together. My hand molded to his cheek as I consoled him further.

"How are you feeling, Jake?" I asked finally, my voice low. He simply shook his head, and gazed out the skylight window dominating the left half of my room. "I guess that's understandable," I murmured, content to lapse back into the silence that had dominated us for the past hour. But he looked at me then, full in the eyes. It hurt me to see how much pain he was in, how much he missed his father. Billy and Jacob had been close, I knew that much, with the death of Jacob's mother many years ago. Jacob was all Billy had, and vice versa. _But he has me now,_ my brain said smugly.

_No!_ My conscience raged back, beating against the walls of my stomach painfully, _Stop being so selfish! He can't just get over it!_

As my brain and my inner self tore at each other, I focused my attention back on Jacob. He wasn't staring at me anymore, but his eyes were focused out the window again.

"Lurai?" he asked suddenly, making me jump. I had been staring at a shaft of watery sunlight cast on the wooden floor.

"Hm?" I replied, toying idly with the damp spot on my shoulder.

"How did you react…when…your mother?" He slurred the sentence together awkwardly, as if not to upset me. But he didn't have to worry about upsetting me now.

"I lay in bed for three days and nearly took the head off of anyone who attempted to speak to me," I said quietly, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. My family and friends had forgiven me, deeming my reaction "completely insane, yet understandable" seeing how close my mother and I were. I realized Jacob was laughing. "And you just over it after that, did you?" He asked, the laughter still apparent in his voice, but his face was sad again. I began to stroke his hair again as I pulled his head onto my shoulder.

"No, I didn't get over it then. I've never 'gotten over it'. But, I did let it go, in a way. I just knew my mother wouldn't have wanted me to be sad and cry over it. And she never really left me, did she?" was my answer.

"And you don't miss her?" He asked.

"Well of course I miss her. I miss her every day. But that reminds me that she was here, at one point, because you can't miss someone who was never there. It's like they took a trip," I paused, glancing down at Jacob. He was watching me intently, a calm look on his face. I kissed his forehead, "We'll see them in a while."

And then he nodded against my shoulder, his eyes at the window again. We stayed silent for a few moments, listening to the muffled voices of the pack downstairs. I looked down at him, and his face looked closer to the one I was used to seeing.

"We should probably go down stairs and let everyone know you're okay," I said, gently rising from his lap and starting toward the door.

And he was at my side in an instant, gripping my hand like a lost child, his eyes wide. "Stay near me," he begged, allowing himself to be pulled out the door.

"I am wherever you are," I said simply.


	15. Dangerous fool

**FINALLY! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN.**

**I. love. this. chapter. Jacob's POV is so sad. Apparently I can't even have my own characters happy for a prolonged amount of time. xD This is where it starts to get interesting. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Love,  
**

**Angie Anonymous**

* * *

It's been days. It feels like weeks. And today was the first day of school.

I was awake before Lurai, as usual, and I decided to run home. _Home_. But it wasn't home, not without my father.

I found that I was only able to stay there long enough to shower and change. That's all I ever went there for. The house seemed oddly cold now, distant, maybe haunted, even. And I didn't dare venture into the living room anymore.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a plain gray t-shirt, slipped on my same old shoes and walked out of the house again, a tattered black book bag hung over my shoulder. I didn't look back; I never did.

I picked Lurai up at Sam and Emily's, in the Rabbit. Embry, Quil and Paul were squished angrily in the back seat. Jared had decided to drive Kim by himself. It was a good thing, because I could barely fit Lurai in with my three pack-mates, and she was tiny.

She smiled tentatively at me as she slipped herself in the front seat, and I made no attempt to smile back. The funeral had been that Sunday, two days ago, and since then, I'd become moody and depressed.

She liked to think that she knew how I felt. But, of course I knew she did. She knew exactly how I was feeling. A part of me knew that.

But the other part, the more dominant part, ached to be alone in my suffering. Her constant help and comfort was something that I wanted away from. At least, for the time being.

I didn't want to put her through this. I was being distant; I could tell she knew, because after about five minutes in the car she gave up on me and turned to engage Embry and Quil in conversation. I chuckled inwardly that she was still ignoring Paul. The girl could hold grudges, and that made me even more nervous for what I was going to do today.

I wasn't going to put her through this any longer.

We arrived at La Push High School faster than I'd thought possible. I guess being lost in my own head had made me speed.

Seth rushed forward to greet Lurai with a joyous cry of "Hey, little one!". Seth was always there with hugs and squeezes for her. If I wasn't so sure he had his eye on someone else, I'd have killed him by now.

I led the way into the school. Kim and Jared had fallen into step with us, and they each greeted my girlfriend in turn, with happy voices. Everyone loved her. Everyone including me.

The morning progressed slowly, monotonously. I had a few classes with Quil and Embry, and one with Jared. None so far with Lurai. I didn't know how I could be so lucky. Surely she'd hate me. She'd never want to talk to me again. But could I blame her? Of course not.

Lunch rolled around quickly. The pack -save for Brady and Collin, and their respective girlfriends- mulled around the largest table in the room, laying claim for the rest of the year quickly. Lurai took the seat next to me. It was all I could do not to kiss the pain from her face. She seemed to know what was coming.

It passed without event, the rest of the day. The pack converged around the Rabbit after school had ended. I sighed to myself. _Now or never_,_ Jacob_,_ you idiot_, I thought to myself, as the words flew from my lips easily, as if I'd rehearsed them.

"Lurai? Can we talk?"

The pack immediately froze. Each pair of eyes flitted to me, and questions roared from them. I attempted to ignore the glares as I told them to wait there, and took Lurai's elbow, leading her off to a point behind the school, where the trees shaded.

She looked up at me then, worry etched on her face. Apprehension colored her tone as she spoke.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, as if she already knew.

"We…I…need a break," I said cleanly, firmly, trying to end the subject. But that didn't stop her. Nothing did.

"Why?"

I hadn't expected that. She had to know that she needed to stay away. I was unstable, dangerous. I didn't want her to get hurt. I didn't want us to end up the next 'Sam-and-Emily' incident.

"I don't love you," I said simply, as arrogantly as I could. My heart was screaming at me, along with my brain. They both agreed that I was being a complete fool. But I had to take every precaution to make sure that she stayed safe.

And then I watched as the pain flew across her face, and tears welled in her eyes. She clutched her midsection, hard, and clenched her jaw. "I-…I…I'll take you home," I finally managed, placing a hand on her shoulder and beginning to steer her from the secluded spot we'd come to.

"No," she said, wrenching herself from me and storming forward on her own, "Kim and Jared will take me."

"If you're sure," I whispered, my voice cracking minutely. She glanced at my face for a fleeting moment, searching, and then turned, and paced away from me.

"Lurai?" I heard Embry's worried voice first, and saw him reach out, "What happened? Why are you crying?" His tone became fierce, and I kept walking. Seth was with her too, and she was folded into his side, her face buried in his chest. I growled beside myself; she was still mine.

Kim was stroking her hair, her face screwed up in anger. Jared had a hold on her upper arm, and he was soothing her quietly. But she pulled away from him, her dark eyes still fixed on me.

"You selfish, uncaring, _bastard_," Kim cried, her teeth clenched menacingly. But I already knew what I was. I already knew I was being selfish, but I cared. Of course I cared. I loved Lurai. And I always would.

But I would never be the same. Now, I would always be short tempered, easily angered, jumpy, and _dangerous_.

* * *

It was getting dark, and that stupid whelp hadn't returned yet. I was pacing the cliff face, as I often did these days, ever since I'd heard about _her_.

She was very much alive, according to the last report. My hopes of her maybe getting hit by a truck or some other natural occurrence leading her death had been squashed, and I wasn't going to wait any longer.

From the moment I'd found out she existed, I'd hated her. And I didn't know why. Maybe, because she ruined my happy life, and the plans I had for it.

Lila Young smelled amazing. And she looked utterly appetizing. I would wait, though, to have her, because she was also gorgeous. Her body was perfect. And those nights we shared….

I broke off the thought then, staring out across the field. I had brought the pack to the nearby mountains around the La Push reservation weeks ago, when I had first sent the scout to the old house. She wasn't there.

I had made him stay and find out information on where she may be. Lila Young was dead, and that was a shame. But it didn't tear at my heart, for, I didn't love her. I loved the fact that someday I would get to taste her. I had been sustained the previous night, thanks to the careful work of my sons. They had brought enough carrion from the nearby campsite of stupid, senseless humans. Two strong men, and a woman.

A rustling of the bushes at my left caused me to fall into a crouch, snarling violently. But a familiar face protruded from the greenery, and I calmed immediately, shaking my blonde hair from my face.

"Ah, Damon," I greeted my eldest son, clapping him on the shoulder. His blue eyes were frantic with bloodlust; he had just fed, I could see, and the scent of deer invaded my nostrils with every breath he exuded from his panting mouth.

"Father," he muttered, tucking a blonde hair behind his ear, "I bring news."

My attention was caught, and I ushered him closer, sitting him down on a boulder next to the tent I occupied when I tired.

"Share," I said in a friendly tone, that I only used with my sons and their assorted mothers. Damon's eyes had a familiar glint; he was excited.

"The scout has returned. I left him at the carcass, though, so he could eat what I had finished. I came to pass the news to you myself, father," he panted. My son was always excited about being the first to share the news with me. He thought it raised his rank ever so slightly; he aspired to become leader, one day, when I was gone.

But I would never be gone. And this pup would never take my place.

But of course, he would never know that.

"And?" I pressed gruffly; I didn't have time for his games.

"The second dog's father died on Friday," he began, and I knew exactly who he meant.

"Billy Black? Dead?" I asked, my own eyes excited now. I had been waiting to hear that for years. That pathetic old dog had finally aged. Aged enough to die. I was elated.

"And? Come on, son, I don't have forever," I muttered, even though I did in fact, have forever.

"Broke her heart, he did," he said, his white teeth flashing, covered in gore, "left her, just this afternoon. But the rest of the pack was there to comfort her. He's running now, but his leader ordered him back."

And the young Jacob Black had left her. Lurai was alone, with no one to protect her. Surely the pack wouldn't come to her aid, she was no longer one of them, no longer with her respective imprinter.

"Why did he leave her?" I asked Damon, my own voice an aroused whisper. Damon was feeding off of my heated mood. He was shaking violently under my grip on his shoulder, and I jolted him back to attention.

"Tell me!" I growled quickly, physically jostling him. Damon shrunk in fear, and progressed to the rest of his tale. He knew as well as any that my temper was none to be reckoned with.

"He said he didn't love her no more," Damon sneered, thoroughly enjoying the discomfort of his wretched half sister. He, along with the rest of his siblings, had been brought up to despise her as much as I did. And all seven did a good job of it; only the young one questioned it now, and he would be taught the hard way.

"You have done well, Damon," I murmured to him, and he nearly yelped in glee. Ah, Damon; so easy to please.

"Now," I said, with a hint of resentment in my voice, "Kendra has been waiting for you. Go to her."

And he went gladly, shouting out the name of his pathetic human imprint that he fought for, and protected. His love for her was widely unaccepted, especially by his brothers and I. Only the young one gave his blessing, and he, once again, would be taught the hard way.

I watched as the small, red haired female flung herself into my son's arms and kissed his face eagerly, smiling.

This roused my distaste -and, ironically, my hunger- for humans.

And Lurai would be my next victim. The blemish that covered my record would be washed away soon enough.


	16. Crash

**This chapter is painfully short. But it's really only a filler. A few more brand new characters to be introduced on Daeg's side! I'll upload some sort of family tree thing in a little bit so you guys aren't confused by all the pairings and whatnot. It is a rather confusing pack.**

* * *

"_I don't love you."_

Four extremely simple, harmless words.

Four extremely simple, harmless words that sent my world crashing down around me.

Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder, murmuring something about taking me home. But he wouldn't be taking me anywhere, not if I had a say in it.

"No," I growled, wrenching away so hard and fast that I almost pulled my arm out of the socket, "Kim and Jared will take me."

Why was I so sure of this? Jacob had just broken up with me, so did that mean I wasn't a part of the pack anymore? Was I ever a part of the pack?

I glanced at him then, and his face was blank. There was no pain, no regret, only a detached curiosity; he was possibly wondering why I was still there.

I stopped looking, and turned on my heel. My shoes thudded gently against the asphalt as I jogged back toward the waiting pack, who were all staring at me with the exact same expression on their face; worry.

"Lurai?" I looked up. It was Embry. He rushed forward, extending down to his knees, to be eye level with me. I felt like a child.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" He nearly shook me, voice fierce, protective. I felt a surge of affection for Embry.

That's when Seth appeared at my side, equally worried, and half terrified that I was crying. I hadn't even realized that I was.

His warm arm folded across my shoulders, and Embry spun me around. I crumpled into Seth's side, burying my face in his chest. "Shh," he crooned, holding me closer, "It'll be okay."

And then Jacob showed up.

Kim, who had been gently stroking my hair a moment before, nearly flung herself at Jacob with all the ferocity of a lioness protecting her cubs.

"You selfish, uncaring, _bastard_," she screeched, and Jared grabbed her arm again. "Jake," he said, but the Rabbit's tires were already screaming, leaving black marks on the faded gray asphalt.

He was gone.

"Come on, love," Kim said gently, taking my book bag in her hands and attempting to pull me away from Seth. When he didn't let go, she gave up, guiding us both toward her Lumina.

Jared sat in the drivers seat, while Kim occupied the passenger's side. The couple were discussing something in hushed tones. Usually, I'd be straining to catch bits and pieces, but I didn't care now. I didn't care about anything.

Seth was still holding me. I was laid out across him, Embry, and Quil in the back seat. The ride was silent except for Seth's constant comforting and Kim's hissed words.

We arrived at my cousin's house after what seemed to be a long while. Jared drove like a grandpa. I'd have to remind myself never to count on him for a ride if I was in a hurry. I wondered how Kim dealt with that.

Sam was waiting outside on the porch. His eyebrows seemed to be knitted together, and they nearly touched when Seth pulled me out of the car. I was still in his arms, my face resting gently against his shoulder, slightly lolling back as he walked. "What happened?" Sam asked suddenly, as I was gently transferred into his arms from Seth's. I let out a whimper of protest but didn't move. My arms felt heavy.

I realized Embry was clutching one of my hands, his expression still worried. "Is she alive?" He asked, his expression much mirroring Sam's, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Of course I'm alive, you dolt," I grumbled in distemper, screwing my stinging eyes up so I could view him properly. My voice sounded odd; cracked, uneven, and quiet. I felt Sam tighten around me. I squirmed.

"Let me down," I ordered, some of my old authority edging back into my tone. But pack leader Sam Uley refused with a distinct shake of his head. "No way," he said, trudging back into the house with Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared and Kim on his heels.

Emily was waiting, a wooden spoon clutched like a sword in her left hand.

"Where is he?" She crowed, swinging it menacingly. Seth and Embry ducked out of the way, while Quil cowered by the corner. "Calm down, Em, he's not here!" He shouted, covering his head as Emily brought her weapon down hard on his knuckles.

"Find out where he is, Sam," my cousin ordered her fiancé, attempting to retrieve me from Sam's arms. In the middle of the transfer, I squirmed away, landing heavily on my back against the linoleum. Seth hooked one of his arms around my waist and hauled me upright, brushing the dust off of my back with one of his hands. I swayed, mumbled a thanks, and allowed myself to be lifted up onto the white counter. Sam was already out the door, his shirt laying abandoned on the kitchen floor. Emily bent to pick it up, folding it carefully and setting it on the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry, baby," She said to me, pulling me into a hug. Why was everyone saying that?

"Look," I said, hugging her back, but then pushing her away gently, "So, Jacob left me. I…" -my voice cracked; I cleared it- "am not going to dwell over it and cry like some pathetic teenager."

"But you are a teenager." Came Seth's gruff voice from my right. I swatted at him.

"You take after your mother," Emily muttered to me.

Was I going to end up like her? Alone, with a baby?

But she had made a good life for us, without my father. So, really, I didn't need Jacob to be happy.

But I knew I was lying to myself.

* * *

"Stop pacing, Daeg, you're making me nervous."

Damon's mother, Felicia, scolded from where she rest at my feet. She was biting her nails again, a habit that I abhorred. I snatched her hand from her mouth rather roughly, before letting out a growl and holding it to my warm face. Felicia was my favorite of the mother's of my son's. Damon was our protégé, if you will, and the life that stirred in her now was also my own.

But I had the strangest feeling it wasn't going to follow it's brother's footsteps. I had the strangest feeling that the fetus in my mate's womb was female.

Felicia stroked my cheek, her dark hair dancing around her face in thick waves. I placed myself resolutely on the ground next to her, and allowed her to run her fingers through my hair, as I often did when I needed to relax.

We would have to wait at least a month or two to attack La Push. And this made me angry. And, we couldn't afford to move Felicia now. Her stomach was still growing at six months, and she was becoming short tempered.

"Only three more months, and I can phase again," she mumbled, her slight Spanish accent adding a purr to her words. "It has been too long since we ran together, no?"

I nodded, nuzzling my face farther into her sweet smelling neck. It was times like these that I did not regret kidnapping Felicia from her pack, somewhere farther down in Spain. And times like these when I was glad she no longer resented me for it.

I looked down into the field idly, watching my sons train. It was a sight, an amusing one at that, until I realized that there were only six blonde heads bouncing about in the tall grass.

"Where is Damon?" I thundered, leaping up from where I had just been sitting. Felicia clawed her way up my side, heaving.

"I don't know, I last saw him with Kendra…where are you going? Daeg?" Worry flooded her tone.

Ignoring duty to fool around with that waste of space? The whelp was lucky I let him keep her around!

Damon and Kendra's tent was not far from the clearing. It was made of the same thick material as mine. I wrenched the zipper down and shoved my head in, eyes blazing.

"Damon!"

My son jumped. His large, dinner plate sized hand was resting gently atop Kendra's stomach, and there was a new look in his eyes. A look that I'd been fearing for seventeen years.

"Kendra is pregnant!" And he was _proud_.

I barely held in a snarl as the red-haired bitch gave me a shy smile.

"Wonderful," I muttered, and my son brightened for only a moment, "Another thing to slow us down." My teeth flashed, and I retreated from the tent.

"Well, I'm happy for them."

I whipped around then, my hair stinging painfully in my eyes.

There stood Kaine, my youngest son, and the bane of my existence.

"Of course _you _are," I growled at him, then softened my tone. _Catch more flies with honey than with vinegar_, my brain roared at me. "Now go, be a good boy, and train with your brothers."

But Kaine didn't move. He stared at me with the unfamiliar brown eyes that I wasn't used to seeing on my children.

So I picked up my hand and swatted him across the face, hard.

And it gave me a strange sense of accomplishment when he crumpled to the ground.

So weak, just like his sister would be.


	17. INTERLUDE: Family Tree

Family Tree

**Daeg Ralay: **Although his age would be around forty-seven in human years, Daeg is a werewolf, so he looks around twenty. Blonde hair, blue eyes, gigantic build. Very smart, cunning, power hungry. Sees is children more as tools than actual people. Father of Lurai, Damon, Kaine, Tristian, Gerard, Barnaby, Joshua, Dominic, and soon to be Noelle. Wolf appearance: light gold, same blue eyes.

**Felicia Morales: **Age in human years: 36. Daeg's first and foremost mate. His favorite. Dark auburn, wavy hair. Green eyes. Very tall and beautiful. Clearly Spanish. Daeg kidnapped her from her pack in Spain seventeen years ago to be the mother of his first son. She resented him for a while, but grew to love him. Mother of Damon and soon to be Noelle. Nearing her seventh month of pregnancy. Wolf appearance: very dark brown, almost black, same green eyes.

**Addison McCracken: **Age in human years: 39. The second addition to the pack. Constantly jealous of Felicia, madly in love with Daeg and would follow him anywhere. Average height, very pale, dark red hair, almost brown. Hazel, almost yellow eyes. Mother of Gerard. Wolf appearance: a dark red, same as her hair. Yellow eyes.

**Ashlynne Wielder: **Age in human years: 42. Mother of the only pair of twins in the pack; Tristian and Barnaby. Felicia's best and closest friend. Helped her through her pregnancy with Damon and is helping with Noelle. Designated "baby sitter". Oldest female in the pack. Light brown hair, light brown eyes. Very average looking. Wolf appearance: light brown, almost white.

**Camille Davids: **Age in human years: 34. Mother of Kaine. Least favorite of Daeg. She sees no reason to hate Lurai, and refuses to partake in the diet of humans. She prefers to hunt for herself and her son, who shares her beliefs. Dark brown hair, brown eyes. Originally of La Push, one of Lila Young's childhood/high school friends. Willing to leave Daeg and the pack and take her son with her, if that wouldn't result in their immediate deaths. Wolf appearance: a very light russet color.

**Ruth Flarity: **Age in human years: 38. Mother of Dominic. Clearly of Irish decent; accent and all. Very, very pale. Emerald green eyes and sandy blonde hair. Constantly picks fights, loves attention. Usually leads the hunts. Wolf appearance: a beige color flecked with red.

**Clara Eli: **Age in human years: 36. Mother of Joshua. Black hair, green eyes. Extremely over protective. Once a part of a nomadic pack running through Transylvania, and she still has a bit of an accent, which she passed on to her son. Wolf appearance: pure black fur, same green eyes.

**Damon Ralay: **Age: 17. First born son of Daeg and Felicia. Slightly darker blonde hair, but the same blue eyes as his father. Very large, only a little shorter than his father. Not the sharpest crayon in the box, but he means well. Determined to follow in his father's foot steps and become leader of the pack. Imprinted on Kendra when the pack stopped in Vermont last year. Soon to be father of Barryn. Wolf appearance: darker shade of gold than his father, same blue eyes.

**Gerard Ralay: **Age: 17. Second born son of Daeg and Addison. He is jealous that Damon is favored by Daeg, but kisses up to his half brother anyway, in hopes that it will get him in good when he becomes leader. Very bitter at his father for taking him away from his imprint, Abigail, back when they stopped in Virginia last year. He plans to retrieve her if they pass that way again.

**Tristian Ralay: **Age: 17. First born of the twins. Very mild temper, rarely helps when doing anything, usually makes things worse in training. Prefers to help his mother "baby sit" and is quite elated that two new babies are going to be expected soon. Tall, lean, dark brunette hair, almost the color of chocolate. Blue eyes. Wolf appearance: Dark brown, flecked with yellow around his ears.

**Barnaby Ralay: **Age: 17. Looks almost exactly like his brother, but is more muscular, and slightly shorter. He is more stocky. He loves training, and his as much of a tool as Damon is, perhaps more. Hair is a slightly lighter shade of brown than Tristian's, same blue eyes. Wolf appearance: Compact, very good for springing targets from behind. Lighter brown with yellow around his hears.

**Dominic Ralay: **Age: 17. Last born in this age range, and is often teased for it. Despite that fact, he is the brains of the operation. He comes up with the attack formations and helps his mother with the hunts. He is very smart and has a knack for math. Sandy blonde hair, almost brown, blue eyes. Wolf appearance: Sandy colored, blue eyes.

**Kaine Ralay: **Age: 15. The youngest out of the whole pack. The only child born without inheriting the blue eyes, although he did inherit the platinum hair. Follows his mother's beliefs and does not hate Lurai. He would like to meet his half sister, but not under these circumstances. He's dropped out of training and usually helps his mother around, cleaning up. Shorter now, still has growing to do. He has yet to phase, so it is unknown if he carries the werewolf gene.

**Kendra Dowell: **Human imprint of Damon Ralay. Fiery red hair, average height, green eyes. Damon imprinted on her when the pack stopped in Vermont. Loves Damon and will follow him anywhere, which is why she puts up with Daeg's taunting on a regular basis. Mother of Damon's son, Barryn.

**Barryn Dowell Ralay: **Infant son of Damon Ralay and Kendra Dowell.

**Noelle Ralay: **Infant daughter of Daeg Ralay and Felicia Morales.

* * *

**Now, many of you may be wondering why most of Daeg's sons are 17 years old. Well, he acquired all these females in a very short span of time, and got them all pregnant in that same short amount of time. He then gave them a choice to follow him, and they did, because they all wanted their children to have a father (save for Felicia, who was forced into following him). All the mothers of Daeg's children are werewolves, but Kaine has yet to phase so it's unknown if the gene is active. **

**I decided to upload this randomly in the middle of the story, so I'm sure you guys will see it. Chapter 17 coming soon! **


	18. Run

**So, this chapter is disgustingly short. I know. My bad. But it's really only a filler used to show what Jake is going through the night he broke up with Lurai, and the reveal some hidden secrets into the packlife of Daeg's family. Pretty crazy. I hope my attempt at throwing you guys off at the end worked giggle. Enjoy! (PS: I promisepromisepromise chapter 18 is when the good stuff starts. I've already began it, and it's already ridiculously long and wonderful. I'm so happy with it!)**

* * *

_Go back. Turn around._

_Run_.

I was confused. Every few moments I'd sprint straight through the trees, trying to get as far away as possible, and then the voices would start again, and I'd turn around. I'd get as close as Sam and Emily's front yard before I got the urge to turn and run again. And I did.

This had been going on for hours, and it was making my head ache.

At first, I was going to stay in La Push, and deal with whatever grief the pack gave me. Sam, especially, would be on my case, because I'd broken the heart of his soon-to-be-cousin. And I'm sure Emily wasn't too happy with me now either. I'd ruined everything, all to save her. I wasn't good for Lurai, not now. I knew I was being selfish, and was just trying to convince myself that my actions were justified, but they weren't. She had been working her ass off to help me through this, and I left her. I just needed to be by myself for a while, to suffer in silence.

I needed her now more than ever. But the latter part of me just wanted to be a child again. To run to my room and mope and tell everyone to leave me alone. That worked when I was seven, when mom died. That was different; I'd still had Dad then.

_Go back. Turn around._

I whirled in mid stride again, nearly tripping over my own paws. My tail was straight up in the air as I loped steadily back through the trees, delighting that I could now see the faint porch lights.

I'd just check on her. Just to make sure….

I bunched my hind leg muscles as quickly as I could, springing lightly onto the roof. It quaked under my paws. I thanked the deities that there was a strong wind tonight; Sam and Emily's house always shook when the wind was fierce enough.

The skylight window was beneath my feet and I was staring straight through it, right at her bed.

Lurai was half covered with her dark blue comforter, her dark hair fanning across her pillow. Her lips where parted slightly, and she was curled in a ball facing the window. There was a box of tissues on her bedside table, and one clutched in her right hand. Had she cried herself to sleep over me?

I glanced at the clock on her wall. Two-thirty.

I definitely would be missing school tomorrow.

_Run._

And I took off again, landing with a dull _thud _on the ground in front of the porch. She had cried. She had cried, over _me_. I was scum. No, I was lower than scum. I shouldn't even exist.

I made it as far as First Beach. There was no moon tonight, so it was dark enough for me to run against the water and not be seen. Not that there was anyone out at the time of nigh to see me.

I don't know how long I ran before I was aback in Sam and Emily's front yard again. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stay away.

I needed Lurai. I needed her to breath, to live, to even go on with my life for another second. She was my world now.

So, at that moment, I decided I'd continue my life in La Push.

* * *

I was pacing again. It was hard not to do. Kaine's face was swollen on the right side, his eye blackened. But that pup deserved it. And he deserved every ounce of trouble he got from his brothers, although that wasn't much. Brothers stick together, after all, but not when their father scatters them across all creation.

When I was done with them, I figured I might as well spread out my name. Seven sons is good for that. That was part of the reason I'd decided on so many. That, and because those females I'd come across were just too sinfully appealing to deny.

Felicia was with me again. I spent most of my time with her now, letting her reprimand my pacing and finally collapsing on the ground with her stroking my hair. I see now why she became my favorite.

Spain has hard and dry during the summer. The tiny town she lived in was mostly werewolves, with a few exceptions of the human imprints. That's where I met the first male imprint; I had laughed so hard in his face that he spat at me.

Felicia was young when I first laid eyes on her, only eighteen. My world didn't stop, but it did slow slightly. It wasn't love that first drew me to her, it was lust. At that time, I was sure that I wasn't capable of loving something.

But we talked quietly that first night I was there, and I learned many things about her. She smelled like cinnamon spice and dry sand. It was the most enticing smell I'd experienced in a long while.

And a few days after that, it was time for my departure. I'd made a show of it during the day, but circled back that evening. She'd shown me where her house was.

It was simple enough to sneak inside her window. All it took was a tiny buff to the head and she was sleeping again. I had made sure not to hurt her. And by the time she awoke, we were on a plane, halfway back to America.

I'd settled in Vermont, in the country; a small house with plenty of land. For the first few weeks, she spent much of her time in the room that I supplied for her. I wanted to make Felicia as comfortable as possible, and maybe butter her up a bit so she didn't resent me for the rest of our very long lives.

And it wasn't long before she got lonely and lusted after me, too. That night spent in my room was the most miraculous night I'd ever had the pleasure of having with her.

And later that week, she was sure about Damon, and her affirmed love for me.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Came her sweet purr, as she ran her finger nails gently down the side of my neck. I was unconsciously rubbing her ever growing stomach.

"You," I answered truthfully, simply, before crushing her lips to mine fervorently. Felicia responded, equally as excited, until a low growl interrupted us.

"Camille?" I asked in surprise. The dark haired female's thin arms were crossed firmly across her chest as she stared me down with liquid, bottomless eyes. I suppressed a snarl. "What?" I asked, nuzzling my face firmly into Felicia's neck.

"I must speak with you." Was all she said. With that, I sent Felicia away.

I cleared my throat, righting myself so I was back on my feet. I ran a hand through my tousled hair and grimaced back at her, motioning with my hands for her to speak.

"You hurt him, didn't you?" She hissed quietly, so I had to strain to hear her. "You hurt my boy."

"Our boy," I corrected her, almost silently. I rubbed a hand on the back of my neck in shame. _Our boy_.

"_My _boy." She let out a guttural snarl, nearly dropping into a crouch. _Had she really gone to despise me so?_,I thought bitterly, sadly. And at that very moment, I wanted no one else but her.

"Camille," I murmured, stepping forward slowly. She stayed put, eyes cold, and hard. "Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Look, Daeg," she said slowly, enunciating each letter vividly, "What happened long ago…happened long ago. You chose Felicia over your own imprint."


	19. Time

**A LOT of things happen in this chapter, and I'm extremely happy with it. Now, enjoy it or this story goes on hiatus. Oh yeah. I went there. :D**

* * *

Mom always said time healed every wound. When I scraped my knee at the park, she'd comforted me with that phrase. And, soon enough, the scrape had stopped hurting, and was gone.

And then in seventh grade, when Aaron Stevens broke my heart after three weeks of serious dating, she'd stroked my hair and let me cry, shoveling mint chocolate chip ice cream down my throat and mumbling it. Soon, Aaron got a new girlfriend, and I didn't care anymore. I had never once doubted my mother was right when she said "time heals all wounds".

I did now.

It had been three full months since Jacob Black had last spoken to me. Life had progressed slowly, school taking up most of my time. I spoke mostly to Seth and Embry now, and Quil too. Leah and I were still on icy terms, but we were getting better. I had forgiven Paul around October, when he got on his knees and begged for it of his own accord. And since then I've found it very hard to be angry with Paul, that great lovable oaf.

I still sat with the Pack and lunch, and hung out with them at Sam and Emily's house. Jacob was there too, most of the time, but he didn't talk much, and I made no effort to talk to him.

As much as I hated being around him, having his eyes on me twenty-four-seven, I _needed _to be around him. I needed to hear his voice sometimes when he actually spoke when we were together, and his laugh. And I found myself watching him, too. Sometimes we just stared at each other for immeasurable moments. And every second I was near him the hole in my heart throbbed almost painfully.

I was still in love with Jacob Black.

I let myself out of Seth's new car, a steely blue mustang, into the freezing December air. Christmas break started tomorrow, and the teachers had finally let up on the homework flow for the holidays. I had nothing to do but relax over the two weeks of freedom that lay ahead of me.

Seth and I had been playfully joking about his driving when we both fell rigid. Angry voices were erupting from the kitchen, almost as if the windows and door were open. Without thinking, I rushed toward the brittle screen door I'd opened so many times.

Sam was leaning over Jacob's face, his arms raised, fists balled. Jacob looked just as angry, with his lips pulled back over his perfect teeth. They didn't seem to notice my arrival.

"And you think you can just dump her and then come crawling back, do you?" Sam was roaring, his voice making my ears ache.

"I love her, Sam! You don't get it! You've always had Emily, you've never had to let her go!" Jacob thundered back, his voice nearly as loud, with more of a hiss to it. They were fighting about me. Did this mean what I thought it meant?

"And I suppose it's my fault that you're a dense pup?" Sam muttered, suddenly calm. He patted Jacob's shoulder, but his eyes were still hard. "You hurt her bad, Jacob," he said.

"Sam."

They both whipped around to face me. I was surprised at how calm and serene my voice sounded, even when my heart was threatening to burst directly from my chest and splatter onto the linoleum "You are going to be such a good cousin," I muttered to him fondly, patting his elbow. He smiled, and said, "January fifteenth," before strutting almost confidently out of the kitchen and into the living room. The audible creak of the couch confirmed that he wouldn't be adventuring in here any time soon.

Jacob was still against the wall, his hands thrust into his pockets. He wasn't meeting my eyes, as he usually did, but staring down at his scuffed shoes.

"Jake?" I pressed, taking a step forward.

And then he ran at me, full force, throwing his arms around me and lifting my feet from the floor. He crushed me against him with as much force as he could muster without seriously injuring me, and buried his face in my hair. I did my best to wrap my arms around his back, but they weren't nearly long enough to reach all the way around.

"Oh, Lurai," he whispered softly, spinning me around in quick circles. I was aware of Seth's sniggers from outside as his car sped away. "I missed you, I missed you so much, and I'm so, so, so sorry!"

Jacob's words fell from his mouth in a jumbled rush, and I couldn't absorb them fast enough.

"Why, Jacob," I demanded, wrestling myself from his arms and jolting as my feet hit the floor again, "What's the real reason you left me?"

He hesitated then, taking both of my hands and kissing each finger before speaking.

"After my dad, I felt…" he paused as he searched for the right word, smiling slightly at my frustrated expression, "broken. I didn't feel whole, but I knew I was. I was whole because I had you. I love you so much. But, at the time, I just needed to be alone. Or, I thought I needed to be alone. What I really needed was you, but I was too stupid, too foolish to realize that. And when I finally did, I knew you wouldn't want to take me back. I'd hurt you too badly to even let myself beg for forgiveness.

"The night I left you, I spent so long trying to run away. But every time I got too far, there was a voice calling me back. Your voice. I watched you through your window that night, and I felt absolutely sick that you cried over me. And I missed you so terribly."

He stopped, biting his bottom lip. I didn't know if he was finished, so I opened my mouth to speak, only to shut it promptly as he placed a searing finger over my lips.

"And I was wrong, Lurai, don't you see? I was so, so wrong. I found it easier to be around you and absolutely hate myself, than to go without you. I can't imagine life without you. I love you." Jacob took a deep breath, rubbing tiny circles across my knuckles with his thumbs. The heat was comforting; it was the heat I'd been needing for three months.

"Y-you love me again?" I asked him then, holding his hands close to my face, eyes wide with slight disbelief, and fear that he would pull away and tell me he was joking.

"You silly, silly girl," he crooned, wrapping his arms around me and bringing me up to lean his forehead against mine, "I have never stopped loving you."

And he pressed his lips gently to mine.

Fire exploded across my face, down my neck, shoulders, arms. Every part of my body was tingling in complete, utter awareness of Jacob Black, kissing me again, after three months spared of talking. I couldn't fathom what I had been thinking; telling myself that I didn't need Jacob to be happy. He was everything. He was my life, my love, my sun, and my moon. The rest of the world washed slowly away like the contents of a damp water color painting; running together and disappearing into bleak nothingness. All that mattered was Jacob and I; here, now.

Jacob broke the kiss suddenly, much to my dismay. He didn't release me from his arms, only lifted me slightly higher and placed me on the counter top as if I was a doll to be put away on a shelf. Only now did I realize that he was fingering his pocket almost lazily, biting his lip and staring at me with an unknown emotion in his deep eyes. I had half a mind to ask him what he was up to, until he pulled a small, black satin box from the pocket he'd been touching.

My head felt very light.

"Breath, Lurai," he commanded, kissing my nose and laughing. I sucked in a deep, ragged breath, feeling the color return to my face almost immediately.

Jacob toyed with the box before speaking again, his tone light.

"Well, I've been thinking, love," he said simply, leaning with his free hand onto the counter space next to my left leg.

"Oh, have you now?" I spoke for what seemed the first time in ages. My voice felt strange in my throat, and I quickly cleared it again, attempting to mirror Jacob's tone.

He smiled. "Indeed, I have. And, I've decided something."

I corked an eyebrow in his direction, still staring up at him. "And what have you decided, my love?" I asked, twirling with a lock of hair that hung in a dark wave over my shoulder.

Jacob suddenly turned serious. He took my hand in his again, resuming the circles on my knuckles. The intensity in his eyes nearly made me topple over.

"Lurai Camille Ralay," he began, still staring into my eyes, "I never want to be without you again. Never, not in a trillion years. Please, say you'll be my wife."

I took a moment to stare at him, to drink in every last moment of him being my boyfriend. And then I quietly whispered; "Yes."

Emily burst into the kitchen like a woman possessed.

She first wrapped her arms around Jacob's middle, tears streaking down her face, sobbing incoherently. Then she rounded on me, and nearly drug me off of the counter. "My baby, my baby," she sobbed into my hair, clutching at me like I was going off to war. I patted her back as I watched Sam clap Jacob heavily on the shoulder and bump knuckles with him. Boys could forgive each other so easily, it sometimes frightened me.

Emily finally released me, allowing herself to be swept up in Sam's arms. "Let's see it, then!" he boomed, clapping Jacob loudly on the back again.

And Jacob Black knelt on one knee, taking my left hand gently in his. He opened the satin box and slipped the ring onto my third finger, and kissed it gently, before beaming up at me like a six year old on Christmas morning.

The ring was set in sterling silver. The band fit perfectly around my finger. It extended plain until it reached around the beautiful orange gemstone; two leaves sculpted delicately encased the gem, along with several raised silver bumps on each side. I marveled at it for a moment, before Jacob took my hand and muttered, "It was my mother's."

The screen door crashed open, and Embry barreled through, sweeping me up into his arms immediately. Seth took me from him and hugged me to him, kissing my hair. "Told you, Em!" he crowed, replacing me back on the ground, only to be swept up by Kim and the rest of the pack, "I told you he'd do it!"

* * *

The snow was falling thickly again, melting as soon as it touched my boiling skin. We were even farther down in the mountains surrounding La Push, having moved the previous month while Felicia could still manage without needing rest every few moments.

Her stomach had grown to immeasurable lengths in the past three months. The child inside of her was stirring freely now, and it would soon enter the world. "A daughter," she had crooned to me the previous day, and I only growled.

Camille wouldn't speak to me, nor would she look at me. She hadn't for months. She kept Kaine rooted to her side at all times as if he were tied there. The boy's face had healed, and he'd grown some. Still no phase. This upset me.

Kaine was the only child that really mattered to me, deep down. I hated Kaine with every cell in my body, but I loved his mother, no matter how many times I tried to deny it. But they both harbored a secret love for the wretched girl; they hadn't even met her.

I watched lazily as Damon carried his now seemingly pregnant imprint across the snow. She was giggling and clutching at him, begging him to release her. But he wouldn't, and soon she was safe and warm in the tent.

And then I watched as Ashlynne sprinted, full pelt, across my path.

I looked up, confused. She was clutching a blanket to her chest, her pin-straight hair fanning out behind her. I reached out lazily and plucked her from the ground, resting her back down in front of me.

"What on earth are you doing, woman?" I grumbled, clutching the top of her arm in a grip like a vice. She struggled fruitlessly.

"It's Felicia. The baby!" She panted, before I allowed her to wrench herself from me and flee into the woods to my right. The baby?

And then it clicked; the baby.

I bolted into the woods after her.

Felicia Morales was one hundred percent correct.

Noelle Morales Ralay cooed from her mother's arms, a shock of platinum hair looking delightfully tousled on top of her tiny head. She opened her eyes to look at me with the same milky blue tint that her siblings shared, that had me fearing for their eyesight. But Felicia talked me down.

A good father would have swept his little girl up in his arms and pledged his love to her, vowed to make her happy all her life, to protect her from any danger. But I was _not _a good father. And I _was _the danger.

So I kept my distance from Felicia and Noelle, much to the new mother's distaste. She kept calling to me, clutching at my hands and attempting to drag me down near her. I was fed up, and, once, I nearly took her hand off with mine. Felicia stared at me for a moment, her eyes wide with shock, and then her face slowly became unreadable.

"You don't like her." It was a statement. Not a question. And I couldn't bring myself to lie.

"No." And I left.


	20. Family

**At last, the long awaited chapter 19! I'm so excited about this one, because a lot of stuff unfolds. No, the story's not over yet! Enjoy!  
**

**Oh, PS; This chapter starts in Jacob's POV and then it switches to Lurai's. I've marked it so you know when it's hers. :)**

* * *

Christmas at Sam and Emily's house was a quiet affair.

And by "quiet" I mean "earsplitting".

The whole Pack was present, including some of Emily's family. Quil's imprint, Claire, was present, and Quil spent almost all of his time playing with her. He was delighted near hysterics when Claire's mother informed him of their move to La Push.

I never let Lurai out of my sight. The ring on her finger proved she was mine. We were congratulated over and over again. The only thing to dampen my happiness was the fact that Lurai forbade me from treating her to a present; she said being engaged to me was present enough for all the Christmases in the world. I couldn't help but smile at that. She was perfect.

It was nearly dark when most of the guests left to go back to their own homes. I was stretched out lazily on the couch, and Lurai dozed across my chest. Her bright eyes were half covered with her lids when she turned to look at me, a calm smile playing on her lips.

"I love you," she mumbled, kissing my chin. She then buried her face in my neck, her breath tickling my ear.

"I love you too. Forever," I whispered back, tightening my arms around her. Lost in the pure bliss of this moment, I was barely aware that I was falling asleep, too.

xxxx

I awoke with a start. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I glanced out the window. It was pitch black outside, not even the moon to light the tops of the trees. I was grumbling incoherently, turning my head and shoving it into the pillow, when someone called my name.

"Jacob!" It was Sam.

I opened my eyes quickly, staring up into his face. It was pale, and his brows were furrowed. Emily appeared behind him, equally as nervous. My arms tightened unconsciously around Lurai as she stirred.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting up slightly and transferring Lurai onto the warm cushions I had previously been laying on. Sam was growling under his breath, and I heard the faint sounds of the rest of the pack emerging into the kitchen. "In here!" he called loudly, and Lurai nearly toppled off the couch. Emily sat down beside her, rubbing her arm. They both looked equally confused, and terrified.

"What's happening? Jacob?" Lurai asked, nearly frantic. Her hand sought mine and I grasped it like a drowning man, my eyes still on Sam.

The pack joined us in the living room, each of their faces mirroring ours. "Sam?" Embry asked, ruffling his short hair. Our leader took a long breath, before beginning to speak.

"I was out patrolling, not fifteen minutes ago. A new pack's encroached our boundaries. They're dangerously close, but still far away enough for us to drive them out. But there's a lot of them, by the smell of it," he cast his eyes around at us, his face in the serene mask he always wore. I wondered vaguely how he did it.

"Quil, Embry, Collin," he pointed to the three of them, "you go to the northern border. Mark it, and keep your eyes peeled.

"Jared, Paul, Brady, and Leah," he turned to them next, and Brady visibly tensed, "take First Beach, and the west." He paused to place a hand on Brady's shoulder. The boy was shaking, his eyes wide, "You'll be fine." Sam attempted a smile.

"Seth," he barked next, his eyes flashing toward Emily's face, "You stay around here, and watch the house. Jacob, you're coming with me to try and lead them off." And I nodded; because I'd do anything to keep Lurai safe from the danger that was so uncomfortably close now.

Emily gasped and leapt up off of the couch. Her eyes were wide and tears spilled over her bottom lashes. "No! Sam, no," she wept, collapsing into him. Sam held her up gently, patting her back and kissing her hair, muttering "I'll be fine, I'll be fine".

The pack began to file from the house, tearing off clothes as they ascended. I leaned down and kissed Lurai gently on the lips, and whispered my love for her, before tearing off my own shirt and jogging lightly from the room. Her scream caught me off guard, and I nearly fell down the front steps.

Lurai was hurtling through the tiny house at top speed, tears streaming down her face. "No!" she cried, flinging the door open and stamping her foot on the porch, "No!"

My fiancé flew into my arms, latching her own firmly around my neck and burying her face in my collar bone. "No," she moaned softly, tightening her grip, "I don't want to lose you again."

Remorse hit me like a punch in the face. I pulled her away from me, setting her back on her feet, and stared into her amazingly blue eyes.

"Lurai Camille Ralay, I will return to you. I promise, I will come back and continue to keep you safe for all eternity. I love you, so much," I whispered, kissing every inch of her face, and wiping away her tears with the back of my hand.

"Jacob!" Sam's voice rang out through the trees as he poked his head from between two saplings, clucking his tongue impatiently. He disappeared back into the trees, and then I heard the familiar sound of pacing paws.

Lurai was still staring up at me, as if digesting my promise. She finally unhinged her arms and kissed my lips. "Be safe," she ordered weakly, stepping backward onto the stairs and backing up toward the door.

I watched her for a long moment then, taking in her beauty. My love for her almost overwhelmed my need to serve the pack and protect the tribe. But another one of Sam's impatient growls sent me sprinting into the woods, and when I passed the trees, I had four paws.

* * *

**(Lurai POV)**

I watched him leap into the shadows, as graceful as a deer. I could almost hear him phase as he hit the ground, now running on paws instead of feet.

I stood silently for a few moments, before Emily cracked the screen door open and surveyed me warily.

"Get in here! Sam told us to lock the door and the windows," she muttered, reaching out and taking my hand gently, tugging me back into the warm house. She thrust me behind her and closed the gigantic, wooden door, and dead bolted it.

"I'm not sure what good that'll do…but it may help," I heard her murmur, and then she turned to face me with the fakest smile I'd ever seen plastered on her face. "Now!" She said, clapping her hands together in mock delight, and striding toward the cabinets, "how about some hot chocolate?"

I realized that I was staring at her. The agony that filled her eyes was almost too much for me to bear. Instinctively, I grabbed her hand, and led my cousin to the living room.

I plopped myself down on the floor, dragging Emily with me. She was utterly bemused, but didn't say a word. And then I wrapped my arms around her neck, pulling her close to me. It was as if a dam broke loose from both of our chests; our terrified sobs racked both of our bodies into chaos. We ruined each other's shirts for I don't even know how long, before it all faded into blissfully dark unconsciousness.

xxxx

I don't know what woke me. Perhaps it was the fact that my arms had fallen asleep around Emily.

I glanced around, noting that we were still on the floor. She was stirring beside me.

How long had it been? I sought out the clock on the wall. One-thirty in the morning; almost an hour. Shouldn't they be back by now?

A low chuckle reverberated from somewhere to my right. I froze. It was a menacing sound, sending a chill down my spine. I tore my gaze from the clock and settled it on the old arm chair in the corner, and my fears were confirmed. A pair of eyes identical to the ones in my head were staring interestedly back at me.

"The sleeping beauties awake," Daeg Ralay laughed in a booming voice. I shoved Emily behind me, and began to crawl backward, pushing her with me. Daeg stood swiftly, the arm chair rocking in his wake. His smile was almost playful, giddy like a small child's, as he advanced with painfully slow, deliberate steps.

"What, no greeting for good old dad?" he mocked, placing a hand on his cheek in false distress, "Well, I shall teach you some manners, then." And the coffee table was flung aside. It crashed into the couch with an angry crack. Emily whimpered behind me.

"Afraid, is she?" Daeg nearly giggled.

"Emily," I ordered, my eyes never leaving the man in front of me, "Emily, go. He's not here for you." I turned to look at her then, my hair falling in a curtain over my face to hide my lips. I mouthed, "Sam", and she nodded. She rose slowly, and Daeg snarled.

I was on my feet suddenly, shoving Emily into the kitchen. "Go!" I hollered, as Daeg fumbled rapidly toward us, "GO!"

My cousin stroked my cheek for a moment, before barreling out the door with the speed of a cheetah.

And my father and I were alone.

Daeg stumbled into the kitchen, shaking. He kicked aside one of the aging chairs and glared at me, fists raised. "So much clutter in this damned house," he snarled, advancing again. I backed toward the door, my breath coming in fevered gasps. His eyes were too much like mine, our bone structure nearly the same. His hair waved exactly like mine did, but was a striking platinum blonde. The picture hadn't done him justice.

He noticed me staring, and smiled wickedly.

"I know you're afraid," he began conversationally, before reaching down and grabbing my wrists in his iron grip. I cried out, struggling madly, kicking at his chest as he lifted me effortlessly into the air. "But the pain will be over soon." His voice was bathed in excitement. Daeg was enjoying slowly torturing me into hysterics. I tried my best to control my face. If he didn't get this over with, my family would be hurt.

My family.

The words reverberated in my mind like an echo off a mountain. If he didn't _kill _me, my family would be hurt.

I think that was the moment that I was ready to die.

"So, kill me then!" I snarled, twisting painfully in his grip. His eyes were wide with shock, and he allowed me to struggle, but didn't release me. "Go on," I urged, my thoughts flying through the faces of the people that I loved, "Do it! But leave my family alone."

"Y-you would give yourself…for your family?" he stuttered, dropping my wrists and letting me hit the ground. I smacked hard onto the linoleum., landing on my elbows. The skin split, and blood began to seep onto the white tiles.

"Of course I would," I gasped, scrambling backward, once again toward the door. I managed to push it open slightly with my back, and Daeg was staring at me, his smile returning.

"You intrigue me," he said quietly, stroking his chin, "It's a shame you won't be around much longer." And then he aimed a kick painfully at my side.

His foot connected with my skin just below my ribs. And I screamed.

I could almost feel the bruise beginning to form as he rushed me, aiming another foot for the same space on my other side. I screamed again.

A freezing breeze met my face as I realized that Daeg had kicked me out the door. I hoped listlessly for an escape as he nudged me farther onto the porch; and that hope was dashed when I realized that it was surrounded by six snapping, growling females.

But one stood stock still, her eyes wide. A tiny smile crept to her face as she reached out to me, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of my mouth. "Lurai," she whispered in a sweet voice, and I recognized it vaguely, as if I'd heard it before.

"Who are you?" I mumbled, clutching my sides. "Camille!" Daeg snarled viciously behind me, flinging out an arm to stem the bodies of the other females, attempting to get at me. I gasped as Camille quickly gathered me into her arms. Daeg roared, and flung himself across the porch. Camille sidestepped him quickly, and took off through the trees. "After them!" I heard my father shout faintly, until it was replaced by the rabid snarling of wolves.

Camille didn't slow down. She began to pant with the effort of running and carrying me at the same time, but I felt her sigh in relief when we came upon a small clearing, surrounded by thick, dark trees. She nearly fell into the center of it, letting me fall from her arms and hit the ground gently. I groaned.

"What is _this_?" Came a deep, male voice from above me. My eyes shot open.

The man before me was tall and lean, with dark chocolate hair and my eyes. He stared down at me, utterly bemused, rocking a squirming bundle in his arms.

"Tristian," Camille gasped, clutching at his arm and helping me to my feet, "Please. Hide her."

Tristian's face fell, and then his ice colored eyes grew wide. "No! Camille, no, I can't," he gasped, holding the bundle closer to his chest. Camille frowned at him, her eyes darker than they already were. "She is your sister, Tristian, your own flesh and blood. Does she look so evil to you?"

And then Tristian studied me, his dark brows furrowed in concentration. I was breathing heavily, wincing in pain as I gingerly touched my sides. And then he sighed, nodding. "Lead them off, she'll be safe here."

Camille kissed his hands, then turned to me. "Lurai," she began, placing a hand on my shoulder and smiling tentatively, "This is your brother, Tristian." I stared at her. "And I'm supposed to be calm about this?" I wondered feebly, my mouth hanging open. Camille patted my shoulder before turning and rocketing off into the woods; the sound of the barking and whining began to fade as they followed her.

The man called Tristian was still staring at me, a careful smile playing across his lips. "I've been raised to hate you," he said bluntly, rocking back and forth, "But, you don't seem as dangerous as father made you out to be."

"Daeg?" I asked, scratching my head painfully, and Tristian nodded. "He's not a fan of daughters," he explained, grimacing as I winced at my sides again.

"How many siblings do I have, exactly?" I asked lightly, trying to take my mind off of my throbbing ribs. Tristian's smile refreshed, now to a mischievous grin. "Including me? Eight," he said, his grin growing wider when he saw my jaw drop. "Eight?!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air.

"Shh!" Tristian hissed, nodding his head down to the bundle in his arms, and then over his shoulder. "You'll wake them."

I arched my eyebrows. "Wake who?"

"Sibling number eight," he whispered, and unwrapped the dark blanket.

The baby blinked up at me with beautiful, milky blue eyes. The same eyes as Daeg, Tristian and I shared. Her sparse blonde hair looked windswept, but she seemed warm and content in her brother's arms. I couldn't help but smile down at her. "What's her name?" I asked quietly, running a finger over her tiny hand.

"Her name's Noelle," Tristian explained, leaning her toward me. I stepped back a bit, wary. He rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, take her…sis," Tristian's warm grin was contagious, and I found myself returning it in earnest. Then, I gently took Noelle into my arms, adjusting her so she rested gently against my chest. She cooed for a moment, and then drifted off into slumber, baby snores ensuing. I allowed myself to watch her for a moment, my adoration for my baby sister growing with every breath I took. And then I remembered what Tristian had said, and I looked back up at him.

"Who else am I not allowed to wake?" I asked in a minute voice, pausing as Noelle shifted in my arms. Tristian cocked his head over his shoulder, at another bundle of blankets that were slowly rising and falling.

"Kendra," he said simply, shoving his hands in the pockets of his worn out jeans. "Another sibling?" I asked him, instinctively rocking Noelle back and forth. The swaying was painful, but I'd already learned to ignore it.

"No, no," Tristian supplied, "Damon's imprint." I didn't know who Damon was, but I nodded.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about me to yourself, Tristian," came a joking, feathery female voice. The heap of blankets began to stir and the female called Kendra poke her head out. Her shocking read hair fell in her face, and as she brushed away, her eyes grew wide.

"It can't be," she gasped, throwing the blankets off of her, one hand on the lump on her stomach.

_Pregnant_, I immediately decided, before stepping away, Noelle still in my arms. Kendra's eyes were huge, as wide as dinner plates.

"Tristian, what are you _doing_?!" she cried, throwing her remaining hand in the air. Tristian just looked at her calmly, his eyebrows raised. "Does she really seem all that dangerous to you? And, since when are you one to follow Daeg's orders?" He accused, in the same light tone as before. I watched Kendra deflate in front of my eyes, and her own swept me over.

"She's pretty," She finally decided, giving me a tiny grin. I smiled back at her.

Kendra's eyes were a startling emerald green. They fell in perfect contrast with her hair, which was a bright, almost artificial looking red. She pale skin and was a few inches taller than me. I stepped closer, into the clearing again.

"Is that my niece or nephew in there?" I asked, smiling and nodding my head toward her stomach, which she was still unconsciously holding. Kendra's grin widened at the inviting topic and the happy tone of my voice.

"Yeah," she answered, looking down at it fondly, "I'm only three months along."

I nodded, looking at Tristian again. It was hard to believe that my brother, my own flesh and blood, was casually sitting on the grass in front of me. I noticed the similarities between us now; the same dark hair, variably similar cheekbones, and the eyes. A stranger could glance at us and pronounce us siblings. I smiled, but it soon faded as Tristian stiffened and began to tremble.

"Damon."

A thickset man burst through the trees, coming to a screeching halt. He had dark blonde hair, but his eyes were shockingly the same as Tristian's and my self's. Of course, I thought, all of us are going to have the exact same eyes.

Damon was huge. And when his familiar eyes turned toward me, I couldn't help but crumble quickly against Tristian's side. My brother instinctively wrapped an arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him, and angling his body so he was slightly in front of me.

"Damon, calm down," he ordered, but our brother just looked at him incredulously. "Are you dense?" he roared, reducing Noelle to tearless, baby sobs, "You can't seriously be protecting her, you can't! We've spent seventeen years training for this moment! Let me kill her!" Damon was snarling now, his sentence falling in with them.

Perhaps Damon's words should have frightened me. If it had been anyone else threatening me like that, I would have shrunk back and begged for my life. But this man before me was my brother, someone I should look up to, have plenty of happy childhood memories with. I should even fight viciously with him over silly things. And he was threatening to kill me? It only made me angry.

I gently shoved Noelle into Kendra's arms. She had silently appeared at my side, watching Damon warily. Kendra took the baby without a word, resting my baby sister gently atop the lump that was her stomach. I saw Damon glance at her fondly, before turning to me and snarling again. Anger flared in my chest like white hot fire, and I allowed my own snarl to leave my lips. Damon stopped short, still slightly in his crouch, and stared at me with wide, bright eyes.

"Now you listen here," I growled, my fists balled at my sides, "Whether you like it or not, I am your sister, and you are my brother," he growled again at this, but I ignored him and continued, "We are blood. But, by all means, kill me. Kill your sister."

I stopped speaking, and folded my arms casually across my chest. I felt Tristian stiffen behind me, and bend his waist gently so he was crouched, like our brother. My eyes were still locked on Damon's, two pairs of the same blue glaring openly, mine determined and his skeptical.

Finally, he stood, straightening his black t-shirt, and brushing the dust from his jeans. The temper of his orbs changed drastically as he padded slowly toward me, hands up.

"You've got spunk, kid," he said, not a hint of a growl creeping into his words. He took Kendra into his arms and kissed her gently, lovingly; it only made me long for Jacob.

_Jacob_. His name reverberated in my head as if someone had hit a gong. Where was he? Was he alive? I shuddered at the thought of life without him, not again, not so soon after getting him back.

"Are you okay?" I heard Kendra ask, as she placed a pale hand on my shoulder. I turned slightly, realizing that I had been staring at the trees for moments upon moments, before nodding and giving her a weak smile. Kendra nodded knowingly. "Your man's out there," she said, and I nodded again. "I knew it. That's the look I always get when Damon leaves me." She smiled and placed a kiss on my brother's forehead.

Damon smiled at her, rubbing her stomach. Tristian had taken Noelle from her, and was now rocking the baby back to sleep a few feet away. He suddenly looked up at Damon.

"Where are the others?" Tristian asked, and I didn't have to think before I knew he meant my other siblings. Six others, to be exact. My mind swam at the thought.

"They were chasing down two in their wolf forms when I last saw them," he said, and my blood froze. "What did they look like?" I demanded, closing the distance between myself and Damon and taking his shoulders in my hands. "The ones they were chasing, what did they look like?" My tone was low and dangerous, and Damon cast his eyes at Tristian warily before speaking.

"Well, there was a really big black one, and then a sort of russet colored one behind him…are you okay?"

I had stopped breathing. My face felt cold and numb as I let my hands fall from Damon's shoulders and clapped them to my cheeks in horror. Six wolves, chasing down my cousin and the love of my life. A sob escaped my chest as Kendra wrapped her arms around my shoulders, clutching me to her.

"That's him, isn't it? One of them? Damon!" She shouted, although she was right next to him. Her mate looked confused and ruffled, but turned his attention quickly to her.

"Find the others, and call them off. Make them understand," she ordered. When Damon still looked wary, I let another sob rip from my lips and Kendra muttered, "Damon Ralay, so help me, if you don't find them now I'll never speak to you again."

With that, Damon was off like a shot, tearing his shirt off and leaping into the woods.

What if he was too late? No, I dare not think that. Jacob and Sam were fine.

But if they were fine, and they were still running, Emily obviously hadn't found them. I gasped.

"Emily!" I thundered, wrenching myself from Kendra's arms and shooting toward the trees. I vaguely heard Tristian's confused shouts as he handed Noelle to Kendra, promising she'd be safe here, and bounded off after me.

"Emily!" Her name tore through my throat and flung itself from my lips numerous times. My breath came in shallow gasps, making it hard for me to continue the calls, but I still screamed. I screamed long and hard, dodging trees and bushes, running in a straight line, even though I had no idea where I was going.

I saw the porch lights through the trees before I knew where I was. Sam and Emily's house revealed itself slowly as I ran toward it, my lungs protesting with every ragged breath I took. I leaped the stairs, half expecting to crash through the screen door that wasn't there anymore. Even the wooden door hung against it's hinges, scratched and broken. Terror filled my soul.

"Emily?" I called, skidding to a halt in the kitchen and glancing around. Please be here, please be here, my thoughts plead, as I glanced into the living room and then started up the stairs.

"Emily?" I called again, and heard a faint rustling from my bed room. "Em-ah!"

I was tackled from my right side, crashing me into the wall. A sobbing heap of dark hair had wound itself around my waist, and usually I'd have been frightened, but relief washed over me with every pulse of my heart.

"Oh Lurai! I've been so worried, I was hiding…" Emily trailed off, taking my face in her hands and inspecting every inch of me. "Are you okay? Is it over? Where's the pack?"

Her questions rang through my head. "I'm okay," I said slowly, wondering if I was being truthful, "It's not over, and I don't know. Emily, did you find Sam?"

She shook her head. "He and Jacob came by the house. I came back after you told me to leave. I tried looking for Seth, but he's nowhere to be found. He told me to hide, and then there was howling. He and Jacob ran," Emily was sobbing again, clutching at me like I was her long lost daughter, "They were all scratched, b-but they were healing quickly. Jacob wanted to know where you are and when I told him that Daeg found us…he was furious. I've never seen him that angry…and scared."

I shook my head, the lump in my throat making it difficult to speak. Suddenly, there were muffled footfalls downstairs, and I heard a muffled cry of "Lurai?"

Emily froze, and then quickly snatched my hand from where it lay at my side and began to drag me into my bedroom, where she'd been hiding. "No, Em, wait," I said, pulling her back and starting down the stairs, "It's them. But they're on our side now. The young ones, anyway."

I felt Emily's disbelieving glare through the back of my head as I pulled her into the kitchen after me, still grasping her hand.

Tristian lazed against the counter, hands folded in front of him. Seven other people, most equally as muscular as he, stared around, confused and dazed. I saw Kendra and Damon wave at me from the back, closest to the gap where the door used to be. Noelle cooed gently in my brother's gigantic arms. I smiled.

"Emily," I began, "This is…everyone. That's Tristian over by the counter, and Damon and Kendra back there. Oh, and the baby is Noelle."

Emily did her best to smile at them, then cast her eyes around to the other five, nameless people. Tristian remembered himself and stopped leaning against the counter, clapping the first boy on the shoulder.

"Lurai, this is my twin, Barnaby."

Barnaby was sufficiently larger than Tristian in the muscle department, but a few inches shorter in height. Barnaby shook his shaggy, light copper hair, before waving timidly and smiling with his white teeth. I grinned back at him.

Tristian moved toward another boy; one with equally blue eyes and sandy, red hair. "I'm Gerard," he said, before Tristian could get the words out, "Nice to meet you." His smile was heartwarming, but it didn't reach his eyes. There was pain there; an old pain. Gerard wasn't happy, deep down, and I felt a surge of pity. "Nice to meet you too," I said, smiling encouragingly.

Tristian patted our brother on the back, shaking his head in pity, before turning to a slightly shorter, less muscular boy. He also looked younger, around fourteen or fifteen. His striking blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck, and he was grinning rather stupidly. "This is Kaine," Tristian said quietly, shoving the boy playfully. Kaine reached over to shove him back, before trotting forward and wrapping his arms around my waist. Confused, I put my arms around his neck. Kaine squeezed me tightly, before letting me go, and then moving toward Emily. "You're a member of the family too, right? What are you to us?" He was blatantly curious, and Emily smiled. "I'm Lurai's cousin, so I guess that makes me your cousin too?" It came out like a question, and she shrugged her shoulders, but Kaine smiled. "You have brown eyes!" I gasped, clapping my hands excitedly. Finally, one person in this freakish family who didn't have blue eyes! Kaine gave a booming laugh, shaking his head, before leaping up and plopping himself down on the counter with a grunt.

"I'm Joshua," came another voice from across the kitchen, and I looked to see a tan boy with onyx hair and blue eyes marching toward me. He was large, almost as big as Damon, but there was an extreme gentleness about the way he moved and spoke that made me like him immediately. I smiled as he offered his hand for me to shake and I took it in my own. Another one of my siblings slid into him, shunting him aside, as he grasped my now abandoned hand in his. "Stop hogging the sister, Joshua," he mumbled, grinning boyishly down at me, "I'm Dominic. Damon was right, you're too small to be evil." He laughed at his joke and I grimaced; would _no one_ leave my size alone?

Now having been introduced to all my brothers, I leaned back against the wall, allowing my weariness to get the best of me and force my eyes closed. I still had Emily's hand in mine and I heard her speaking to a voice I could now identify as Gerard, and the word "females" made my eyes snap open.

"Camille!" I cried, horror making my voice shrill. I saw Kaine freeze in the middle of talking to Barnaby, and whip around to face me.

"What about my mother?" he asked, his voice nearly as shrill as mine. I reached forward to grasp his hands, eyes wide.

"When I first got out of the house…she was the one who took me to Tristian. The other females were chasing us, so she left me with him to draw them away…" I trailed off, watching as Kaine's face flew from anger to terror again.

"They want your blood as much as Daeg does, I'm afraid," I heard Gerard whisper, his eyes trained on Kaine's shaking form. Damon looked wary as he pressed Kendra against the wall, next to the table, shoving Noelle against her as he did. "Kaine?" He questioned hesitantly, just as a gut-wrenching snarl ripped through my youngest brother's chest.

The kitchen erupted into chaos. Emily grabbed my shoulders and flung me aside, and we landed in a heap in the living room. Damon and Joshua slammed into him, locking both of his arms in his and dragging him away, out the ruined door. Three faint, ripping sounds later, the noises stopped.

I stood, confused, and Emily and Tristian shared a knowing glance.

"His first phase," Emily explained to me gently, patting my elbow. I winced.

"What happened to you?!" She gasped suddenly, wrenching my arm up from it's curled stance across my stomach to glare at it. The skin was split deep, caked with dried blood.

"The other one's the same," I said, offering it up for Tristian to inspect. My brothers around me fell silent, their faces trouble, eyes darting every which way.

"What?" I asked, confused. Gerard was the one who offered an explanation, his hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers.

"We don't know what do to, Lurai. We've only just met you, -don't get us wrong, we're glad we have!- but Daeg is our father…we're perpetually torn, you see," Gerard paused, noting my confused expression with a tiny grin, "We're angered by what he's done to you. By what he's taught us. But, pack mentality…he's our leader."

Gerard finished his speech with a beseeching glance into my eyes, the rest murmuring and nodding by his sides. Tristian was the only one to shake his head.

"Don't you see?" He asked from my side, where he was carefully clearing away the dried blood from my elbow, "He's been lying to us the whole time! Look at her, just look; is that dangerous?"

The men before me shook their heads solemnly, as one.

"Exactly my point! Why should we follow a leader who's lied to us for seventeen years?"

A murmur of agreement swept through the kitchen, and my brothers quickly stemmed back into their cheery conversations.

"Thanks," I muttered to Tristian and Emily, who had safely bandaged my elbows and were now adamantly inspecting my body for other injuries; I conveniently failed to note them on the large bruises spanning both of my sides, courteous of Daeg's shoes.

Footsteps alerted the group in the kitchen to Damon and Joshua hauled a shaking, sweating Kaine into the house. They swarmed him immediately, and he tried to grin at them, but it came off as a pained sort of grimace.

"Is there somewhere we can lay him down?" Damon asked, his voiced breathless and rushed. "I'll take you to the spare room," Emily offered, bolting up the stairs and helping them drag Kaine, who looked sick.

"He'll be in pain for a few days before his body grows and gets used to it," Barnaby muttered behind me, and I jumped. He laughed.

"Don't be afraid of me, sis," he joked, patting my head. I smiled as I looked up at him, my heart swelling. I had always wanted a brother, and now I ended up with almost too many to count.

Damon and Joshua stampeded down the stairs, followed by a pale looking Emily.

"How is he?" I asked them, but he ignored me.

"They're facing off," Damon said to Tristian who stiffened, then pulled off his shirt. The others followed his example, placing them in a heap on the aged, wooden table.

"Where are you going?" Kendra and I sounded at the same time, both equally as frightened. Kendra gripped Damon's hand in hers, one of her arms wrapped protectively around Noelle.

"We're going to join the fight," Barnaby said, as if it was the most simple concept in the world. I was immediately skeptical.

"Who are you fighting against?" I asked, venom creeping into the back of my throat as I spoke. Tristian almost laughed at me.

"The dictator," he said simply, smiling pointedly at me, and I felt myself returning it.

"I'm going with you," I told them, stepping into the middle of the circle they'd formed and crossing my arms. I heard Emily gasp behind me.

"No you are not, young lady!" She cried, pushing past Dominic and Joshua to stand beside me. She grasped my arm and began to tug me backward, away from the door, but I slipped easily from her grip.

"No, I'm going. This fight is over me, and I'm going to be there for it." The tone I used, one I'd picked up from Sam, ended the matter, and Tristian sighed.

"Fine. We're going to phase in the woods. We'll come right back out," he said, clasping Emily's hand briefly and flashing her a gorgeous smile, before turning to face Damon.

He had both of Kendra's hands firmly in his, and he didn't let go of them when he turned to speak to his family in front of him.

"Fa-…Daeg, is going to be confused when we show up carting this little freak," he tousled my hair playfully, "so we can work that to our advantage. When I saw them last they were only just facing off, so we'll have to be quick."

Damon led the group out the door and quickly into the woods. I turned back to Emily briefly, who was glaring openly at me.

"I have to be there, Em," I whispered, looking down at my muddy shoes. I looked back up when she sighed.

"I guess you do, don't you?" She asked rhetorically, reaching down to clasp my hand firmly in hers. She smiled. "Be careful, won't you?"

"Of course," I said, leaning up to kiss her cheek, and then to kiss Kendra's. I laughed when the red-haired girl looked surprised, yet smiling.

"We're family now," I said simply, before placing my lips gently against Noelle's silky smooth forehead.

A strange whine drew my attention to the porch.

My brothers -as wolves- were pacing nervously just beneath it, shaking their pelts impatiently. A dark, gold-ish hued wolf paced up to me, falling down onto his stomach and nudging me nearer.

"On your back?" I asked, bewildered. The wolf's eyes rolled in his head, and he let out a barking laugh.

"Damon!" I exclaimed, sliding confidently onto my brother's back and locking my fingers deep in his fur. The wolf barked another laugh before rising to his feet, jerking his head around him. Our brothers formed a large V, with Damon at the head. With another bark, we were off, sailing across the ground, toward the battle that awaited us.


	21. Astray

**Finally, the face off! Oh, and I'm stupid, and I forgot to answer a question Discus-Girl asked in her review. **

**Lurai's brothers can disobey an order from the pack leader because it was already decided between them to leave Daeg's pack. Daeg's order was to kill Lurai, and since they didn't, it would automatically result in them getting kicked out, and they knew it. So technically, the second they changed sides, they weren't in Daeg's pack anymore. I hope that clears everything up. Enjoy!!**

**Oh, and once again, this chapter switches from Jake's POV to Lurai's. I've marked it again.**

* * *

Sam was barking orders every which way. I was stationed faithfully behind him as Seth glanced past my right side, coming to a stop at my flank. The rest of the pack converged around them, badly repressed snarls biting at their lips. Our tails were up, ears perked forward, eyes bright.

Brady's terrified thoughts washed over me, quieting everyone else's. I reached out to him with my muzzle, nudging him gently.

"You'll be fine, Brady," I said, and he nodded, but his terrifying images still reeled through his head; death, blood…

"God, Brady, get a hold of yourself!" It was Leah who spoke now, and she shook her head and pawed at her eyes as if to rid herself of the pictures. Brady gave a meek apology and reverted back to thinking about Melanie.

Lurai's face swam through my brain and I whimpered aloud, digging my claws into the earth. What if we were too late? What if she was gone?

_No_, I reprimanded myself, with the help of a horrified look from Sam, _she's alive. She's fine. She's fine._

I kept repeating that measly phrase in my head as the bushes, only feet in front of us shook, and Sam shouted us to the ready. I hunched my shoulders and crouched as the bushes shook again, and a white-gold shape shouldered it's way through the bracken.

The blue eyes of the wolf seemed to startle the rest of the pack, because their snarls stopped abruptly. At first, the newcomer didn't look threatening, but when he finally drank in the sight before him, his hackles raised defiantly. It was all I could do to hold myself from tearing his throat out, right there.

Lurai's father swung his head to the right and then to the left, a low growl passing his curled lips. Five other furry, long-muzzled faces appeared near him, three on one side, two on the other, and all equally distempered. The scent wafting off of them made my eyes go wide; all five were females.

"Sam, they're all-"

"Females?"

But it wasn't Sam's voice that answered me, and I turned my attention to the deep, rumbling chuckle that came from Daeg Ralay's mind.

"How discouraging, an unfair fight," Daeg was still laughing, a snarl slowly forming on his face, "but my sons should be here soon. They're off disposing of a wretched woman-child. One of yours, I believe?" His smile was all too triumphant. I couldn't hold myself back any longer. Lurai. He was talking about Lurai. My fiancé. The woman loved.

I launched myself forward, jaws agape, ready to snap.

But that old bastard was faster than he let on.

Daeg's jaws closed firmly on the underside of my neck. He flung me down to the forest floor so quickly, I thought I was dreaming. Not a second passed before my pack leapt, snapping and growling, onto the females surrounding us.

Daeg's paw rested firmly on my chest, pressing me down into the soft muck. I tore at his foreleg with my teeth, fur flying off before it had a chance to heal. With a roar, he flung me from him.

I pulled myself shakily to my feet, my eyes locked on the familiar blue ones before me. We circled each other, occasionally snapping, coming closer and closer with each rotation…

The bushes rumbled again. A distant howl echoed through the trees, and the females froze. The Quileutes became still too; Sam's teeth were still poised over the back of a small, beige and red she-wolf. It all happened very quickly then.

Several wolves leapt cleanly over the copse, jaws wide. My pack broke away from their targets and fell back into formation, confused and alarmed. The same thoughts rang out from each of their minds; _We_'_re so done_.

But then the strangest thing happened.

The leader, a darker shade of gold than Daeg, shook the mane of hair around his neck. He padded slowly, deliberately, behind our ranks and folded down his legs, so he was crouched.

Lurai slipped gracefully from his back, and clung gently to the tree he'd dropped her at.

My stomach did back flips. _She's okay, she's okay, _my thoughts were rejoicing along with every particle of my body. She shot me a smile, her hair falling over her face. Her engagement ring glittered from her left hand.

"What is going on here?" Daeg suddenly thundered, making us all cringe. Voices were painfully magnetized in the confines of one's cerebellum. "Boys? What is the meaning of this?" He was snarling openly now, his black lips curled over pointy, slightly yellowed teeth.

The six wolves -presumably his sons, that he'd just been raving about- only stared at the being in front of them, the looks of disdain clearly evident on even their long muzzles. They slowly broke apart from their tight group, and, with the golden wolf at the head, began to thread themselves amongst our coiled forms. I stared, shocked and speechless, as a sandy colored male fell in beside me, mimicking my crouch. He shot me a wolfy grin.

"I'm Dominic," he thought at me, but surely the rest could hear, "I'm Lurai's brother."

I stared at him for a moment, confused, before internally smacking myself.

"Name's Jacob," I murmured discontentedly, eyeing him warily. Dominic gave me a knowing look. "Just listen to Damon, aye?" He said quietly, and when I still stared at him, he jerked his head toward the dark gold wolf again.

He was the largest of the group, and clearly the leader. But now his tail was tucked submissively between his legs as he faced Sam's hulking black form.

"We would like to…beg forgiveness of you, Samuel Uley," he began formally, and I wondered how he'd known Sam's full name. But hadn't my father said something about that? Wolves know wolves?

"And your pack, as well," the one called Damon said, his tongue lolling out of his silent mouth. Sam stared at him, before urging him to continue.

"We are all siblings of your cousin, Lurai Ralay. We have been…well, you could say 'led astray' since our birth. We came here with the full intention of killing our sister, but, as you can see, no harm has come to her by _our _blows," he paused, to glare at Daeg from over his furry shoulder, bringing up a new bought of snarls. I growled menacingly, but Sam stemmed me from attacking with a flick of his tail. Damon glanced at me fearfully, before turning back to the black wolf before him.

"Now, we would like nothing more than to fight alongside you, and aid the safekeeping of your lands for many years to come, if you'll have us." Damon finished his speech with a murmur of agreement from the five wolves, still amongst us.

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he turned to look at me, his dark eyes piercing my own.

"What do you think?" He asked suddenly, and I was taken aback.

"Uh, yeah, I'm for it." Was my less than regal answer.

It was then, a moment after a look of utmost gratitude had washed over Damon and his sibling's faces, that their father rushed forward. He snapped his jaws closed onto the back of his first son's scruff and tossed him aside like a rag doll. We watched in horror as Damon hit a thick, wide tree, and shook his dazed head.

And everyone else watched as Daeg barreled straight toward me, teeth barred for another attack. I braced my shoulder, and this time I was ready.

Daeg hit me like a whirlwind, and we both were sent flying backward into the dirt.

The clearing erupted into a sea of snarls and flying fur.

Daeg's fangs were locked immovably on the clump of fur just above my right shoulder. The scars Paul had left were faded to an off white color, and Daeg's teeth pierced almost exactly where his had. I yelped, but shoved myself farther into him, sinking my teeth into the nearest part of flesh I could.

I bit straight through the fur and skin on his side, my teeth grazing against something presumably hard. He let out a fierce whine and released my shoulder, turning his neck stupidly to survey the damage I'd done.

He was bleeding profusely, but so was I. And I wasn't even close to giving up.

I lunged at him again and again, my teeth coming down on any part of him I could reach. Daeg fought back, claws raking across my face and shoulders, occasionally across my back and sides, when I whirled in an attempt to get away from him. But the pack was taking care of the females easily, and soon it was only Daeg and I in the center of a circle of squabbling family members. I vaguely heard Lurai's shouting through the pounding of blood in my ears, like drums, urging me forward to tear at any part of the monster dancing around me.

"_No harm has come to her by _our _blows_," Damon's words echoed in my head, over and over, like a record player. Even now, when I glanced minutely at her, still clutching the tree, I could see the bloodied bandages across her elbows and the bruises purpling her neck.

He'd caused her pain.

My growls grew in volume until it was the only sound I could hear. The fur on the back of my neck was up straight, and I knew I was looking at Lurai too much, letting myself get distracted. That's why I didn't see what Daeg had been planning next.

The recently engorged pack was tearing mindlessly at the females, who -and I give them credit for this much- weren't giving up. They were small and quick, easily dodging most of the blows my hulking pack brothers threw at them. It surprised me that Brady was getting the farthest with his charge, a scrappy light brown she-wolf.

He was driving her farther and farther back into a bush of thorns, snapping at her muzzle and, whenever he could get at it, her upturned throat. I was proud of him.

And that's when the jaws clamped firmly at the hollow of _my _throat.

At first, there was no pain, and I thought for a moment that he'd just grazed my skin. I nearly smirked at him, before I finally saw his face.

Ruby liquid splashed across his nose and chest, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, covered in blood and saliva. And _then _the pain started.

I staggered backward, a gurgling sound escaping my mouth as I bumped straight into Sam, who looked up from his victim to study me. The look on his face is one I will never forget.

"Jacob!" He thundered in my head, the rest of the pack whirling to see what was the matter.

The females began to shrink back into the bracken, whining and whimpering. Their tails tucked between their legs, the bitches turned and fled -some flying, and others limping- across the ground.

Daeg laughed mirthlessly in the center of the circle, licking his chops and pacing. "Had enough ,pup?" He sand, his enjoyment evident. I was vaguely aware of two sets of gentle jaws pulling me backward, when it all went dark.

* * *

**(Lurai POV)**

I don't know how long it took me to realize what had happened.

I knew Jacob was whining, I could pick that sound out of the din. And I was aware of Sam's roar when he turned to face him. But there were too many bodies, too many furry, huge bodies, blocking my view. I began to think that they were doing it purposely, so I jumped as high as I could, just clearing the edges of my brother's fur.

Sam and a silver wolf I recognized to be Paul, had Jacob's scruff in their teeth, and were pulling him backward. He was limp, but his chest was rising and falling, however sparsely. That worried me.

And then I saw the blood.

I don't know what kind of sound came out of my mouth at that point, because Joshua and Damon moved out of the way as quickly as possible. The rest of the wolves watching followed suit as I ran, full tilt, toward Jacob.

"No!" I cried, and flung myself over him. He was back in his human form now, rapidly changing along with the rest of them. Sam was pulling cut off jeans over Jacob's legs and buttoning them hastily, while the others salvaged the rest of the pants from a book bag, hidden in the thorn bush.

"No, no, Jacob, please," I whispered, watching as the wound tried to heal itself. Skin was creeping over it slowly, a promise it would heal, but the blood was coming too fast. He was losing too much.

Jacob's eyes fluttered open as the rest of the pack came to rest near us, their faces distraught. A trickle of blood left his lips, and Daeg was still laughing.

I leapt to my feet with such ferocity that I nearly scared myself; even Sam shrunk back. I felt as if I was having a childish tantrum, the way I stomped up to my father, but the rage in my eyes concluded that this was, in fact, not a childish matter.

I reached up as high as I could, and slapped him across the face.

My hand ached after that. I was sure I'd broken at least a few fingers, but I didn't care. The satisfaction as I watched his unexpecting face go flying was enough to dull the pain. He stared at me, shocked, as I began to scream at him.

"How dare you!? HOW DARE YOU!" I screeched, tears springing from my eyes.

Perhaps it was my anger that made me oblivious to the fact that his raised hand connected fully with my shoulder and I crumpled to the ground.

I was unaware, you see, until I was actually on the ground, and several wolves suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Damon was at the head, the rest of my brothers following suit. The golden wolf hit our father square in his chest and they both sailed backward, hitting the ground hard. Daeg let out a thick _whoosh _of air before his terrified face was hidden from me again. Ripped shards of denim were still spilling across us from the sky as a high-pitched keening sound erupted from the center of a mass of shaking, tearing fur. Blood wet the ground, and the noises stopped.


	22. Open eyes and life figured out

**Ah, yes, the final chapter. I'm sad to see the story end...but it's not the end! The sequel will be started soon after I've allowed enough time for this one to settle in. Epilogue coming too, just as soon as I can get my lazy butt up to write it. Oh, and sorry it took me unusually long to update! I had to rewrite this chapter twice; once because I wasn't happy with it, and another time because my Word completely malfunctioned and decided to close on me without letting me save. Anyway, to end this awkwardly long author's introduction, enjoy the final chapter of Open Eyes!**

**Love,**

_Angie Anonymous_

* * *

My arm hung limp at my side. It throbbed painfully every time I tried to move it, and now it took to doing the same thing even when it was still.

I managed to pull myself toward Jacob with my remaining arm. His chest was still rising and falling faintly, but his eyes were closed.

The wound in his throat was no longer bleeding, but fresh gore caked his chest and stomach. Skin had threaded itself carefully over the gap just above his chest cavity. It looked thick, and much like a burn. Jacob Black had earned himself a new scar.

I pressed my lips to his clammy cheek, watching as his eyes fluttered. A breathy sob escaped me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear, though I doubted he could ear me, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

A soft pat on my shoulder brought me back to attention. It was Paul.

"He's going to be okay," he murmured gently, and then he leaned down to asses the damage done to my body.

"It looks like he dislocated your shoulder," he said, more to himself than to me. I gulped. "What does that mean?

"I'm going to have to relocate it, of course," Paul said, heaving an exasperated sigh and standing up. He placed one hand around my wrist like a manacle and another just above my elbow. I stared at him warily.

"On three," he said, and Sam took hold of my other arm, and my legs.

"No, on three what? Paul, what are you doing?!"

"One."

"Don't you _dare_, Paul!"

"Two. Have you go her, Sam?"

"PAUL!"

"Three."

Paul tugged firmly on my arm. I heard the bone fall quickly back into place, and wondered vaguely why someone was screaming.

Oh, wait, that's me.

I clutched at my shoulder and sank to the ground as Sam let go of my remaining arm and legs. He grimaced down at me.

"DAMMIT, PAUL! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!" I was still clutching my arm when Paul leaned down to pat my head. "If I'd warned you, you definitely would have gotten up and run," he said, and I glowered at him.

Damon turned from the mass of fur a few feet in front of us. The sickly, swarming scent of blood rushed my nose. I covered my mouth, as he nudged me gently. I glared at him, too.

"I want to see," I demanded, but he shook his head and nudged me again. I attempted to crane my neck around him, but a pair of unfamiliar, yet warm arms scooped me up from the ground. I turned to face Seth, who, for the first time in a long time, looked serious.

"We're going home. Your brothers will catch up," he explained, as I watched Sam, Paul, and Jared heave Jacob's still unconscious form from the ground. I had half a mind to order them to be careful with him, but I couldn't find my voice. Suddenly, talking didn't matter much anymore.

I allowed Seth to cart me from the battle site. Sam, Paul and Jared were right next to us with Jacob the whole time. My eyes didn't leave him, not for one single moment. As we moved, I heard the vague sounds of digging behind us.

Emily's frantic voice brought me out of my silent reverie. I didn't even know I'd faded out of conscious thought. I don't even remember what I was thinking about. But my eyes were open, I know that much.

"Oh _god_, is she okay? What happened to Jake? Sam!"

She flung herself at him, covering his face in kisses. He leaned back to inspect him, running her fingers over the still evident scratches across his face and chest. She scowled.

Kendra poked her head out of the door, which was now covered with a sheet that was tacked to the door frame.

"Be quiet, the baby's sleeping upstairs, and I finally got Kaine to sleep too."

She glanced around, and her face grew alarmed.

"Where's the rest of them?" she asked, her voice rising. Sam was quick to hush her.

"They're coming. They had to…finish up," he glanced pointedly at me, but I was staring upside down at him from the safe cradle of Seth's arms, so I saw. I stuck my tongue out at him, before Seth set me rather roughly to my feet.

"Sorry, little one," he mumbled and offered a smile, which I attempted to return.

Sam helped Paul and Jared haul Jacob onto the couch. I staggered over to sit by his head. I would wait there until he woke up. Not a soul was going to dislodge me from his side now, not ever. I wanted him more than I wanted life itself. If it would have saved him this pain, I would have gladly died.

My eyes snapped open. My breathing went from slow, and grudgingly regular despite my nerves, to high and anxious. I stared around me, mystified. How long had I been sleeping?

"Morning, beautiful."

I nearly leapt out of my skin. The familiar husky sound of the voice sent my heart fluttering. I turned slowly to stare at the man on the couch, my face immensely relieved.

"Oh, Jake," I mumbled, turning swiftly to my knees and burying my face in his chest. I felt his arms tighten around my back, hugging me to him.

"I'm fine," he said quietly, tracing small circles down my spine. I leaned farther into him.

"I was so worried," I mumbled, and then leaned up to kiss his chin. Jacob smiled.

"I know. So was I," his face suddenly turned serious. "My heart nearly stopped beating when I'd heard he'd come for you. And then you weren't there…I only assumed the worst, and that was stupid of me," he murmured, his eyes burning into mine. I scoffed lightly, running my hand over his cheek.

"Really, Jacob? You think that little of me? I could take him any day, hands tied behind my back." And then he finally smiled again. My smile. It reached his eyes.

"I love you, you know," he said, absently toying with a lock of my hair. I laid my head back down on his chest. "I love you too," I said clearly, before knitting my brows together.

The skin over the hollow of Jacob's throat bore distinct teeth marks around the edges, where Daeg had torn it away. I scowled at it, before tentatively reaching a tan finger out and stroking the length of it with very little pressure.

Jacob flinched, and then lay still.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked, bewildered, and snatched my hand away. He only shook his head and brought my hand back to it. "No, you didn't, and that's what surprised me. I figured it'd hurt for a good while, but it's stopped all together."

I smiled. "That's good."

And he nodded. "Very good."

I heard the distinct sound of footsteps on the porch, and the rustling of the sheet as it was moved to allow passage. Damon's voice drifted from the next room to my ears, and I perked.

"How's Jacob?" he asked, his tone worried. I smiled.

"They like you," I said, kissing his chin again. "Well they're not so bad either," he said, running his hands through my hair, before swinging me into his arms and standing up. "Let's go greet them."

I allowed Jacob to carry me into the kitchen, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Sam and Emily's kitchen was full to bursting with half-naked men. I would have gone red, but most of them were related to me. I grasped Jacob's hand as he set me gently on my feet.

Damon turned to Jacob, rubbing a sheepish hand on the back of his neck. He looked at his face, a grimace painting his lips.

"Look, man, I'm real sorry-"

Jacob cut him off with a wave of a huge hand. He placed that same hand on my brother's shoulder and flexed his fingers in a friendly way.

"Not your fault, dude," he mumbled.

The shuffling of feet brought us all to attention, and caused Jacob and Sam to rush out the door.

I stared around the room, at the equally confused faces. I watched as Dominic scented the air, and scowled, shifting restlessly. The others followed his lead. Emily and I shared a glance.

Suddenly, Jacob and Sam snarled in unison.

Damon and the rest were out the door first, their fists clenched so their skin pressed white against their knuckles. Emily grasped my hand and tugged me out after her, poking her head through the arms of the men outside.

Just beyond the fringe of trees, five women stood clustered close together, grasping hands. Their expressions ranged from terror, to curiosity, to ire. Their eyes swept the scene before them, before all clamping back onto the auburn haired female at the front. That same female stepped forward, pointing a tanned finger at my chest.

"You," she ordered, "Girl. Come."

Emily tightened her grip on my hand, and Jacob let out a howl-like snarl. Regardless, I stepped forward, off of the porch, and in front of her.

The female took both of my balled up hands in her sweltering ones, and gazed fitfully into my eyes.

"Forgive," she pleaded, gesturing with an open palm to the others behind her, the obvious lump in her throat making it difficult for her to speak, let alone nudge out full sentences. Beside my better judgment, I nodded.

The other women came slowly forward then, their steps uncertain. The auburn haired woman released my hands and turned completely, her face softening.

"My son," she called, opening her arms. Damon flew into them, burying his face in her neck. She wrapped her arms as best she could around his neck, murmuring to him in distinct Spanish.

My brothers flung themselves into their respective mother's arms, their faces torn. My heart reached out to them, as they said goodbye to their only parental link for the last time.

The brush shook, and Jacob immediately placed himself in front of me with one swift leap.

Camille staggered through the copse, her light brown hair thrown into a messy bun at the back of her neck. Her shirt and jeans were tattered and torn, and she stopped dead when she spotted her former pack-sisters, but her eyes flew immediately to me.

"Oh!" She gasped, and then dodged Jacob to pull me into her arms.

"Oh, you're alive! Thank heavens," she crooned, sweeping the waves back from my face and kissing my forehead. I smiled and hugged her towering form to me, glad she was okay. But suddenly she pushed me away, hands on my shoulders, crouching down so she was on eye-level with me. "Where is my Kaine?" Camille asked, rubbing the tops of my arms with her thumbs. I cleared my throat and struggled to find my voice.

"He made his first phase, a few hours ago. But he's fine, asleep in the spare room upstairs," I stammered, and Camille kissed my forehead again. She ignored the women staring at the back of her head as Emily offered to take her to him. The two clasped hands and entered the house again via sheet, and I distinctly heard Kendra squeal in delight and embrace the light haired newcomer.

Suddenly, the auburn haired woman was in front of me again, her eyes pleading and her cheeks tearstained.

"Please," she asked, gripping my hands again, "I need you to care for my Noelle." I stared at her. "What? You're just going to leave her here?" Anger was seeping steadily into my tone now, and Jacob wrapped a hand around my forearm gently, poised in a crouch. Damon's mother looked guilty.

"I cannot take her where we are going," she said, in a voice that was barely a whisper, "It is dangerous. She will be safe with you. Take care of her," she pleaded one last time, before drifting steadily backward. She merged with her fellows, and suddenly turned and sprinted through the trees and disappeared all together.

I only realized I was shaking with rage when Jacob pulled me into his arms.

That poor child. Damned to grow up without a father, and a mother. Abandoned by both. And yet I could see the familiarity between the situations. My father had abandoned me as well as her mother had. But I'd always had a mother, always had someone to care for me. Someone to love me.

I would love Noelle. I would be her mother. She would never have to know the sinking, depressing feeling of being parent-less.

"Jacob?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzling my face into his chest. "Hmm?" He acknowledged, watching as the rest of my -our- sulking family made their way into the house. I looked fully up at him then, forcing his eyes to lock with mine.

"When we're married, I want to adopt Noelle." It was a statement, not a question. I heard his sharp intake of breath and saw his eyes widen as the sun began to creep over the treetops.

"Adopt her? Are you sure? I mean, I didn't even know you wanted kids…" he stuttered, clearly nervous. I smiled, and pulled him to sit next to me on the edge of the porch.

"I don't want her to be abandoned. I already love her, Jacob, and I want her to have a good family. And a daddy who'll love her as much as I do." I grinned up at him as his eyes glazed over at the thought. "I wouldn't mind a daughter," he muttered, and then turned to face me. "Are you sure?" He asked, placing his massive hands on my shoulders and staring me square in the eyes.

I nodded. "More than sure."

He stood. "We'll have to decided on a date for the wedding." He grinned at me, and pulled me to my feet. "But right now, lets get you to sleep. You look dead. And, later on today, we're going to help our brothers find a house. They're gunna have to live around here to be up to date on the pack business."

I followed him into the kitchen, watching as Seth began a conversation with Tristian and Embry attempted to arm wrestle Joshua. He was losing.

Damon was on the living room floor, cradling Kendra gently in his arms as she held his hand over her stomach. I found myself anxious to meet the baby inside of her; another long lost member of my family. She grinned as I came closer, Jacob thumping heavily onto the couch.

"It's kicking," she said, taking my hand and pressing it to her bulge. Sure enough, my niece or nephew was beating relentlessly against it's mother's sides. "Could be a soccer player in there," I laughed, planting a kiss on her head.

I migrated slowly over to where Jacob sat, and as he began to heave himself off, I pushed him down again. "You guys can go ahead and sleep in my bed," I offered Kendra and Damon, who looked at me incredulously, "No, I'm serious." I said, motioning them up and beginning to usher them up the stairs. They thanked me numerous times, before sleepily trudging up the stairs.

"So when do I finally get to meet my future daughter?" Jacob asked me as I nestled myself against his warm chest, burrowing my face just below his chin. I smiled against his throat, kissing his scar. "When she wakes up, later today," I answered, closing my eyes. "She's had a rough day."

"Mmm, we all have," he agreed, before yawning widely.

I was perfectly happy to spend the rest of my life against Jacob Black, safely tucked in his arms. His musky, forest-ish scent washed over me and nudged me further to unconsciousness.

"I'll be here when you wake up," he murmured quietly, lovingly caressing my back.

And I believed him, because I knew he would be. If he loved me half as much as I loved him, he would be. Jacob had brightened my outlook on life the moment he entered it, many months ago in the kitchen next to us. I could tell you exactly where he stood, what lock of hair he was toying with when he stuttered his first sentence. The heat of our first kiss was magnified now by our love.

Jacob's gentle snoring made me chuckle. I kissed his chin, as I had so many times before, and closed my eyes again.

I was utterly content. The danger was gone, as gone as danger could be, and Jacob and I were safe. I was now seeing the world through open eyes, it seemed. Nothing but beauty.

Yes, I was perfectly happy to spend the rest of my life with Jacob Black.__


	23. Epilogue: Fairy Tale

**Yes, it's over. Fear not! The sequel is already in progress. I need to learn to focus on one story at a time here. Anyway, please enjoy the epilogue. The sequel picks up a year after Daeg's death. Keep an eye out!**

**I also want to thank all the people who read and reviewed/subscribed and favorited. It really makes me happy. I'm glad you guys enjoyed the story. You win. :D**

**Love,**

**Angie Anonymous**

* * *

It would be terribly cliché of me to compare my life to a fairy tale. But it has been, and even I can't deny that.

I never thought that my life in La Push would be as eventful as it was, as it still is. Even now, fifteen years after my last run in with my father, he is still ever present in my life; via my eight siblings.

They'd joined the pack fifteen years ago during the face off with Daeg Ralay. Ever since, they've stayed, and no one has been complaining. The new numbers have made it much easier for the original pack members. Especially now, that they've all got families or are starting them.

"Ma!" The familiar shout brought me out of my reverie at Emily and Sam's kitchen table. I looked up and rested my chin against my open palm as a wave of blonde curls washed over me.

"I'm gunna go out to dinner with Paul, is that okay, mom?" Noelle asked, her beautiful blue eyes dancing with glee. It had only been a week since Paul had told her he'd imprinted; she couldn't be happier. Jacob still thought she was too young, but, at fifteen, I thought she was more than ready to know her future. I'd been engaged at only seventeen, after all.

"'Course it's okay," I said, happily planting a kiss on her pale forehead. "Have her back by eleven-thirty, Paul, or Jacob'll have your ass." Paul rolled his eyes, but nodded, placing his huge hand on the small of Noelle's back and ushering her out the door.

It wasn't unusual for Noelle to call me "mom" or Jacob "dad". She had been ever since she could speak. But she very well knew that we weren't her real parents, and that I was her half sister, but I felt more like her mother now than I did when she was barely three months old, asleep in my arms the morning after I'd decided to adopt her. Jacob saw Noelle as his daughter as well, and was every bit as protective of her as he was of me. I was happy for that. It helped me realize that we were a real family now, and not just the broken one we'd started out as.

Emily sauntered into the kitchen as best she could, her enormous belly making any movement difficult now-a-days. I grinned and helped her into one of the brown chairs, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You think after three, I'd have learned my lesson," Emily huffed in mock irritation, but she rubbed her stomach fondly. She wasn't far from her due date now, it was coming around in three weeks. Sam was ever ready, though, seeing as all three of their remaining children had come early. Right now, he hovered in the doorway, two dark-haired nuisances clutching his arms.

"Daddy!" The little boy crowed, clawing at his father's pant leg. The little girl was more subtle, gently swinging her father's massive hand as she grasped it in both of hers. "Daddy, can we have a cookie?" She asked, her tiny voice lathered with sweetness that Sam couldn't ignore. He smirked and swung the twins up into his arms, plopping them down onto the counter. The two three-year-olds accepted their treats with thanks and kisses, before jumping down from the counter. "Sammy, don't run in the house!" Emily scolded as her son shot past us, heading straight for the television. His sister hung back, her ear placed gently against her mother's stomach.

"I can hear him, mama!" She sang, hopping up and down a bit. Emily smiled. "I'm sure he can hear you too, Maggie, why don't you try telling him a story?" The little girl gasped, her dark eyes wide, and then dove into a very detailed tale of a princess and a dragon.

When I looked back up, Emily was watching me with narrowed eyes. I raised my eyebrows. "What?" I asked, and she shrugged nonchalantly, rubbing her stomach. "That was a good story, Mags," I put in as the girl finished, and her smile was beaming when she looked up at me. Maggie climbed into my lap, kneeling against my thighs. "Can I talk to your baby too, Auntie Lurai?" She asked. I bit my lip. Emily managed to usher her out of the kitchen before two, fat tears leaked from the corners of my eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't tell her anything…she's a bit obsessed with baby's at the moment," She crooned, taking my face in her hands and pulling me to her. I shook my head, drying the tears with the back of my tan hand, and pulled a pathetic half smile across my face. "It's okay, Em. Miscarriages happen to a lot of people."

When Daeg had kicked me in the sides on the night of his death, he'd managed to rough up my insides a bit. Thanks to him, the little boy Jacob and I had conceived thirteen years ago never made it. I couldn't help but be angry with him. He'd taken so much from me, nearly my life, nearly the life of my husband (fiancée at the time), and then the life of my baby boy.

After that, Jacob and I had given up trying to have a baby together. We'd had Noelle, and that was enough for us. The doctors had said it wasn't impossible, but the chances were slim of us ever conceiving again. And I was okay with that.

The door to the kitchen swung open. Eight men tramped over the threshold, shirtless, their stomachs grumbling. "Hey, Em!" shouted Damon at the front, his dark blonde hair hanging in his eyes. A few months into joining the pack all my brothers had chopped their hair off, and I'd begged them to grow it back every day.

Each of my siblings planted a rough kiss on my head, or ruffled my hair as they passed, heading for the refrigerator. Emily laughed and shook her head. "At least I don't have to cook for them," she said, leaning her head on my shoulder. My smile grew wider as the last of the men entered the house; his dark skin glittering gently with droplets of moisture.

Jacob's dark eyes found mine and he smiled broadly, his white teeth striking against his skin. He crossed the kitchen in one long stride and pulled me into his arms, kissing my lips with enough force to make me dizzy. He'd always had that power, ever since I first laid eyes on him in this very kitchen.

When I came to La Push, I never thought I'd find exactly what I'd been looking for. Exactly what I needed. I let my mind wander back, far back within my memories to that moment on the log in the woods when I first kissed Jacob Black. And then, to the moment when I'd fallen in love with him. The moment he'd proposed to me. Three months without him at the age of seventeen had been hell on earth, but I was glad to have him back now.

"Babe?" His gruff voice brought me quickly back to the present. He'd set me on my feet, but I wrapped my arms around his neck again pulled myself up to kiss him again.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear, closing my eyes.

"I love you too," he replied, crushing me to his chest. "Forever."

The End


End file.
